Love Yourself Series
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: As a general rule of living, to teach love, is to learn love first, and the best way to do so is loving yourself.
1. Chivalry Exist

Title: Love Yourself

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

To be casted as the main role in a revival series of the Japanese acting legend Kuu Hizuri meant that as the voted top actor of Japan he needed to live up the role that was given to him, and despite his talents and skill on honing action films and series, making his own stunts to wow the crew and the director, he needed something realistic to top the legend.

Asking the help of his Agency President, and shortly he was hooked up with a former special task force soldier who is now based in Japan for his Contractor Security company, and had been receiving good reviews in regards to the handling as well as the services rendered by the company, the actor can attest that the said man is one of the best in military field as he is a member of the seals and special task force that was hired by the United Nations whenever they are on call.

The actor shared to his social media account, his harsh training in the said boot camp as of late and had been busy with it, for preparation of his role, however upon being occupied for weeks of training later did he know, he was publicly nominated by another actor for a movement and he wasn't happy with it and now still busy with his preparation and in the field, he has to take it without protest and ever since growing his now three days old stubbles growing after that said nomination.

Despite the hell training he is well connected with his personal trainer and treats him as a close friend, despite a little older than his father back in states, he even opened up his problem with the lady he loves and could not get a hold of her to explain himself from all those false news and scandal accusations.

"Well, try and be direct approach, have a little gentle force, like you had to corner her and let her understand that you mean no harm, they are like bunnies, hey can be feisty, and would do things to escape you, and in turn be forceful and use your own body to corner them, however put a gentle touch, ask her to listen and say no word until you finish, if she still refuse you, then pursue her more, and let her feel loved."

"You sound like, you're very experienced to this, Luke-san?" the actor leaning to a white matted Wrangler Jeep, dressed in tactical BDU uniform, and a matching armor vest full of pouches and ammunition magazines.

"Let me tell you, Ren. Before I was deployed to my last mission I was living in Kyoto with my girlfriend, she is a wonderful lawyer and well... a strict mother, she wanted everything for our dear daughter." he paused for a bit and smiled.

"Despite knowing she is not mine and belonged to her former lover, I took her as my own and I love her dearly, however my woman is somehow what I call a feisty and cold sweetheart and despite being cold, she is kind and loving in her own way and I love her to bits. After that mission, I got held captive for five years and I had no contact with her, everyday I was being killed for information and I struggled to stay alive and I pull all my sheer will to open my eyes and would see my woman again."

"How romantic of you, Luke-san." Ren chuckled and listened intently.

"Well, soldiers are romanticist my boy and I hear your role is to have a partner as well?"

"Yes, and there is still no casting on who is to be my partner yet." He said.

"I see, however after I came back, I never knew that my woman bore us a cute little boy, he was like a carbon copy of me." He chuckled, "And every since I came back I never grew tired of pursuing her. Now she's not my girlfriend but my fiancée." He smiled, "The lesson here is that, pursue the girl you love, be creative in your own way, send flowers and other things she would love, chivalry is not dead, kid, trust me." He gave Ren a pat, "Now, start to run around the course again, follow what I instructed when you climb that wall." And Ren hopped off the Jeep and started again.

Indeed Ren followed what his friend told him, and now he was at LME waiting for a certain girl, however Sawara informed him that she is already at the training room, Ren headed in and closed the door gently, the actress was however is drowned in her script memorizing her line, Ren moved and sat beside her and in the process made her startle, Ren however tried to be a little forceful as advised he took a little softer approach however, "Mogami-san?" he spoke and she tensed up, however did not run away like she did the last time.

"Can you, listen?" she remained silent and Ren sighed and continued explaining himself, however she remained in such since she is already aware of his reasons after he had confessed while she was in that chicken suit, still she wanted to distance knowing he had someone in his heart already.

"Tsuruga-san?" that came out cold, "I can understand now, however I cannot reciprocate your feelings knowing you had someone else." Ren looked quizzing at her, "What about that high school girl you had feelings for, Tsuruga-san, please don't play with a girl's heart." She warned and Ren was stunned.

"Are you?" Kyoko looked away and Ren couldn't believe the chicken is her, "That aside, may I ask Mogami-san, how many high school girls do I know?" Kyoko finally turned to him.

"I don't know."

"Just try." He urged her.

"There's me and…" she finally realized and Ren was smiling at her, she was blinking in disbelief.

They talked a bit more however he sat closer to her, "And I promise, to be true and honest with you, if you would give me a chance?" his eyes were hopeful.

"Only if you are honest with yourself, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko patted his knees.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes always gives me the impression that you are punishing yourself, and you are not allowed to have happiness, and I want to change that." Ren was shocked.

"You are always surprising me." He said, "Always seeing through me, and you are the only person who can do it as well." Kissing her hand, and again he had that sad smile.

"You promised to be honest, please tell me?" she asked and scooted closer.

Ren breathe deep and looked up then turned to her, "As a boy, I always wanted to step out from my father's shadow, but it was too big and when I couldn't bear it. I went to another direction which lead to a different angle of life and it meant I acquainted myself with the wrong kind of people, I was once in a gang." He said and Kyoko was shocked to know, "And my best friend who tried his best to put me in the proper direction died because of me." Ren told her about the details on how his best friend was run over by a speeding car after chasing after him, "And his fiancée blamed me for his death, calling me a murderer and she is not wrong." Ren looked down, "And ever since I tried to punish myself of what you had claimed." He turned to her with a sad eyes.

"Yes, what happened to Rick-san is unfortunate, however it was not your fault that he was killed, yes you took partly on his death by means of your hard headedness, however you did not want it to happen, and you wanted him to live." She said, "You were not the one driving the vehicle and most of all, you did not expect it to happen."

"And when my father took me to Kyoto, I met a little girl who called me a fairy, she was charming and cute, she made me feel at home and loved, she listened to me and gave me comfort." Kyoko's eyes grew wide gasping, "And as I grew to an adult, I thought I would never see her, until she was brought back to me by fate, I knew it was her after she dropped the piece of memento I gave her, she treasures and loved it, and because of it, I knew it was her, and for the months past, that she has been with me, to cook me meals, listen to my complaints and even see through me when no else does, she helps me with my roles and most importantly she is my talisman, and that is you, Mogami-san." Kissing her palm, "I don't know how to tell you about my feelings as I don't want to scare you, and break your heart that I'm not a fairy, however there is that part of me I want to scream I'm your Corn and I don't want to share you with anyone, not with that third rate singer or that copycat beagle." He confessed.

"I'm sorry for keeping it." He said, "And what I said about loving you back in Guam, yes, I love you, Kyoko-chan." He admitted and Kyoko was shocked, "And I will do my best to teach you to love again."

"Not until you love yourself first." She demanded, "Embrace who you are, and let go of the past, let yourself be happy for once."

"That is why I found a better resolve than punishing myself with these feelings." He have that longing yet in love stare at her, "I want to put all efforts to make you feel love and reverse what that third rate singer did to my lovely and charming girl. And it will be my new mission to take care of her." Kyoko blushed to his love declaration.

"I'll take you up with your feelings, and in return I will learn to love again, and that will only apply to you and no one else." Ren smiled widely, it was not the usual it was rather genuine, it was a content and happy, not restrained.

"And I can promise you is that, you will not regret this fool's promises." Giving her hand yet another kiss.

"Say, is that beard real?" she finally asked as it pricks her palm a little when he puts her hand to his face, Kyoko felt it to his cheek and it was indeed real.

"Yes, somehow Kijima-san put me up to a challenge and now I had to stay away from shaving and donate the sum I normally spend on my maintenance for a month in a charity dedicated for prostate cancer research and I am supposed to update photos everyday urging others to donate yen-per-yen on a fundraising page that Yashiro made for such reason, not that I am against charity work but the fact having to live like a caveman is something." He sighed.

"It isn't bad, besides you look nice with it as well." Kyoko admired, "Although it's prickly."

They conversed a little more until Ren noticed her script, "What are you reading?"

"It's a script for the remake series, 'All is Fair in Love and War.' And I'm trying to get the female lead role, President put it up as my assignment." She stated, "And knowing this is a lead role, this will be a hard one as other veteran actresses would compete for such."

"May I ask how you tackled your Momiji role?" Ren wanted to help her this time.

"I trained hard and wanted to do all my stunts?"

"Good, and were you recognized from it?" he asked.

"I was." Gaining a little confidence to herself.

"Then, what would you do to get this character?" Ren asked again.

"I will train my best and execute my character like a real lawyer."

"Good." Ren nodded.

"I'll ask mother to help me be stern and intimidating." She thought, "She'll help me, besides I told her if my career go down south, she would support me in my studies in Law school."

"At least you have a plan B, unlike me I don't have any." He shrugged.

"And if you want, I'll help you in your practice?"

"I would love to, but it's already lunch time and it took us hours to talk.

"And I loved every second of it, "Come let's have some meal?" he offered his hand and she gracefully took it, they went to the cafeteria and had some full course meal, Ren did not complain and continued to eat.

* * *

Ren went back to his training with Luke and told the man his progress with the girl he loves, and now his feelings are being reciprocated, which the man congratulated him with a much harder training course, Ren had been learning and day-by-day being prepared for the role he is about to partake.

"Hi?" Ren greeted Kyoko back at the Love Me training room where she is in a pencil skirt, black long sleeved dress shirt tucked neatly to her skirt and a matching black suit coat, her hair had an extension and put into a bun just like her mother, her eyes are sharp and looking intimidating, she is about to approach the audition like she did for her Momiji role.

"Wow." Ren was stunned as she was indeed a pure beauty, he wanted to shout at the singer on how wrong he was on calling her without any sex appeal, she was sexy as hell and Ren is ready to fight anyone for her.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously.

"Perfect, you look like the character and now all you need to do is to act like one."

"My mother told me that I just need to act like her, stern, scary, cold and intimidating and for the past few days, I had been scaring a lot of my co-worker for acting in such a way as practice, I feel so bad after doing that." She sighed and Ren chuckled.

"You can practice on me?" it is like Ren declaring he wanted to be stepped on with those six inch stilettos, and Kyoko in reply did, however instead of Ren shivering as she was perfectly acting like her mother, he was growing in love at her.

"I… I'm sorry." Ren sighed and Kyoko thought there was something wrong with her, "It's not your acting, it's me, I just can't help but fall for you more." He admitted and Kyoko blushed, "Also I forgot these." And pulled out some chocolates from his pocket, after ten days his beard is now starting to grow well and been in full form, he had asked for some oil advice to his friend Luke to moisture the hell out of it so Kyoko wouldn't be hurt.

Kyoko liked the beard as it was being fully maintained and looking neat, Ren's appearance matured and looking sharper; she is reminded by her stepfather with his full thick blonde beard that her mother demanded to be kept.

They went out for lunch and later Ren accompanied her with Yashiro for her audition.

Having to share a meal at the building's cafeteria, Yashiro remained neutral hiding his giddy side after watching the two interact and Ren being extra affectionate than before and to his surprise, the girl had been returning the gesture.

In a far corner however a bunch of girls are glaring at their side thinking who was that lady Tsuruga Ren is being so affectionate with, it was the first time they saw him smile naturally and touchy with a woman, a certain actress broke her plastic fork after glaring daggers at the two unsuspecting people, "I think it's time for the audition, come, I don't want you to be late." Ren smiled softly and held his hand for her which she happily took.

Arriving at the location, it was a surprise when the male lead of the series is present and what is more is that, he is accompanying a candidate for the leading lady role, all the female candidates were shooting glares at Kyoko, however Ren covered her with his huge frame and distracted her from the dagger like glares of women.

One-by-one, the candidates went to the acting screening, two of which are child actresses that are now veterans in the industry, Kyoko felt intimidated but Ren reminded her with a little line which she later replied with her own,. When it was her turn the director and producers were stunned seeing her in character already, the director felt intimidated and shivered after she delivers her lines, Kyoko however looked a little stiff despite hiding the fact she was nervous, Ren went to her rescue and pulled a line from his character, he took off his necklace and went up to join Kyoko, "Anna." Ren walked to her.

"Wolf-san?" she blinked in surprise yet remained cold.

"I know, you are tense and nervous for the succession of position that your predecessor is about to give you, but remember, you are special and that is why she chose you as her successor. Here, this might help you." And he placed the necklace to her neck, they looked perfect.

"Thank you, this means a lot."

"That thing saved my life multiple times in the battlefield, I think this will save yours over a speech?" he teased, the cold emotions Kyoko was harboring balanced to a warm smile and gentle loving blinks and to everyone's surprise, Ren leans in and captured her lips it was a chaste kiss yet she return, Ren and Kyoko's eyes are mutually closed and savoring the moment until they needed to breath.

"Was that a lucky charm, or another of your flirtatious advance?" she asked.

"Can it be both?" he asked, "And you would look beautiful if you drop this." And Ren gently let her hair down which graciously bounced.

"You, mister soldier; is inevitable." Shaking her head and left with a sigh.

The familiar Director slammed his palms over the table and fanboyed as Yashiro did the same at the back, Ren pulling Kyoko by her hip with a grin and satisfied look while poor Kyoko blushed from head to toe of what they just did, the producers were blushing watching the scene and to everyone's shock, it was a perfect scene for a soldier who is assigned as a bodyguard and later fell in love with his cold and stoic diplomatic lady boss.

It was a comical love story series they are about to tackle into the screen, immediately the producers and director convened and deliberated on their call back, Kyoko on the other hand has a clear win for the role.

After they finished, Ren took Kyoko out for a date and asked Yashiro to clear their schedules, the manager was happy to oblige.

Having their date was fun and Ren was able to embrace himself again as Kyoko dyed his hair blonde and so his beard which he took time to make sure it gets properly covered with the same hue as his hair every morning, Kyoko giggled, "I can't believe the fairy prince looked like a king now." She stated and Ren gave a boyish grin.

"And my princess has become a beautiful queen." As she kept her extension in place, yet removed the bun to reveal a bouncy wavy hair earlier remained in its place, however she changed to an off shoulder dress to match Ren's polo shirt and jeans which was paired with a brown timberland boots looking like a real bodyguard.

They went out to the mall and looked around for nice things, and shortly had their snack insisted by Kyoko as Ren limits himself with needed meals only, Ren pulled her to a store and bought her multiple dresses which made her upset knowing he was spending too much, especially all those brand are expensive Juliena Hizuri designer clothes.

"It is not a waste if it is for my princess." He said and kissed her hand, carrying all the paper bags to his hand while the girl protested she wanted to carry it too since he bought it for her, Ren gave up and gave her one small bag to carry which she was not delighted, Kyoko however went to a men's store and pulled him, and ended up getting him multiple shirts and shorts.

"You do not own any comfy shirts at home, and I often see you wear too much dress shirt." She stated and got him some nice cotton and well fashioned men's shirts, some of it were muscle shirts and shorts, "You always wear dress pants and jeans, and I bet you sleep with them on as well, your blood will not circulate well if you continue it." Ren smiled as the girl gave him so much concern he let her pick everything, he treasured the leather jacket that Kyoko bought for him, it was an all black high collar riding jacket that made him look like a real action star.

Ren would stood facing her while she pick shirts and short sleeved button up shirts for him, and she would fit it by pulling up the garment by his neck doing a tiptoe to reach his height, it was a cute sight and Ren at times would bent his knees for her to reach and rest her poor toes from reaching him.

She threw a joke by getting him a corn shirt to match his yellow jersey shorts, Ren loved everything she got for him and to his surprise she even paid for all she bought for him, he gave a chuckle and the lady cashier commented how lucky he is to have her.

Ren and Kyoko went out to a grocery store after stuffing his car with all what they bought.

They looked like a married couple and Ren looked like he works as a security contractor due to his tucked in polo shirt and jeans, his biceps and solid chest are starting to form as a soldier's muscles after his training, and the beard was not helping his current appearance, Kyoko on the other hand is the petite and attractive wife everyone was drooling for, some men around the store as well as the other male staff are stealing glances but afraid of the huge husband pushing the cart while she picked some vegetables and meat at the aisle.

Ren imagined their married life and thought this would always be the scene and he would do what he can to keep it, after the cart was loaded; Ren paid for everything and again carried everything to his car, "I think I need to get a bigger one than this." He thought when Kyoko giggled.

"I remember my stepfather getting a lifted four wheel drive truck after he and mother went out shopping for me and my brother." Ren was surprised to know she has a brother, "They got loads of things and his Jeep wasn't enough to put it everything and he has to make another trip to get the other items."

"Maybe a Toyota FJ cruiser, I like the design and I can put more space at the back, it would be a good choice for a ride." He thought.

Heading back to his apartment he placed everything at the kitchen and Kyoko started to sort everything, Kyoko never realized that sorting vegetables and meat to the fridge as well canned goods to the pantry was fun if you are with a significant half trying to distract and play with you, Ren's playful side had been showing to her lately which made her happy as he is opening up..

The president even mentioned to Yashiro as both actors are starting to bloom and grow together, however never realized their status.

After sorting everything, it was still early, "You know you can leave all the clothes I got you here, so you can always have a change of clothes?" Ren persuaded as he pulled her to his lap, Kyoko relaxed and leaned to his chest.

"Then I'll arrange them at the guest room later." She stated.

"One day, you'll arrange them to mine, but for now, I want to be in your pace." Kissing her temple and Kyoko flinched a bit because of the beard, "And I need to get this facial hair moisturized to hell to make sure you're comfortable." She giggled at his concern to her.

Kyoko helped Ren arrange his own clothes to his room and loved the scent there at it screamed Ren in it.

Having a little break, Kyoko then started to make dinner and to Ren playful side; he hid her sandals and played innocent wanting her to stay for the evening.

And Kyoko did after calling Ookami she will stay with Ren for the evening; they ended up falling asleep in the living room with Kuu Hizuri films blaring in the background, Kyoko pressed between the backrest and Ren, making his arm as her pillow as she snuggled to his bare chest.

When a phone started to blare its ringing tone, Ren groggily took the phone and answered, Yashiro called to inform him for tomorrow's agenda as he was angrily called by the president in regards to Ren's social media updates for his Movember beard, Ren cringed as Yashiro claimed it was boring and now lecturing him to get a better photo, Ren sighed and replied he'll see what he can do, until Kyoko moaned and yawned asking who it was and Yashiro taking the message that there was a girl with him.

"Nothing Kyoko, you don't have to worry about anything." He said and forgot to turn the phone off, Yashiro on the other line was screeching and Ren turned his phone off.

The next morning Kyoko was making breakfast and Ren with his phone by the kitchen thinking of an angle for a better photo of his beard update, sighing in dismay as he thought of nothing.

Until a playful grin went across his face and idea flashed after watching Kyoko, "Kyoko?" Ren called and she hummed in reply, "Can you help me later?" he asked and she turned to him with a smile and nodded, "Great, we'll do it after breakfast."

And their breakfast, Ren pulled her to his bedroom bathroom; he placed her to sit at his marble sink and let her apply the beard oil to his growing facial hair, Ren has dyed back both of his hair and beard to its Tsuruga Ren color and now Kyoko's back is facing the mirror and wearing Ren's oversized shirt, she was not recognized as her hair was back to being short and remained to its raven color, Ren's visible boyish grin can be seen as he positioned a little bit to the side to make sure to see his facial hair and her beautiful smooth hands over his beard.

~CHAPTER END~

* * *

A/N: I would love to thank my good friend Kaname671 for helping me point out a lot of my mistakes in the fix, some how I feel comfortable in writing again as there will be a person helping me beta read.

I would also like to thank Mimag for calling out my flaws, I started to write around 2012 from my former account created by another good friend of mine and an inspiration, ZionX, and ever since that day, by the time I upload another fic, I try my best to improve and some noticed my writing are getting better, yet still needed more work, and I like how feed backs on my work are coming, I get to learn more and improve.

Please, if I got some few things lacking, or needed fixing aside from my grammar which is terrible, please tell me, I hope you will like my plot as compensation on my terrible writing skills.

-SGTINU


	2. The Needed Blessings

Chapter 2

The Needed Blessings

Kyoko took a sniff at her oily palm, "This smells nice." she noted and Ren nodded with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you like it, I thought you wouldn't, after all the scent is a strong menthol."

"Nope, kind of felt refreshing." She added and Ren playfully nuzzled her neck with his growing facial hair.

Having to be free from morning schedule, Ren dropped Kyoko to LME and headed to his training ground, he started to change to his BDU combat, loaded his belt kit and checked his firearm heading off to the firing range with a timer on hand.

Meanwhile Kyoko who had been informed about her call back is at the LME training room trying to train for her roof acrobatic stunts, she was trying simple parkour and making sure to stick her landing safely, she wanted her jumps as accurate as ninjas would do it.

She continued to train for her Momiji role, however having to practice in small room was not enough, she had to ask the President or Yashiro for any assistance in regards to the field she wanted to use in executing her practice stunts, of course she has to inform and let Ren know about her desire in practice, since maybe he can also assist her.

Having done her usual cool down stretch, she was surprisingly flexible as other talents and staff watches her execute her stunts like a professional gymnast, and while in her cool down routine, Ren came in giving polite head bows to others and headed straight for Kyoko with a bright smile.

"Hi?" he greeted and she returned the same expression.

"Hi to you too, what brings you here? I thought you had a shooting practice?" she asked.

"I did, and I have been topping the records I make in using the pistol." He informed.

"That's nice." She was happy for him, "Although, the training room for me and the obstacles are getting a little bit smaller to move in with the stunts I want to follow from my Momiji script." Kyoko informed Ren and he gave a chuckle.

"Would it be alright if I take you to a friend who has a huge place for you to practice? Maybe he can also teach you some of his moves for your to use in cases you want to improve your stunt standards?" he asked and her eyes sparkled, she jumped to him and gave him a hug when suddenly the training room's door burst open with the president in a Jurassic World Owen Grady costume holding up his iPad with Ren's recent upload that morning, his eyes were on fire.

"Who is she?" The man yelled in demand and Kyoko on the other gave away the answer after her face turned red, she took hold of Ren's shirt and hid behind him, Ren on the other hand laughed as he saw Ruto; Lory's trusty assistant dressed in an inflatable T-Rex costume following his employer - his stoic face visible from that small plastic space added the hilarity of his state. Yashiro with an un-amused look demanding some answers wanting to avoid breaking poor Kyoko's heart again after such scandal.

The actor just gave a plotting grin, "Try and guess?" then it all fell on Yashiro after he saw Kyoko all red and holding Ren by the torso without any restraint or hint of modesty like she would always do.

"Wait… Mogami-san?" he burst and Ren slapped his hand over their shared manager's mouth and the president was screaming and throwing Ren a pout in regards to his slow information of the couple's status.

Yashiro under Ren's hand was squealing like a little girl after she got her first make-up kit, he was excited, "I know, Mogami-san and you had been close after calling you this morning but knowing you are this comfortable with each other is different!" he commented and Lory had been pouting at them, poor Kyoko is now tomato red.

"Also, after the call back from the producers in your series, I received a message that both of you will have a photo shoot by three-thirty in the afternoon for the promotional posters." Yashiro informed and Kyoko nodded with a blush, "Location is to be sent soon, but for now I wanted to make room for your schedule as the director wanted all preparations for the upcoming prime time show to be aired soon."

After that outburst, "Shall we have lunch?" Ren offered and Kyoko meekly nodded and followed.

Yashiro came along however maintained his distance tailing them and internally screaming seeing how close and sweet they are despite trying to have a little distance for the purpose of their relationship secret - Kyoko however shows more comfort rather than her modest and respectful personality, while Ren would finally show his genuine side and not his forced politeness out of duty as well as his gentleman nature for his stage character, rather he was loose and showing real emotions.

Ren drove to an expensive restaurant which Kyoko did not approve however in Ren's defense, "Having to be in this place means the payment is not just the food, but rather the privacy of the place." Ren assured her it's for a cause, "And you'll like what they serve here too." Kyoko trusted his judgments.

"Ren is not a picky eater but tends to eat less, Kyoko wonders why however she ordered something that they could share and he would be complied to eat as many as well, Yashiro however on the side is suppressing his outburst seeing how cute they are, it's the first he sees Ren eating without any protest, Kyoko was even happy to put food on his plate.

"Yashiro-san, are we free before the photo shoot?" Ren inquired.

"Yes, why would you ask?" Yashiro snaps out of his little flowery fantasy.

"I want to bring Kyoko to a friend, she requested my assistance and I want to help her." It was affectionate and Yashiro complied.

"Then we have still plenty of time till schedule, the location is not even sent to me yet, so we have time." Yashiro confirmed.

Kyoko, busy with her attention to Ren as they conversed about her progress in her role as Momiji and Yashiro telling Ren how amazing she is on what she did at the audition. After their meal Ren called for the waiter for the payment of their meal, however the waiter stood only to stare at Kyoko and tried to get her attention, "Do you need anything?" she sternly asked from the offending stare the man was giving her and Ren's face flashed with a slight smirk.

"Is the weapon real?" Ren reverted to their conversation.

"I cut myself with it." Yashiro replied and Kyoko giggled.

"I told you it was sharp." She warned him, Ren was baffled.

Heading out, Ren's hand affectionately wrapped around Kyoko's waist and headed to his parked car just outside the restaurant and drove off for a minute drive to a huge warehouse building and headed in; Kyoko and Yashiro got amazed at the facility, from the walls, trampoline floors and the rock climbing walls, there was even a tall barricade for climbing and wide obstacle course, Kyoko's eyes sparkled, "Let's go have some fun, but before that, I'll have to talk to a friend who owns the place, his name is Sasuke."

Ren introduced his raven haired friend to Kyoko and immediately the man gave Ren's special onepass in case she wanted to practice. Even without changing to any tracksuit or gym clothes, Ren just pulled Kyoko to an area and just playfully hopped to the trampoline jumping around, Yashiro after taking his shoes off joined them, "I never had fun like this after that time when my mother got me my first game that broke after ten minutes!" Ren and Kyoko stared at their manager strangely.

Later that afternoon, Ren dressed in a tactical cargo pants tucked to his black combat boots, with his plain muscle shirt, his toned and defined upper body is in full display from the garment while Kyoko in a beautiful backless white fitting – thigh length dress and matched with a white high stilettos, her hair was yet again extended and was let down instead of the usual bun, Ren does not appreciate the backless dress and took off his combat cargo jacket to place it to her shoulders and everyone on set noticed his extra affection.

Waiting in the corner conversing; the staff were arranging and setting up the equipment at lobby of a law firm building, bystanders are now watching and until it was time for them to pose, Kyoko fell to her character and acted as if she is her mother. Speaking of maternal parent, she was also present as the building they are using is the famous law firm in Tokyo, men from around watching were drooling over the actress and Ren's inner Captain Adrian was growling and starting to get greedy holding his woman to make sure no one would steal her, the photographer is having a field day as her subjects are already in their environment.

The actor had been turned to a blonde and now looking like a real foreign task force soldier - especially when dressed to mimic a Japanese SWAT, with the last call for everyone into their places, Ren and Kyoko took up the center and the photography staff with their reflectors, lighting has been adjusted to the photographer's direction, "Just pose to whatever you feel like!" she instructed.

Ren playfully grinned and lifted Kyoko suddenly making her yelp a bit and immediately darting her sharpest glare, both palms rested to each of his shoulder for balance. Ren in character continued to shoot his toothy grin at her, "Perfect!" squeaked by the photographer, "Bring in more of that cheesy vibe!" she was obnoxious and the couple threw her a weird look, which she also flashed her device wanted a candid image to be added to her later collection.

They posed for a lot more sweet positions causing the staff to screech, until Ren called in for a little time out and asked for a paper and black marker, the lady from the information desk happily handed him the items. With a chuckle he was scribbling and went back beside Kyoko, the actress squinted her eyes in suspicion, Ren revealed what he wrote, '_I told you so_' it is a famous line only which committed and married men can understand and few of the staff which is in a marital or a relationship knew the joke and laughed so hard, the photographer happily took every photo as Ren tried to be his character.

Kyoko on the other hand who knew the jest as she would always state the same line whenever he tries to do what Kyoko says he shouldn't at home when he tried to iron or cook.

The best photo the photographer took is the first pose, foreheads touching while Ren carried her to his arms facing her, Kyoko in a scowl and cupping his cheek, while Ren in a toothy grin looked up at her, his arm muscles flexing as he carried her. Now that the photo shoot has finished being joined by their manager looking through the computer of the photographer of all their work.

Ren stood behind Kyoko with the actor's jacket draped to her shoulders and Ren's palms rested over the actress' hips, they commented on which are the best pictures taken, "Ren?" the actor looked up seeing his mentor.

"Luke-san?" Ren replied surprised.

"Father?" Kyoko blinked, and Luke seeing their position, the real soldier with his eyes seeing red started to glare with the imaginary smoke coming out his ears in anger, Ren on the other hand looked nervous and started to sweat knowing a six foot seven tall man, with a huge muscular body can put his bones to places.

"He's your father?" Ren turned to Kyoko and the actress tried to calm him down knowing he's a little distressed, Luke in his black muscle tank-top with his shoulder holster and pistol concealed by his white leather jacket was about to pull it off and ready to take out his firearm and shoot the actor however he needs to calm down to clear things and maybe he was just accusing his pupil wrong.

"Is it for work?" he asked in a calm manner and when the couple couldn't reply since they don't want to reveal their status to the public yet. Luke was ready to attack Ren however Seana finally intervened.

"Luke Anthony, we are going to be late." The stoic and cold woman spoke sending shivers to everyone, her icy glare shot her man as well as the others, "Kyoko, explain everything later to your stupid father. Wolf, we are leaving, I need to call our son after, I missed yesterday's talk with him." She called for the said raging man, now he looked like a kicked puppy whining at her.

"But spicy cupcake!" he tries to reason however Seana turned to him with a killing glare making him out when suddenly he pointed at Ren, "And you, I'll see you at the training grounds tomorrow, o-six-hundred sharp." the tough man walked away with Seana carrying her attaché case.

"Did I just witness a real life, Captain Adrian and Attorney Anna?" blinked by the photographer, she then turned to Kyoko, "And they are your parents?" The photographer just blinked shocked from that scene.

"My stepfather actually, but yes, they are." Kyoko blushed a bit, Ren sighed.

"I'll be having a worst morning tomorrow." He whispered to her.

"Don't worry, I'll try to ease him up and explain what I can." She smiled, everyone picked up their mutual affections to each other. It was late when they left the location and directed to drop off their manager to his apartment.

Alone in his car, "I'll make dinner, and please don't hide my shoes." Kyoko asked, "I need to go home this time, I got classes tomorrow." Ren pouted at her as a reply she found it cute but it was not going to work.

Arriving to his apartment she started work and told him about her father and gave Ren a bit of pointers on how to win the man's favor, Ren took notes in every word she says to him, Ren sat to his island counter while she danced around the kitchen, memorized all the needed ingredients to which pantry they are kept.

After their dinner Ren dropped her off at the Darumaya but she invited him in, the Taisho shot him a glare but he took his challenge and gave his polite reply, "I'll call father shortly and don't worry, you'll be fine." She assured him. Before leaving Kyoko left him with a kiss to relieve the actor from his anxious feeling on meeting Kyoko's father the next day.

Ren upon arriving back home, "I'm so dead." He sighed and went straight to showering and changing to one of those shirts Kyoko had bought for him.

The morning later, the actor did his best to look well and unbothered however his knees were shaky to know he has to meet the notorious father of his significant half, he looked over the mirror, "I'll be fine… I think." He said and drove off with his Camouflage pants and brown combat boots for shooting practice.

His pistol and ammunition already in place and secured to his belt, he marched in the building and headed in the full glass office of the said man, gray and black office with rustic interior, the smell of cigar and whisky mixed with the strong cologne greeted him like the usual, this time however is terrifying knowing the huge man had the same body build like those heavyweight wrestlers he watched in America.

The intimidation was added when the said man walk in with his all black attire, black V-shirt under his Harley Davidson riding jacket, black jeans and black timberland boots, his eyes were now calm, taking off his trucker hat he placed it over his desk and asking Ren to sit, "Kyoko told me everything. So you were that boy she was talking about when she was little?" he started and Ren only nodded.

"Listen, I can't say much and she would be furious if I decapitate you and I can see how you love her after all those advices you asked." He stared at Ren for a long while; "But if you make her c-" he was cut short by Ren.

"If I make her cry, then I'll do you a favor by means of disposing of my own self. I love your daughter sir and she is the best thing that ever happened to me, I cannot promise you that we would not fight since a healthy relationship would need it, I will still do my best not to hurt her. She is the one who saved me from my grief and had been my talisman, I cannot lose her and I would, in all my power to protect and take care of her." Ren stated and his friend and mentor is surprised at what he said but relieved that his daughter would be in good hands.

"My little… no she's no longer little." He gave a pained smile knowing he'll lose his baby girl, "My Princess, has been through a lot in the past and had been keeping it to herself, I want to hire you on a mission since you had become an honorary member and employee here as contractor." The younger man was surprised, "I want you to protect my daughter's heart. She has been hurt multiple times; by her mother, the past bullying at her school and that Fuwa boy, if I see him I-"

"I'll make sure he doesn't touch a hair from Kyoko." Ren finished his word.

"Glad we're both on the same page." Nodded by the older man in acknowledgement knowing that there is someone to assist him, "Now, let's head to the shooting range and let's see how well you did in yourself practice and new time record." He pulled Ren by the shoulder and went off to the basement of the building.

For the whole day Ren was busy with the entire schedule he had for his work day, Yashiro had been to his tail for his organized schedule, and while at lunch he sent a photo of his bento to Kyoko where he ate what she has made that morning when he went to see her at the Darumaya. Peers noticed his change especially showing his much softer side, he is still that professional that everyone adores however he is distant to other women now considering his relationship and loyalty.

"Hi." Ren greeted Kyoko at studio TBM, Kyoko just finished her gig as a chicken, Ren snorted reminiscing the times he always pulls her costume head, "Done already?" he asked.

"Yup, do you have any appearances for this evening?" she asked.

"Nope, I came to pick you up for the weekend."

"And what for?" she quizzed.

"You don't have class tomorrow and that means you can stay at my place right?" he pleaded, "And I'll tell you what happened." Ren tried to bribe her with more information.

Kyoko was sold and would come along, "Tsuruga-san, good evening?" greeted by Hikaru, "Kyoko-chan, would you like to join us for dinner? It is Yuusei's treat." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I got plans for the evening." She apologetically smiled at him and he looked disappointed, Ren darted him with a 'I'm her plan tonight' look and Hikaru stood a little shocked.

"Go change, I'll wait." Ren sent her off with a prideful smile.

When Kyoko came back she was bouncing in glee, wearing one of the dresses Ren got for her, it was a white cute polo dress, Ren chuckled knowing he was wearing the same kind of shirt, a white polo shirt that tucked to his trousers in which again made him look like a bodyguard; taking her hand bag and holding her hand made the poor host's jaw drop.

~CHAPTER END~

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank my good friend Kaname-san for again helping me with the beta reading and my other good friend Mimag for the edit and help on how to improve, she has been very accommodating with all my flaws when it comes to my word building, thank you so much guys!


	3. Word in the Street

Chapter 3

Word on the Street

Dressed in leggings, fitting hoodie over her matching black tank top and trainer shoes to match, ready to hit the streets, Kyoko stretched by the sidewalk waiting for her jogging companion. Shortly a man in black hoodie matching jogger shorts and trainers followed her with a kiss, and they went to jog off the road, he wasn't getting attention as he covered his head with his jacket.

Earlier that evening they were strategically planning for their route where there will be less people for their safety, having to round the blocks near Ren's apartment they managed to survive not being recognized, Ren hid himself good under his hood and sunglasses.

Arriving back, "I'll make us some good breakfast." Kyoko smiled and bounced to the kitchen, "You take a shower first." She instructed so he'll be distracted while she make them some breakfast.

Following the regimen diet strictly Kyoko went in charge with everything, and Ren's body for the past few weeks with his now regular gym schedule is starting to take form, it wasn't as big as her father but just enough to drool on those eight packs he's starting to shape. Humming while she tries to make a protein packed and healthy breakfast for him, and make a lighter one for hers, since she needed to be of proper figure for her own Momiji role, she managed to whip some delicious food.

"It's Sunday and we don't have work, why are you in a hurry?" Ren came out only with a towel on making her blush red looking at him dripping wet, he chuckled, you know you should get used to this, Ren went to embrace her from behind and pressed pepper kisses to her cheeks and neck which made her giggle from the tickling feeling.

"Did you already groom that monstrosity of yours?" Kyoko asked rubbing his now smooth beard after growing for two weeks.

"Uh-huh, but it would be in my liking when you do it for me." His playful side is showing again making her feel embarrassed.

"Go get dressed, I'll serve breakfast then I'll go shower after."

"It's a lazy Sunday, I missed staying in." he gave that cute pout that seemed to work on her, "And I wanted to have the best lazy Sunday." He added.

"And how would that be a best one?" she snorted.

"Cuddles and movie date." He replied and she finally giggled nodding.

"Alright." she said, giving up, Ren bounced to his bedroom to change into what Kyoko bought for him, a simple cotton knee length jogger shorts and white shirt with 'South Sheriff International Company' Kyoko's step father's company logo and title.

Ren has been sporting their goods for a while after he was provided some issued uniform for his own convenience as a member, Kyoko after her shower joined him and shortly after they are now found in the wide living room with the television blaring with some new foreign movies.

It was some kind of sports movie about American football and Kyoko had been touched by the actors of the movie, especially the mother who adopted the football playing son and taking him as her own, cuddled on the sofa, where Ren laid flat on his back with his head resting to the push pillow on the arm rest and Kyoko to his chest sobbing at the touching moment and Ren chuckling.

It wasn'tt long when she grew tired and snoozing at his chest which he does not mind having her to be light, he wrapped his arm around her and had a quick nap as well leaving the huge flat screen blaring.

An hour passed and Ren is the first one to wake up, Kyoko still snuggled and comfortable to his chest, with a naughty thought he reached out for his phone and set the camera to the screen mode and made sure to hide her face and enough to show his beard and a bit of her hair to the image, once satisfied after some few takes, he tapped his phone thinking of some good caption.

Kyoko latched on to his chest both of her arms attached under his torso and her head fits the crook of his neck, Ren rested his wrist to her back typing with a huge grim across his face, upon upload he put away his phone and tried to snuggle to Kyoko more, despite she is not yet comfortable to sleep in his room, he is well content that she is fine as long as it is the living room.

They continued to nap until Kyoko woke up and started making their lunch. And true to what Kyoko promised, after their meal they went back to their spot and resumed their lazy Sunday with a cuddle.

Monday went fast and Ren dropped her off to Darumaya for her to prepare for school while he went on to his morning routine at the firing club all dressed in his BDU.

Ren accompanied by his manager, armed with mufflers, Yashiro watched his charge go through the field in speed firing AR rifle at the targets and going around the obstacle with ease, he moves like one of those real special service forces he watches in documentary, "Time?" Ren asked one of the officials present supervising his performance gave a positive feedback on his performance which is impressive.

After his morning routine, Ren changed to his normal attire for work, with is brown messenger bag to his shoulder they went in the studio for his morning appearance in a talk show.

In casual dress shirt and trousers that matched his waistcoat, he was prepared by the staff for the introduction. With his name called he flashed his gentlemanly megawatt smile and waved to the crowd walking to his seat facing the host, Ren has been warmly welcomed by squealing fans and fangirling host, especially his perfectly dyed beard that shines after it's oily maintenance by Kyoko.

Ren would answer all her questions especially to his private life as part of the entertainment, although he knew that there would be something to be questioned about his controversial updates over his social media especially it was quite the intimate private moments, Ren braced himself and had his replies ready.

And indeed his thoughts were right, "In regards to your latest social media updates, many of us asked if it is real and true that the Japanese top actor and the most sought bachelor is indeed off the market?" she paused, "Let us face it, all photos you recently shared were intimate and questionable knowing it is not like you to show so much skin and scandalous poses."

Ren gave a chuckle, "It is indeed my updates and as for the intimacy of it, I hope she is not going to throw me out the couch tonight." With that statement everyone gasped shocked to his confirmation, "She agreed, only however I should not reveal who she is yet, it is prejudicial to her own interests, she wanted to keep our relationship however I wanted to show the whole of Japan…. No the world that she is my girl and mine alone." He looked at everyone's shocked face and mentally grinned, "With a reason to make sure she is marked and mine alone, she has quite the suitors and I'm a selfish man." He admitted, the host's jaw dropped hearing such facts from the actor who they knew to be single.

"May we ask, when did you start dating?"

"Until recently, after I confessed to her." He paused, "I was delighted to know that she felt the same way." With a genuine smile he added, "It wasn't because I'm a top actor or a guy being sought by women, but rather as a person, she honestly told me of my awful side which she loved and which made me a human, I want to be honest, I wasn't nice and actually rude to her in our first meeting but later she proved me wrong, I became her senpai after, I taught her everything I know and helped her with basic things in surviving life in the industry; she is a hard working, honest and tough lady, I admire her a lot, she refused any kind of financial or other kinds of assistance from me, all she wanted was emotional support and my presence." He gave out a loving soft look imagining Kyoko.

Ren did not reveal Kyoko's identity as well as her affiliation to the entertainment industry, "Are we going to know her any time soon?" the host asked.

"Hopefully, if she is ready. I want to follow her pace and respect her privacy, she is quite the private person when it comes to our intimacy and she ignored me for a few hours because of our bathroom photo." He chuckled.

"How did you meet her?"

"Eleven years ago, near a creek in Kyoto, I found a little girl in pigtails-crying because her mother was not delighted of her almost perfect score at school and that made me feel bad with my barely hanging grades." He snorted remembering his grades, "We got to know each other and she mistook me for a fairy, I am of a Japanese and Foreign blood and I look a bit of a foreigner at that time." He did not reveal his blonde appearance and only gave a hint, "She was amazed at me and I started to befriend her, we got close and I liked her a lot, she was six at that time and I was ten, she would tell me everything out of her heart and I would be there, and in return I did the same."

"She gave me the love and comfort I needed and the company I long for, hence, the time for me to leave came. My father only came to Japan for certain project and he brought me along, so before leaving, I left her a gem stone for her to keep and until this day she treasures it and calls it Corn." He gave a hearty chuckle, "Because of such gift, eleven years later, I recognized her and finally fell in love."

"So it's a childhood sweetheart?" the host squealed.

"Yes." with a bright soft smile.

"Wow, Tsuruga-san is quite the romanticist!" she giggled.

"Like what my personal trainer said, soldiers are huge romanticists." Ren stated, "I am not a soldier however as I adopted my character Captain Adrian I realized and applied my feelings to perfect him, now all I need to do is to impress my girlfriend's father who is an actual soldier, although I already got his blessing, I wanted to show him how earnest I am for his daughter" Ren confirmed.

More conversation in regards to his relationship was made and when the show ended it made the headlines that Ren is indeed graduated of being single and now revealed he is in a loving relationship with his childhood sweetheart.

With his day full of schedule, Kyoko is back at her school dealing with lectures and quizzes.

* * *

When afternoon came Ren met with Kyoko in the LME training room and she is there practicing with her daggers, Ren watched for a second before making his presence known, he chuckled when she messed up a step yet admired her swift movements on handling a real weapon.

"I'm sorry." Ren immediately started and approached her, "I admitted I'm already dating in my interview earlier, although as promised, I kept your identity as secret." Ren kissed her hand and Kyoko puts away her weapons.

"It is fine, as long as you keep your promise, I wanted to be recognized because of what I can do and my skill, not because I'm dating the Tsuruga Ren that the Japanese people love as an actor." She chuckled.

"I know, and that is what I love about you, you are a fighter and one tough woman." He pulled her to him.

"I'll just clean up and then we can go." Kyoko said and Ren had to let her go.

Kyoko changed to some casual clothes and went out the dressing curtain to find Ren scrolling to his phone showing a mischievous smirk, "Okay, what are you up to now?" Kyoko in suspicion and Ren laughed waving at her to come close.

Kyoko sat beside him and leaned; Ren's arm rested over her shoulders and pulled her to scoot closer, Kyoko giggled looking at a photo of Ren wearing-full gear combat uniform; heavy rig vest full of ammunition and loaded-modified AR15 over his shoulder matching the cocky smile and pose with the other employees of the South Sheriff Int'l Co. and sporting the same mesh trucker cap with identical logos.

"They already adopted you." She mused.

"They did, and look at this, your father shared this one to his own page." After showing the image Kyoko was ugly laughing and Ren wheezing; Saena with her usual scowl unhappy with the camera flashing, wearing her black sleeveless dress and white suit coat to match, her attaché case to her hand and shooting the camera man a glare, and beside her is Kyoko's stepfather who comically copied Ren at his promotional photo for the new drama, all in full gear uniform and body ammunition vest with his BCM rifle to his chest, leaving a caption, 'The parents' version' and Ren immediately shared the said post and Kyoko did the same finding it amusing.

Heading home Kyoko was not dropped off to her place but instead brought to Ren's apartment to share dinner, "What's with the good mood?" Ren showering her with kisses to the cheek and neck from behind while she slices the vegetables for their dinner.

"Nothing much, I'm just surprised that my classmates nominated me to be a council President."

"Really, that's a surprise considering the girls don't like you that much." Ren asked, since Kyoko already told her about her own circumstances.

"They don't, right after I told them off, I am not interested in any of the guys at school and I flatly told them off that I'd rather bother on my education than waste my time dating someone at our school and besides I got my own special someone which is not from our school." She shrugged and Ren hummed continuing his affectionate assault to her neck and cheeks, she doesn't mind his ticklish facial hair considering she is growing accustomed to it, Kyoko also knows that when it's time to shave it she'll miss it.

"I'm glad, so how is your election doing nonetheless?" Ren again asked.

"It's a surprise that despite the girls hating me in the past, they grew to like me now and I don't know why?" confused.

"Maybe they saw through you, how beautiful of a person you are, you are an honest friend, knowing how Kotonami and Chiori-san love and cherish you as their best friend, you are precious, my love." Ren admired.

With their dinner finished, heavy to his heart, he has to bring Kyoko home and wait for tomorrow again to get her for their usual dinner, "I'll be reporting to LME tomorrow noon, we don't have class in the afternoon so I'll be seeing you around." She assured him.

"I just wish we're both living together, but I don't want to rush you." Ren stated and Kyoko just gave him a sad smile.

"We'll get to that point." Kissing him tenderly, making sure no one is around she stepped out his car and headed in the Darumaya. Upon securing his girlfriend who is in the safety of her home, Ren received a message that she is already in her room, he drove back to his apartment and changed to sleep.

It is just the second day of the week and Ren is already tired, dressed in long sleeve cargo shirt tucked to his black jeans and matched with his brown Timberland boots, he went in to LME with his manager to see though his meeting with R'Mandy photographer for his next project.

"You look unusual today, you look like Kyoko's dad." Yashiro mused, "What's new?"

"Nothing, can't I just wear what she got for me?" Ren shrugged and Yashiro bounced squealing.

Heading in the President's office, he mused at the new theme of the room as it looked like a woodland, the President dressed in camouflage uniform to match the scenery and his trusty secretary in a leafy state, walking around with a bush costume and the president with his face smothered with jungle green, brown and black paint.

The said photographer and crew of R'Mandy are face palming and looking strangely at the cosplaying man, Ren snorted at the reaction. "Wow, you match the environment." Yashiro commented suddenly and everyone turned to Ren seeing his attire, the President laughed.

"Kanou-san wanted to ask for Kyoko-chan to be your modeling partner after seeing your promotional posters." The President started.

"Kyoko?" Ren surprised but deep inside he was happy.

"You both had that indeterminate chemistry, you create that immeasurable romantic vibe going on and I want that for the next project!" demanded by the Kanou and the staff gave a rough nod convincing Ren to work with Kyoko.

"I would love to work with her." Ren mentally celebrated and Yashiro kept himself from jumping around and pulling the President for tango.

After some few finalization for the project, the crew left the President with Ren and Yashiro, and upon stepping out of the room, Lory pulled Yashiro and did a little cha-cha having to ship Ren and Kyoko and being the biggest fan of the couple, Ren chuckled in response.

Meanwhile, Kyoko busy with her campaign and her circle of friends as well as classmates helping her – is busy and seeing through her platforms, she was being mobbed by the boys mostly but shows no interest.

Suddenly a loud roar of engine came from the school yard, a huge matted Hummer H1 parked beside a black Sedan, and a huge man with the same body build of a wrestler stepped out the huge military vehicle, the clothes did not help the intimidating figure as he wore black tactical pants and brown combat boots to match, his shirt was fitting that shows his company logo and a cap top match the look, he did not proceed to the building but rather went to open the door for the driver of the Sedan, pulling out a woman in an all black pencil skirt and suit, her hair was up to a bun yet, was styled to have a proper and appealing look, she handed him her usual attaché case.

The student's jaw dropped and the teachers looked intimidated, however to their show Kyoko went up to them, "Hey sweety!" softly greeted by the giant man and Kyoko greeted him with a hug.

"You forgot about me." Saena coldly spoke, kyoko turned to her with a soft smile.

"Of course not, mother." Kyoko gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, "Why are you here by the way?"

"About that…" started by the man, "You see... me and your mom talked about transferring your baby brother here, she might not look like it, but she misses him, and considering you are with us here in the City, we don't have to worry about you anymore."

"I see…" Kyoko looked guilty. Saena seeing through her daughter, she sighed.

"I know how you feel, however you need to face and fix your problem, I do not have a daughter who leave things half assed." The cold woman stared at her in displeasure and Kyoko stared back with a mix of guilty and worried look, "Come here." Seana sighed and softly said, Kyoko went to her and hugged her torso, Saena softly patted her head.

"It is not always sunny and bright, we need to face the darker parts, I know I am not the perfect mother for both of you, but I tried to reconnect with him, and he is a mature boy, you can speak to him, he will understand." Kyoko looked up at her mother.

"I know that mother, but I abandoned him and came with Fuwa, leaving him without a word."

"Understandable, however you need to speak to him and ask for his forgiveness. I call him every time and he never ask about you and feeling bitter." It added her guilty feeling, "I advise you not to call him but rather speak to him personally, it will help. I haven't seen him for years however I tried my best to be a mother despite the distance."

"You are a good mother; you are just trying to keep me and Otsukinoji-kun out of trouble and teaching us to avoid grave failure."

"I consider you and Otsukinoji not a mistake, despite what happened when I had you as a consequence of my own foolishness, seeing you a hard working and honest girl makes me a proud mother, you try your best and I know you do not want to do things half baked and I want you to do the same when facing your mistakes." She sternly said and Kyoko hugged her tighter.

"What about me?" whimpered by the foreign man.

"Suck it up, gaijin." Saena snarled and the man pouted at them and Kyoko finally giggled.

"Now that you are here, can you take us to your head master's office?" Saena politely asked and Kyoko took them there, whispers and gossips immediately started to spread that Kyoko is of foreign blood seeing she called the foreign man her father and the cold woman her mother.

They came in flashy which caught everyone's attention and when Kyoko went back to her work for the campaign her parents went to settle everything.

She was bombarded with questions that she answered half heartedly keeping some of the information, when they asked her about the man being her father she replied yes, but never clarified that he is her stepfather which she still honestly replied the question of being his daughter and the top lawyer being her mother.

By that afternoon, Kyoko went out to shop for some art supplies for a project for her school before heading to LME and found a book which she bought. Kyoko had been looking at it with guilty feeling.

When Ren found her at the training room, "Hey?" he was worried seeing her sad, "Are you okay?" he asked kneeling by her knees.

"To be honest, no, I'm not." Ren cupped her cheeks and gave a reassuring smile.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" he asked and sat beside her, Kyoko scooted closer and handed him the book.

"It's a long story." She looked up at him with teary eyes and Ren softly smiled.

"Then let's head home and tell me about it?" Ren pulled her up and they left the building.

~CHAPTER END~


	4. My Bright Sky

A/N: To Kaname-san and Mimag-san, thank you for making a better writer, I appreciate all your help, also, please get well soon, Mimag-san.

* * *

Chapter 4

My Bright Sky

Kyoko made them a quick dinner and shared the bowl of what she cooked in the living room all snuggled at the carpet, "I never knew you had a brother." Ren admitted and Kyoko looked up at him.

"I never spoke with anyone about my mother or father and even my brother." She confessed, "And I don't want to think about Otsukinoji-kun knowing I failed and abandoned him in Kyoto." She looked down.

"Can you tell me about it?" Ren tried to comfort her, putting down the food and pulling her closer.

"R-remember I used to stay with the Fuwas after Mother left? Me and Otsukinoji stayed with them while they care for us." She started and Ren rubbed her back trying to comfort her in physical manner, Kyoko breathed deep, "He is a quiet boy and never complained about anything despite all my attention is given to Shotaro, I neglected him while we were in the care of the Fuwas and thought he was fine with such circumstances knowing I was trained to be the next Okami and Shotaro's bride." Ren loathed hearing Kyoko was planned to be Fuwa's bride.

"Don't mistake, I give all thanks to the Fuwa couple for loving me and Otsukinoji-kun as their own and I appreciate Masato-Oji-san became a father figure for my brother and learned things from him, I too appreciate Yayoi-Baa-san for taking me under her wing and teaching me all the ropes of being an Okami." She warmly smiled.

"I came here in Tokyo without a second thought after Shotaro tricked me and forgot about my brother, I feel guilty and an awful sister to him" she finally cried and Ren pulled her to his lap and kissed her forehead.

"What is he like?" Ren asked and Kyoko started to think deeply.

"I actually don't know… however he is a mellow boy, with the love of the outdoors, he would go out and fish with Oji-san and bring home a huge fish." She smiles fondly, "Loving the outdoors, he can be found roaming the clearing, the rivers and forests, Otsukinoji-kun is always silent and never complained despite being bullied by Shotaro because of his blonde hair, I'm an awful sister for not standing up for him and protecting him again harsh words from Shotaro." Biting her lip and sobbing at Ren's chest.

The actor was blaring in anger wanting to castrate the singer for what he has done to Kyoko and bullying her brother, "As of now, I do not know how he looks, if he is safe and more importantly how he is doing. I'm scared of facing him, Mother and Father earlier came to school to enroll his information and credentials and he will be staying here with us in Tokyo, I don't know how to face or even apologize on how a failure of a sister I am to him."

"You are not a failure, you were just prioritizing the wrong thing, and you are in full faith that the guardians you had is standing in as a great role model for him." Ren softly kissed her temple, "Talk to him and tell him about your circumstances, how foolish you were to be tricked and used, how sorry you are for not being an active sister and a role model for him, although, it is not too late to tell him you love him and wanted to make up for lost time." Ren assure.

"We are not perfect, we have flaws, just like I was, but after you came along to my life and kept me straight, you kept me from losing it and here I am embracing my past, my mistakes and the real me, Kyoko, I would never be this way without you, indeed 'behind the gloomy clouds lies a bright sunny sky.' And that is you Kyoko, you are my sky, my comfort and talisman." Kissing her fully, Kyoko is straddling Ren and holding on to his neck for support, Ren to her hips keeping her steady.

Kyoko loved the tickle feeling of his facial hair to her chin and upper lips when they bite each other's lips, noses brushing and tongues dancing, Kyoko little by little learning intimate touches from Ren and their little sweet moments turning into a heated one.

Separating for air Kyoko scooted in the crook of Ren's neck, "You make mistakes which make you more human, love. It makes me love you more as you are a beautiful person inside and out, embrace it because it is something we learn from." Ren hummed to her.

Their dinner was long forgotten and the couple are laid over the carpet and continuing their earlier make out, when all tuckered out, Kyoko snuggled to his chest and petting his beard and running her slender fingers though its longer strands to his chin, "Boss earlier called me for a meeting with R'Mandy Advertisement department and they want you to pair with me after seeing our promotional posters." Ren informed and Kyoko used her forearms as support to position to his chest and face him with a surprised look, her puffy eyes and red nose looked cute, Ren's hands are holding to support her hips.

"Really?" she replied and Ren nodded.

"And Boss advised me to embrace my inner foreign side because Masato-san wanted to get me in my Captain Adrian side."

"I see then, embrace your inner Captain Adrian then?"

"I am afraid that my inner Adrian will turn to my past, he is ruthless and depressed."

"And I am here." Kyoko gave him a peck and a soft smile, the couple had a night of comforting each other with their words and soft cuddles, Kyoko noticed their food and resumed their meal.

"Do you want to go home?" Ren asked and she shook her head in response, Ren loved it when she stays with him.

"So when is the photo shoot?" Kyoko asked.

"We did not plan yet, however when the management comes they will inform us with the location and schedule, Yashiro will handle everything."

"I see." She hummed.

"You are Filming as Momiji tomorrow afternoon right?" Ren asked.

"Yup, want to come and watch?" she offered.

"I don't have anything in the afternoon and I think Yashiro can sneak me in." he winked.

"I would love that." She hummed.

"Do you have anything in the evening though?" Ren asked again.

"Nope." She nonchalantly replied.

"Good, I'll have you all to myself again."

"Corn is growing spoiled." She giggled.

"You spoil me." He chuckled in response.

For the first time Kyoko did not budge when Ren carried her to his bedroom and slept there all snuggled and close.

The next morning Ren had managed to convince her about his daily updates, positioning his phone on the island counter hiding Kyoko's head and only her body can be seen moving around the counter cooking, wearing one of Ren's shirts to match her pink pajamas, she cooked a traditional breakfast, grilled salmon which they bought earlier that week, miso soup, rice and tamagoyaki with nori seaweed and cheese that Ren likes.

It was sweet when Ren appeared and embraced her from behind and leaned down to shower her with audible kisses and Kyoko pulling the chopsticks to let him taste the tamagoyaki roll she made for him.

And the caption matched the sweet morning clip he shared which sparked more interest to his girlfriend knowing she is a traditional girl. Ren shared his words to his fans to match the scene, 'Appreciate the early morning effort she does making sure I'm full and healthy for the day, I took for granted how tiring and effort exhorting making traditional food is. Thank you and I love you, sorry I can't cook." He shared how he cannot make food to save his life, hence he was bold enough to announce his love for her.

Yet again such post made the headlines of social media with his mystery girlfriend being affectionate on making his breakfast and sharing the same mug of coffee with him.

* * *

Ren went to drop her off to LME since she was called for another job and Ren headed straight to his appointment with the reality show, they wanted to highlight his preparation for his Role as Captain Adrian.

Ren, helped by Kyoko dressed earlier that morning; donned a fitting 'South Sheriff Int'l Co.' Shirt neatly tucked to his tactical pants and exchanging his oxford shoes to Timberland boots, he was armed on his hip with ammunition magazine pouches and pistol holster.

Yashiro as usual with his trusty ear mufflers and now changed to the company shirt and jeans to accompany Ren, holding on to the digital timer and helping him time in.

The Camera crew as well as the reality TV host enjoyed the show at the firing range seeing Ren in action, a blonde man handed Ren a tactical rig vest full of rifle magazines and pouches.

The actor secured the strap for his own modified Carbine and went to position for his run in drill, "Stand by!" Yashiro shouted and was followed by a beep from the timer, Ren started going around the obstacle course shooting targets, he was being followed by Yashiro from behind.

"Holster up!" called by Yashiro again and Ren finished his run, "Nice, thirty seconds." He approved.

"Tighten up when you hold the rifle, less recoil means less aiming on your usual position, it will take you milliseconds to reposition, so tighten up and run through the course again." Kyoko's father instructed in English and Ren replied.

"Affirmative." Ren turned with a nod to Kyoko's father.

"Reset!" Yashiro assisted. "Stand by!" with a beep again.

"Can't wait for my own kid to play competition with you kiddo!" yelled by Kyoko's father to Ren.

"I can't wait either!" Ren teasingly yelled back.

"If that happens, then I'll get my kid here as well, let's see who's the better shooter!" said by another Japanese man who's in the company of Luke.

While Ren is busy with his schedule Kyoko on the other hand is loaded back at the LME building, not because of certain errands, but rather looking through scripts being handed to her by the department head, "Just chose one, you are not obliged to get all of them, and no one is going to question you for declining, you have loaded schedule and can only pick one, so give it some thought no need to rush." Sawara comforted her.

She went to the President's office for some advice only to laugh at the new setting of the office turned into a sea, Lory dressed in a merman costume full with beard and trident and Ruto to a Sebastian crab costume. (A/N: get the pun? Lol)

"Come my dear, what seems to be the problem?" Lory in character and Kyoko couldn't take him seriously.

And Kyoko told him about her dilemma, "Then chose something that is near to your heart, something that reflects to a character that you would love to portray~" Lory said, "Come Sebastian assist my dear girl to her next appointment." Lory told and Ruto moved his crabby claws in confirmation.

Staff and employees of LME are used to their president's antics and seeing the poor secretary slash assistant in such manner is amusing and a norm to them.

After Kyoko changed surprisingly Ren already arrived bringing a store bought bento, he let Ruto know that he will drive her to the location where she is scheduled to film her latest project.

They shared lunch first and drove to her schedule, on their way to the location Kyoko had been telling Ren about the roles she got, all were guest appearances for dramas and the same advice was given by Ren after the President, and Kyoko decided on a role she is going to confirm to her handler Sawara.

Arriving at the location, Kyoko was immediately taken by the staff to get her prepared, Ren was looking like a kicked puppy forgotten his treats since Kyoko didn't even say goodbye or left him a hug; so he joined Yashiro at one corner with a frown and a kicked puppy look, "What happened?" Yashiro asked.

"She forgot the kiss." Yashiro squealed like a little girl and Ren finally was noticed by the staff and even the director.

Kyoko changed to her Momiji costume, she looked fierce, sexy and intimidating in such ninja costume, pulling her long hair to a ponytail with a headband on, her ninja costume is made to a skirt and was prepared in detail in regards to her waist design, her weapon loaded to the hip and she looked ready for the role, Ren's eyes grew wide and ghosted a smile which everyone failed to notice.

She is perfect he thought – Kyoko on the other hand is discussing with the director pointing out the places where she needed to execute her stunts, the crew were busy putting up safety nets and cushions in case she falls or the other stunt men to follow her.

To her surprise her sensei Kotetsu Uesugi is present and demanded to watch her perform her stunts and fight scene, and to everyone's shock the old famed actor mentioned that she might be his great creation when it comes to execution of martial arts combat as well as she might inherit his name in the traditional combat acting considering the actress insisted on performing her own stunts and difficult fighting scenes.

Kyoko in respect bowed to him as her thanks, "Make me proud." He sternly said, Kyoko with a straight and stoic look already in character nodded.

Ren watched the fight scene went on and impressed as Kyoko's performance on handling real deadly weapon and carrying out all the stunts toe-to-toe with the stunt men experienced with combat.

After the Director called break impressed at the performance of the actress she patted him, while the actor Koga chuckled and thanked Kyoko for another job well done.

Taking notice of Ren Koga grinned and playfully teased the older actor about what he shared that morning to social media, Ren noticed Kyoko blushed after hearing it and playfully smirked ignoring Koga.

"Hey." Ren called for Kyoko who finished talking to her sensei who came to visit.

"Hey to you too, what's with the long face?" Kyoko imagined Ren with a puppy ears and doggy nose all looking sad and being kicked, she giggled and patted him by the beard forgetting about Koga, Yashiro grinning at the scene.

"You forgot about me earlier." Ren finally said.

"Sorry, Jun-san had to pull me to get changed, you know how it goes."

"True, although what's the plan tonight?" Ren asked.

"I'll make dinner, what do want for tonight?"

"Anything you make is good." He gave that American shrug and Kyoko rolled her eyes. Koga who was ignored noticed the close interaction and Ren's palm to an intimate place; Kyoko's waist and in the process pulling her close.

"Although the pantry and fridge is almost empty, I think we need to get more later too." Koga listening to the conversation of Ren and Kyoko, it finally clicked into him that the mystery girlfriend is none other than his polite co-star, Yashiro noticing the realization.

"Can I have a favor?" Yashiro asked Koga who turned to him, "Can you keep this one a secret? Kyoko-chan wanted to avoid such scandal while she is still early in her career, she is receiving no help from Tsuruga-san in regards to her fame and would love to keep it that way, you see how hard working she is and wanted to rise on top with her sheer will, talents and hard work. So I hope you can respect that? I am speaking on behalf of the couple, they just got together after a year of denial and trouble." Yashiro with his threatening smile, Koga remained silent and made a promise.

After Kyoko's schedule they were free to go, it is rare for Ren's schedule to be light, and he was keeping it such way taking minimal roles and appearances wanting to have a long rest from his busy schedule; however, his main purpose is to give more time for his dear girlfriend.

As promised they went out to get the groceries and the couple went on for a disguise which they like, Kyoko dressed in some casual denim mini shorts, white loose shirt with the neck drop being huge enough to slide-sideways to her shoulder revealing her black bra strap, he hair extension brushed to a Momiji ponytail, Ren however is in his white shooting-club jersey shirt that looked like a muscle shirt hugging his biceps tight as well as hip line, cargo pants and his brown boots, head covered with a mesh cap with the same logo as his shirt, he took off his contacts and revealed his bright emerald eyes that Kyoko loves.

Pushing the cart, he was glaring at every male species in the store who had been eying his woman, a pair of golden band rings showed their status to make sure he mark his claim, "I forgot to get the parmesan!" Kyoko said in English, "Honey, can you get me the one that's already in a bottle and powdered? It has a green cap. Thank you." She gave a peck to his lips, he smiled at her and kissed back.

"I'll be back." He said and Kyoko went ahead to checkout everything to the cashier while she would wait for him there, the male cashier has been hitting on her however she ignored, Ren went back and brought the said item putting it to the pile over the counter, some heavy things like the beer cans and other beverages were still in the cart and waiting for Ren to carry, the cashier's eyes bulged seeing the tall and bearded man behind Kyoko, "Sorry I'm late baby, was he bothering you?" Ren muttered his deepest voice and Kyoko wanted to laugh at such an act.

"Not really, although he was pesky hitting on me."

"Listen, buddy, bother my wife again and I'll send you to hell early." Ren growled and pulled the man by the collar, "Can't you see she's married?" he snarled.

"Okay, darling, that's enough, he might piss himself." Kyoko kissed his cheek to calm him down, Ren stood behind Kyoko holding her protectively by the waist, after paying which Ren pulled out his gold card.

Again Kyoko was prohibited on carrying anything and Ren handed her the bag of chips they bought while he carried all the bags, he loaded it all to his new FJ cruiser and helped Kyoko up, he decided to use the said vehicle for their disguises to avoid grabbing attention, some fans know Ren's sports car and might take a hint if seen in public.

Driving back to his apartment Kyoko received a message from her mother, it was rare that Saena would send her messages and not calls, hence it was just to let her know if she wanted to be involved on redecorating the Mogami house because her brother is moving in with her parents.

"Go on, say yes, you wanted to be part of his life again right?" Ren's soft voice comforted her troubled look – Kyoko nodded, "Then write them back with a yes."

"Only if you come with me?" Kyoko asked and Ren surprised, he looked at her blinking,

"You want me to come along?" he smiled and she nodded.

"Then I will." Kissing her temple and reaching for her hand while he drives.

* * *

White blouse to match the high waist black skirt, Ren matched Kyoko's attire with simple dress shirt and trousers finally shifting back to his usual oxford shoes, he drove down to the Mogami home where Luke was already waiting by the driveway for them.

They went in holding each other's hands, Ren awed at the well furnished rustic aesthetic place, the foyer is well designed with modern and traditional sofa set and coffee table, a flat screen television, glass shelves with trophies and ribbons, frames full of medals and patches, military photo frames, Law related photos and childhood pictures of Kyoko and her little brother.

"So this is where it went, Kyoko with a fond look seeing the huge frame with gold medals and other awards, her photo where she wore bright gold puffy skirt and appealing top holding a baton, white high boots and tall hat with feathers she was a majorette, Ren learned new things about her which amazed him.

One photo where a blonde boy that awfully look like Luke stood in his Kendo uniform holding a tall trophy, he sports the same scowl like Seana and Ren assumed that is the infamous brother.

"So he is into kendo." Kyoko looked longingly at the photo.

"Kid, grab that screwdriver and come up here, we're putting together a shelf." Ren bounded up and Kyoko met with her mother who told her about the plans for the room and the living room renovation knowing there will be a third person living there.

"We're finished." Ren went down to tell the ladies, Ren sweating and Kyoko giggling seeing him all worked out, "It wasn't just a shelf though…" Ren added and Saena snorted.

"With few head scratches and panicked feelings after some missing pieces we're done." Sighed Luke putting his arm around Seana's shoulder, "Come see?" and they went up.

The room looked empty despite the new desk by the window, the floor bed at the end corner facing the bathroom and connecting closet, above the bed has a wall shelf with few books already placed, the other side of the room felt empty however and Kyoko suggested, "Why don't we decorate that one side it looks empty." She said sadly.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Seana and Kyoko in deep thought.

"What is your little brother's interest?" Ren asked helping her to have more ideas.

"He loves fishing and outdoors." She spoke.

"We don't have anything like that here." Seana intervened.

"So what is the plan?" asked by Luke.

"We go out and shop what is needed." Seana stated and Kyoko smiled. Quickly Luke got Ren some new shirt from his stash and lend him some new cargo pants, there were some smaller ones from his merchandise and let Ren have them, Ren changed his oxfords to black combat boots and hid his hair with the SSI co. beanie and let his emerald eyes deceive others, Kyoko on the other hand worn the same dress.

They went to the mall and let the boys handle such task on choosing the items as well carry what they bought for the design purposes, Seana went to look for a double sitter floor couch and she has an eye for rustic things and Kyoko pointed a matching small coffee table where he can put his things in.

"Look what we got!" said by Luke all proud to himself, Seana amused after getting Fishing rod wall mounts, a wooden board with lure hangers.

"I got some few designs too." Ren showed the coded colors of wooden fish lures, Seana looked at the wooden fish board she got and Kyoko felt bad for her the boys out done her.

"We can place that To Otsukinoji's door, I think they do a free name engraving to that." Kyoko suggested making her mother feel better and Seana sighed agreeing.

They shortly separated when Ren pulled Kyoko inside the department store and headed straight to the men's section, ren started to grab some casual cargo pants and plain shirts, as well as timberland boots in different colors, one is darker brown, the trademark brown color, black, white and khaki, Ren also went to get some casual shoes, "What are those for?" Kyoko amused seeing huge size of shoes, though a little smaller than Ren's.

"Earlier while me and your Dad is fixing up some shelves and cabinets,we were also assembling a closet, so after I asked you what he likes, I want to give him some welcoming gift, a little bribe if you want to ask." he winked.

"And how did you know his size?" she quizzed putting her hand on either side of her hips.

"Your Dad also told me." he grinned, "He's a big kid." shaking his head, "And knowing he likes outdoors he'll love this," ren smiled thinking being liked by Kyoko's brother, he needed all the family's approval to be with Kyoko fully.

They looked for more things to get to fill the empty closet, Kyoko mused when ren would ask her if it would be her brother's preference however she wasn't sure, guilty of the fact she doesnt know her brother deeply and his preferences.

It was noon when they came back to the Mogami home, Seana joined by Kyoko making their lunch while the boys does the assembly of all the new furniture they got.

Finishing putting up the board frame and mount for the fishing rods, Ren started to decorate it, "Don't decorate it yet, we'll put up the lures but let the girls put the others, I saw Spicy Muffins wanted to be more involved so I'll let her decorate." Luke winked, "Listen kid, always take notice to the little things, it'll help you in the future, considering Kyoko is my girl's spawn she tends to hide her emotions too, so if I were you; pay attention to the little details." He advised and Ren nodded taking notes from the older man.

"Now let's get that hook and double-ledge beside the board rack, I got some mini drawers for the sinkers and swivels to go." Ren followed his orders and took another mental note to ask for guidance when he'll need it the most.

After Kyoko and Seana finished making their meal, the table was full of traditional Japanese food, "I think we went overboard." Seana thought giving a sigh and Kyoko an awkward laugh, knowing they enjoyed spending time together and forgot they were just cooking for the four of them.

Ren swallowed hard and looked horrified at the food, "Kid, make sure you eat everything, it's one way to tell them you appreciate their effort." Luke instructed him and then nervously nodded.

Finishing their meal, Ren couldn't move and just sat there staring at the ceiling, the same goes for Luke, "We'll do the decorations now…" Kyoko awkwardly said and her mother followed knowing the boys wanted to think of what they were doing eating all those food when they can always pack it up and serve some for dinner.

Kyoko amazed at that the boys did and Saena asked for Kyoko to get the small floor sofa out of its cardboard and put it just below the double-ledge and hook, and later color coded the three fishing rods to the vertical wall stand, "That's perfect." Nodded by Seana and Kyoko approved of her work as well.

Next was the small full glass coffee table placing it facing the plush sofa, the pillows matched the camouflage design of the bed comforter and pillow case.

Kyoko then brought out a lot of paper bags with clothing contents, Saena folding some cargo pants and shorts looked sad and kyoko can sympathize, "Who knew he would grow this big." Saena sighed while Kyoko put polo shirts and long sleeved button down shirts on hangers and folded up the t-shirts, organizing the small walk in closet putting everything to the wardrobe and kyoko lining up the boots they bought.

"These are not shoes anymore." Saena mused, "But rather boats with soles and laces." kyoko giggled at her mother, "I missed a lot of things with you both growing up, I would not even imagine he would be a giant in such an age."

"I left Kyoto, he wasn't even as tall as me, but according to the shoes and shirts, he's almost the size of Ren." Kyoo stated.

"I hope with this we can start over again." Saena turned her head to kyoko.

"We found this." Ren gave a chuckle entering holding up a small molle backpack full of outdoor kits attached to the webbing and tarp tent bundled to a roll and place in a small pouch hanging under the backpack, Ren placed it to the hook of the wall shelf beside the rods and board rack, Kyoko admired the former empty corner of the bedroom, which is now decorated with detail.

"I found this too!" a dusty frame with boy scout patches of all the youngest Mogami's achievements, Saena looked fondly at the item and wiped it clean with a cloth, Ren did Luke a favor and pounded a nail for the frame to hang.

"It looks complete." Saena confirmed.

"Not until this goes to the door." Showing the earlier wooden fish, Kyoko smiled and placed it to the door, "I hope Otsukinoji-kun would not miss Kyoto that much."

"We made a deal by the way." Luke stated that made Kyoko surprised knowing there was a deal.

~CHAPTER END~


	5. Irreversible

Chapter 5

Irreversible

Heading back to Ren's apartment Kyoko remained silent throughout the ride, Ren respected her space and gave her some time after absorbing all guilty emotions, Ren knew how it feels and had a firsthand experience with all of it. Arriving; the actor held her hand tight - subtly letting her know about his love and support to what she is emotionally going through.

Inside the apartment Ren let her sit in the couch and fetched a glass of water for her, he then silently took off her shoes and pulled her with him to snuggle, they remained in silence for an hour until she hummed and scooted to him closer.

"We did not know that your brother's condition was that bad, love. Please don't blame yourself." Ren played with her hair and his other hand gave a soothing rub to her back.

"I know Mother and Father planned everything on setting up everything for his comfort but I never knew that such room becomes his safe haven and hiding place in a big city." Kyoko now sniffled and another round of tears is starting to fall.

"It reminds me of how you locked your heart from all those pain and your brother's way of hiding is where he would hunker down in his own room which would remind him of his home, the place where he grew up and the place he loved to wander." Ren explained, "However in your care, there is no reason to hide, you don't because I'm here and I'll be guarding it, while he has nothing, he would consider that room we helped make perfect for his comfort, and you were there to make it."

Kyoko gave a sad smile after she looked up and Ren dropped pepper kisses to her lips which she returned, "My prince charming." She gave a tiny giggle.

"Unlike me however, he was betrayed twice and I know mother is trying her best on reconciling to both me and my brother and she has a reason why she left us, she has two mouths to feed and to take care." Kyoko explained, "While there is me abandoning him because of a whim to be with that hypocrite."

"And because of that whim we got to meet each other again."

"I honestly don't regret what I did because I finally found what I wanted to do, adding the fact we found each other as a cherry on top." Kyoko confessed and Ren smiled.

"Then such whim did not go to waste, it was your life choice after all, in the other hand there is a price to pay and it caused some damage, I know the past could not be returned to make amends to all your short comings as a sister, but just like your mother who is trying her best at reconnecting with you, try in the same manner like how she is doing her best, give it time." Ren comforted her and Kyoko gently rested her head over his chest as she lay over him.

"Betrayed and abandoned, no wonder he shut himself from everyone and refused to trust, he likes to be in his own world, Father said that he and Mother bought a property in Kyoto near the forest for him to separate from the Fuwas, he was feeling like a dead weight for them." The actress gripped on her lover's shirt.

"The deal that your Father made to convince him to stay here with your Mother and you is actually simple, as long as he gets to go home by weekends to Kyoto he will agree and such deal to let him go back is a way to recollect himself, a good treatment to be exact." Ren stated, "And I don't know how he feels or thinks in all matters in regards to his issues but instead of reversing the trauma you and your Mother made, why not try and heal it? It'll leave a scar yes, but there is nothing you could do to reverse the pain but instead fill him with familiarity and love, just like how you made me feel loved, special and whole again." Ren advised, "I don't know how, but we can ask everyone we know on how to help, I'll be there with you just like how you became a sky for me." Ren kissed her.

Later that morning, they were awakened by the president in demand for them to report immediately before heading to their respective schedules.

Ren and Kyoko quickly went to their morning routines together after their evening of comforting snuggles, Ren asked for Kyoko to help him trim and control the length of his growing facial hair; Kyoko obliged and steadily trimmed the longer strands that grew and helped Ren shape it to a clean look and shortly after she went ahead making breakfast while he finish his bath, making simple and quick breakfast, she changed into a nice floral one piece off-shoulder jumpsuit, her back is slightly exposed and Ren after seeing such dress he bought for her made him a bit conservative knowing she is his woman and refused other men seeing her in such state.

Ren sighed and opened the car door for her and they both headed to LME and just like what he would usually do they would pick up their manager, greeted with a squeal they drove off to their work.

Meeting the president, Kyoko and Ren never gets used to his antics and torturing costumes for his trusty assistant, this time they were dressed as Tarzan and poor Ruto dressed as a Gorilla, Lory however is only wearing a piece of rag to cover his private part but made sure to wear some skin tone leggings for extra protection.

Yashiro wheezed when Ren covered Kyoko's eyes and the actress lets him censor her seeing senses from the offending costume of the president, they took their seats at the offered sofa which was designed to be a tree trunk.

"I hope you both are already briefed with the new R'Mandy project." The couple nodded at the president, "And today I called you early for the schedule and location of the shoot."

"It will be on Kyoto by next week, and I expect that Yashiro-san would clear out your schedules for a three days out of town work, also I would like to recommend something in regards to Ren's sudden reveal of relationship, while no one is yet to know you are both dating, I want Kyoko-chan to divert your own fan's attention to a different thing, make it on social media or in person and next time you are to be interviewed the questions will be diverted to a different angle and away from asking you for any suitors or relationship, it is better to play safe for now." He instructed and Kyoko does not know what to do.

Ren dropped Kyoko off to her work, it was in the street location where she will be a guest actress for the episode, it wasn't a surprise when Ren dropped her off because she is sharing the same manager as him, they are often seen together with the manager, despite the jealousy of knowing that Kyoko is close to Ren, their Kohai and Senpai relationship is also known to everyone and her eagerness o learn more from him.

Besides Tsuruga Ren just revealed to the whole Japan that he is a committed man, hence never knew he is committed to the woman he calls his Kohai.

Yashiro and Kyoko is joined by Ren and watching from the side line with the director, Kyoko was quickly pulled by the dressing and make-up staff and immediately dressed for her role, changing her one-piece jumper to casual suit dress, she looked stunning walking with six inch high-heels and her hair was transformed to a long raven haired-high ponytail, "How do I look?" she went up to Ren who dropped his phone in the process still amazed how she can beautifully transform.

Everyone on the set noticed his huge grin, "_Gorgeous as always_." He spoke in English which made her blush, Yashiro wanted to screech but managed to stifle himself knowing there were people around.

"_We practiced for this role, you can do this alright?_" he again spoke in foreign language with encouragement.

She gave a confident nod and a bright smile that melted some boys' heart after seeing her, the barricade with the bystanders and fans present, squealed not because of Kyoko but they got the chance to see the number one actor of Japan in the flesh.

However a certain band vocalist came in for his own guest cameo for the said series, he made a bee line to the actress, and Ren started to glare, the crew and the director beside him can feel the evil aura coming out from him, "Yashiro-san?" called Ren with his deep voice which sent shivers to everyone, "Did I pack my utility belt and gun?"

"W-why would you ask? Yashiro stammered.

"I'll see myself at the range by the afternoon, I'm afraid I forgot my pistol." He flatly said.

"I- I will go check." Yashiro scrammed to check Ren's car knowing Ren's angry seeing the said Vocalist, all attention is with Ren.

"_I think I packed it earlier when you were locking the apartment_." Kyoko replied in English and in a whisper, "_I informed you didn't I?_"

"I know." Ren replied in Japanese, "It's just." He then glared at the vocalist.

"Oh." Kyoko getting his point, Yashiro held up the pistol in its belt holster.

Yashiro wanted to help his charge to scare off the vocalist handed the items to Ren, "You shouldn't leave this at the vehicle." He said and Ren stood to loop the belt to his pants which made the female crew and his fans by the barricade squeal louder, Kyoko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Kyoko was given a bit of time while the Vocalist is still being prepared while her co-stars are rehearsing their lines, Kyoko sat beside Ren who put his protective arm over her back rest, he wasn't being subtle and everyone can notice his gesture.

"Thank you." Kyoko muttered.

"Anything for you, besides I don't want that guy near you." He growled and Kyoko scooted a little closer which did not go unnoticed to her co-star.

"Getting all comfy are we?" Kajima teased Ren who raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

"What is it to you then?" Ren snarled which made the others turn to him showing a little hostility to the actor.

"And here I though you are committed to your dear girlfriend." The actor challenged Ren.

"I am, and currently I'm guarding her from scoundrels like you." Ren said, "Shit…" Kyoko turned to him after he revealed.

"Wait… so the hot girl from your… wait let me absorb this… it's Kyoko-chan?" he pointed in accusation and Kyoko now is ready to cry and get upset with Ren.

"Ops…" he gave a nervous grin at her and she sighed in response with anxious look, "I'm sorry." Ren sighed, "I'll do damage control if things go bad, I promise."

"I know, it's just its too early and Sachou just warned us about the media and all." Kyoko reasoned out.

"Understandable but I couldn't help it." His inner Koun gave a silly smile.

All she can do is close her eyes and sigh, "I promise though." He added.

"Like what my mother advised us yesterday, if things go down south it's between us to fix, not just the other half."

"I know…" he gave that silly wink forgetting the shocked faces looking at them.

"Are you guys done? As much as I wanted to celebrate, but Kyoko-chan has a job, and you Mr. I'll-shoot-anyone-who-is-flirting-with-girlfriend is keeping her from her work." Yashiro half teased and scolded.

"I'm so screwed with the President later." Yashiro sighed.

"I'm sorry Yashiro-san." Kyoko apologized with a bow.

"Don't worry Yuki, this one is on me." Ren said.

"Now it's first name basis when you get me into trouble huh?" Ren gave his manager an innocent grin and Yashiro only sighed in response.

Upon called by the Director to their places and demanded silence from the bystanders and fans, Kyoko and Kajima went on with their scene and she proved her worth; delivering her lines perfectly and being one with her character, despite the tingle pain she felt for affiliating the same pain as her character and her real-self felt being a failure of a sister, she is playing a role where she is the sister of Hiou Uesugi in his first drama,

She played as the stern and cold sister who tries to avoid contact with her half brother yet supports his study, provides a home for him and sends him allowance despite the distance she makes to both of them. Kyoko can portray the character herself and surprisingly shocking the producers as well as the bystanders of her acting skills, the script writer who intends the same emotions Kyoko is portraying is impressed and the same time amazed on how she managed to perfect such character.

Ren's own heart ached seeing the pained look Kyoko is giving, knowing what she is currently going through, he knows he needed to comfort her after the shooting.

Kijima plays as the family Butler who raised Hiou Uesugi and manages the financial support Kyoko is sending, while the Vocalist would play as Kyoko's arranged-fiancé that would bring more emotional drama and confusion to Kyoko's character, Reino was brought out by the staff to help the ratings go up.

Kyoko's cold glares sent shivers to Kajima causing him to stammer and make mistakes to his lines multiple times, when the director called break, he apologized and complimented Kyoko's acting.

She remained humble and thanked the actor for letting her act with him, "Your woman doesn't know what she is capable of, you two make a fantastic pair." Kajima patted Ren in compliment.

Kyoko made a bee line to Ren and showed her about-to-snap look and he chuckled, he followed her to her own trailer and let her cry for a bit, "Like I said, irreversible, but we can heal it." He repeated what he had previously said to her in regards to the matter she had with her brother that she wanted to address.

Ren wiped the tears and was glad that the eye liner is water-proof, he kissed her tenderly and reminded her he will be there to help her along the way, Kyoko held on to him tightly and he wished they were in the safety of their apartment, he wanted to smother her but he has commitments that afternoon with her father at the shooting range, but he is also relieved that she too is going to come along with him.

After she was done letting it all out they came out and Yashiro who waited for them followed along to avoid suspicion from the bystanders who are watching the from the barricades.

"You got a message, Mogami-san." Yashiro handed her phone with his gloved hand and Ren leaned to see who it was, Kyoko smiled a bit seeing her mother sending her a message.

It was an invitation for dinner at the Mogami home, and Ren is to be dragged along, "I guess it is a plan?" asked Ren and she nodded, they turned to Yashiro and invited him along, the manager blushed and thanked them for the invitation and Kyoko sent a reply telling her mother they will bring their manager to meet the Mogami family.

After the shooting, Kyoko thanked the staff, producers and director, as well as her co-stars, and made a request or rather a plea that if they can keep what they heard and saw a secret, the director seeing her professionalism and knew of what Ren revealed to national television about his girlfriend from his interview is that she wanted to be anonymous and keep her from spotlight, Kyoko wanted to be known for her own abilities and not because she is Tsuruga Ren's childhood sweetheart.

The director made a threat to the staff and crew that whoever leaks the information shall be fired, they kept their mouth shut. Although one of the make-up artist asked Kyoko while she helps her remove some of the cosmetics and give her a light one for her other schedule, "I would be proud to brag that I'm dating Tsuruga-san if I'm in your shoes." She told and Kyoko gave a soft smile and shook her head.

"I'd love to tell everyone that I'm with my best friend, Senpai and childhood love, but the fact I am a newbie actress and still struggling to the industry, I want to avoid sudden fame through him, I want to be noticed by my own skills and name, but after that if I achieve such feat maybe it is time for us to reveal to everyone, however having to be this close is sometimes hard." She awkwardly giggled.

"How is Tsuruga-san as a boyfriend?" she squealed and sat beside Kyoko.

"Well… he is sweet, gentleman, naughty at times, but really kind, he does silly stuff if I feel awful but most importantly he I my Corn, he never changed." The lady can see the love in Kyoko's eyes unlike those women who uses the poor actor for their own fame, rather she wanted to keep their relationship hidden and cherishes the actor as a person.

"Love, you done?" Ren went in asking for Kyoko who's still in the middle of being beautified.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, but I'm still not done with your Beau, but rest assured when I give her back, she is gorgeous~" the make-up artist giggled, "Now shoo~ I need to make her pretty!" Ren chuckled and closed the door, "I'm Suzuna by the way, can we be friends?" she asked and Kyoko's eyes sparkled hearing she wanted another friend.

They immediately hit it off and Kyoko as promised was made pretty, with light make up and shiny pink lips, her hair was left with the extension as per request by Ren, they went in to a disguise.

While Kyoko at that time was at work Yashiro sneaked out and used Ren's sports car to exchange it for his FJ Cruiser for them to easily sneak out in disguise later.

Ren changed to black cargo pants and brown boots, with is utility belt and pistol secured and matched by a flannel shirt, his head is covered with a trucker hat and eyes revealed the emerald green orbs, beard and hair temporarily bleached blonde by Suzuna as requested by Kyoko for help, he matched Kyoko's floral one-piece jumpsuit, however he is still upset with the backless state of her, he took off his flannel shirt and draped it over her shoulders for cover.

They were unnoticed by the fans and they were still looking for Ren where he was, finally at the safety of their white off road vehicle Ren laughed seeing the fans still peeking around where he is.

They headed straight to the shooting range and Ren was shock to see how the men working there give the outmost respect and greetings to Kyoko calling her princess.

Luke appeared and smothered Kyoko with fatherly affection which Ren is happy to see, Luke thanked Ren for bringing his daughter along, Ren however is surprised to see Seana is there using the indoor facility shooting range and Kyoko at her side watched.

Yashiro baffled seeing Kyoko hold a pistol and joined her mother, Ren amused seeing her being familiar with weaponry, "That's what you get when the father is a decorated and top soldier." Said by one of the workers.

Seana however aims well and could hit marks, "I finally convinced her, I trust her with pepper spray but I much prefer she can inflict more lethal self defense." Luke told Ren.

"I heard the defense lawyer named Ryouichi Naruhodou was shot multiple times but manages to survive." Ren added.

"And that's why Spicy Muffins is cooped up in my facility right now, I want her to fire back whoever tries to shoot her, but heaven forbids no one tries or I'll turn over the whole Japan searching for that bastard and make sure there will be sixty mm's of bullets buried to his body and Abdul's C-Four splattering his remains." Ren had to swallow thinking how scary Kyoko's father is, but he too would do the same if anyone tries to hurt his woman.

Later that evening they shared dinner and Ren offered to get Kyoko home. Kyoko on the other hand refused and asked if she can stay with him, Ren could understand the emotional support that she needs knowing her earlier outburst in the trailer was not enough. After dropping Yashiro to his own flat, Ren and Kyoko went straight at their own apartment and immediately crashed to the sofa.

"It is better if we change first then we get some sleep." Ren kissing her forehead and went as planned. Kyoko borrowed his shirt and snuggled next to him in his room, bit-by-bit she is learning to be less conscious and shy around the actor.

* * *

A week later, the couple prepared for their trip and she was anxious, not because it's her first modeling, but her return to Kyoto and meeting her bother there, she decided to see him first before they meet in Tokyo.

Ren is in full support but the same time nervous, he wanted to be in the good side of the said fifteen years old brother.

Kyoko already packed after getting her things from Darumaya and informing a couple she is off to Kyoto for another out of town work.

It was a long drive and Kyoko dozed off while Ren brings her home, Yashiro at the back went unnoticed staying silent and napping as well, without any traffic jam or any issues; taking Tomei and Meishin expressway, although stopping to some convenience stores on their way o use the wash room, or get themselves some drinks took them a five hour drive to get to Kyoto, Kyoko smiled seeing the familiar scenery of the town where she grew up, and smiled at the same street where she used to walk around with Yayoi to buy some supplies or just walk around to go places.

Upon getting off the vehicle to stretch and meet with the R'Mandy staff, some young girls bounded to her and asked if she is really Kyoko, she softly smiled and nodded confirming she is indeed Kyoko Mogami, former Lead Majorette of Tachibana High School and now an actress who played characters that made an impact in drama as a villain.

They squealed and asked for her photo which she happily obliged, but after Ren stepped out the driver's seat and went to Kyoko's side, immediately he was recognized, he gave his usual business smile and put a protective arm over Kyoko's shoulder and excused themselves to meet the photographer to plan where they are going to stay and their schedules for the time being they are to stay in Kyoto.

"Mogami-chan is from Kyoto right? Can you take us to where the Fuwa Ryokan?" asked by Kano Fumiya, the organizer and Photographer of R'Mandy.

Kyoko, "I'll lead the way, just follow, Tsuruga-san's car." She told and Ren again opened the front seat door for her, the ride was short and they arrived to a traditional Ryokan, and upon stepping out the staff of the Ryokan which are outside immediately recognized Kyoko and greeted her with warm welcome, some older ladies in traditional clothing embraced her and expressed how they missed the girl, Ren smiled seeing Kyoko being loved there.

Heading in the Okami of the Ryokan rushed to see Kyoko and tightly hugged her, she is treated like a real daughter of the house, when another Japanese man in work trousers and plain white shirt rushed to see Kyoko and smother her with the same affection, "It is nice to see you again, how have you been?" the woman asked in concern, "My stupid son isn't harassing you?" she added. Kyoko shook her head and warmly smiled hugging the woman again, Kyoko missed her Yayoi-baa-sama and the Ryokan.

"I'm glad he isn't bothering you anymore, and I am glad that you met with your mother, she might seem cold and doesn't know how to handle you and your brother emotionally but she loves you both, her denial in your existence is to protect you." She explained.

"I know." Kyoko replied, "She told me about my father personally after I started to ask"

"I am also happy that you are doing well alone in the city and making a name for yourself. Although everyone here misses Kyoko, you have a life of your own and a path of your choosing, I and your Ji-ji will always be there to support you, but please, don't forget to visit?"

"I promise to visit when I can." Kyoko again gave her a hug, "We brought guests to stay! We have a project to be taken here as location." She explained.

"Then if they are your guests, then go dress up." Yayoi giggled and the older women pulled Kyoko, Ren gave a puppy look and Kyoko shook her head, Ren sighed.

"This is just an excuse to have you be your little doll, dear." Teased by the Taisho to his wife who gave a knowing laugh.

Ren and crew together with Yashiro are all given rooms to stay, the Ryokan is huge, the yard with the pond and beautiful garden gives off the traditional beauty of the place.

Shortly they went to the common room to have a meeting in regards to their rest, it wasn't even lunch yet since they left around four in the morning, when Kyoko appeared, "Nishita-san, get my camera!" yelled by Kanou and the man scrambled to get the camera.

Ren gave that silly smile looking at Kyoko; dressed in royal blue traditional kimono, with silky fabrics to accompany the garment, the design is intricate, beautifully made in gold and other colorful threads, the left sleeve and lower side of the kimono has detailed white and yellow flowers around, the outline is made of golden threads, the back however has the same flowers with a huge ruby with a little gold Phoenix, her shoulder long hair has been comb to a traditional bun and pinned with traditional hair ornaments, the old women looked satisfied.

The men from the common room was staring at her dazzled, Ren turning his head seeing the eyes staring at his girl glared at them, his inner Corn is coming out and Kyoko giggled, "How do I look?" she asked and Ren's jealousy subsided.

He stood and pulled her and gave her a gently spin holding her hand over head, "_Gorgeous_." He muttered in English and Kyoko blushed.

"Goodness, dear, you got a gaijin?" teased Yayoi, then she stared at Ren intently.

After the crew retired to their rooms to rest a bit, Kyoko and Ren remained and Yayoi smothered Kyoko with her motherly instincts; when suddenly she turned to Ren, "I know you are an actor and I am familiar about you, however you remind me of a boy who used to come here with his father, as I remember the man is named Hizuri." Kyoko's eyes went wide hearing the name.

"Koun Hizuri?" Kyoko whipped her head to his direction and gave out the shocked look.

"Wait… I thought you knew?" Ren blinked in confusion, Yayoi covered her mouth surprised at the outburst of the girl and a quarrel that is about to start.

"How should I know?!" Kyoko stated, "You never told me, all you said was that you are Corn!"

"I had been mentioning about my father and here I thought you got the idea and knew?" Ren explained.

"Like I said, how should I know? And besides it could be anyone! I got no idea." She is now blushing, "I can't believe I acted as you when Father was here, and you were also there to see it!" she covered his blushing face in embarrassment.

"At least you portrayed my bratty-self perfectly." He chuckled.

"Do you think it was funny?" Kyoko upset, yet her pout is found by Ren cute.

"No, but you were damn cute at that time." He chuckled, "Listen, I'm sorry I did not explain everything and told you all about it, I really thought you already had the idea."

"I'm sorry too, I should've asked the first place but I don't want to pry too much." She told.

"It is fine, and I'm really sorry, it was supposed to be me telling you the whole story of it."

"Well, that was a quick fight and make up situation, glad both of you can handle arguments with communication." Yayoi approved, "Youth this days." She giggled, "I'll be leaving you love birds for a while, I need to check the kitchen, and Kyoko-chan, Otsukinoji-kun will come by around five in the afternoon, I know you had something to talk about." She gave a warm smile.

Kyoko's worries came back and Ren was there to comfort her, "While he is out, why don't we head to our old spot by the clearing?" Ren suggested and Kyoko looked up to him, Ren leaned in to give her kisses and she returned with a giggle.

The younger attendants who saw them blushed and giggled, Kyoko hid her face to Ren's chest from embarrassment.

~Chapter END~


	6. Bitter and Sweet

Chapter 6

Bitter and Sweet

It was autumn and the leaves are all yellow-green, orange, red and brown in color, it gives the beautiful vibe to the scenery, the ground is covered by fallen leaves – Kyoko still in her kimono, took a walk with Ren holding her hand following the trail down to the clearing, Kyoko can still remember the path and Ren smiles looking around the forest.

Their tangled hands swings gently loving the silence they are sharing, with the short walk they had they finally saw the clearing again, Ren's smile got wider and pulled both Kyoko's hand and made her face him, the actress gave the same soft smile, content and satisfied with the love she receives from Ren.

He leaned sandwiching her cheeks between his big palms and kissed her tenderly, Kyoko returned the affection and put her hands over his. Separating they remained in the same position but Ren rested his forehead to hers, "You're beautiful." He said and Kyoko blushed.

"And you're still that handsome fairy I met." Ren chuckled at her comment. Ren wearing indigo dress shirt under his light gray waistcoat, sleeves neatly folded up to his elbow helped by Kyoko that morning, his black jeans matched his brown timberland boots.

"Eleven years we came back to the same spot." Ren said pulling Kyoko to sway in a slow dance while she hums a love long.

He pulled her to sit to the huge rock that he clearly remembers, the same huge rock where they used to share sitting and talk his problems out, however this time only Kyoko can sit.

They shared sweet memories they made that time and reminisce what they did, Kyoko went to the same spot where she cried her heart's out and where Ren found her, she turned her back to him and squatted to the same position she did when she was a child.

Ren secretly took a photo of her and immediately kept his phone. It wasn't long they left and headed back to the Ryokan, arriving they were greeted by Kanou and asked them where they went, the couple just gave them a soft smile, "To the clearing where I met Kyoko eleven years ago." Ren stated and the photographer stood there thinking and trying to remember something, his eyes went wide finally realizing something.

"Your interview, you said your girlfriend is a childhood-" he was cut off seeing the knowing grin of the actor under his beard and Kyoko blushing, their tangled hands and closeness explained everything.

"Wait, Kyoko-chan is?" he added.

"Promise not to reveal it to the public yet, please?" Kyoko politely asked.

"Why?" Kanou asked.

"You see, I want to be recognized as Kyoko and not as 'the top actor's girlfriend' I prefer working my way to the industry rather than using Corn as a shortcut." The photographer was impressed.

"You got my word, but I'm shocked, wow." He chuckled and walked away.

"Hungry?" Kyoko asked knowing Ren just ate little of their lunch earlier.

Kyoko made a light and quick traditional snack for him while he sat at the common room, the younger female workers were all giggling stealing glances at Ren.

"Thank you." Ren looked up at her with a big smile and Kyoko placing down the food and taking her seat, sitting promptly in traditional way with her knees over the floor pillow and her back straight.

"Kyoko-chan, Otsukinoji-kun is here." Yayoi finally said and Kyoko immediately became nervous, Ren was quick on comforting her and Yayoi can see the adoration Ren is giving her adoptive daughter.

Kyoko gripped Ren's hand tightly for comfort as they head to the foyer of the Ryokan where the information table is, and Kyoko's eyes went wide seeing the blonde boy, who is now taller than her, wearing their Kyoto school suit uniform and a backpack, lips shaking without any words coming out, Ren noticed her anxious feeling on calling for the boy.

"Love." Ren called for her and kissed the back of her hand for more assurance, he gave a soft smile and urged her to have some voice, she breathed in deeply.

"Otsukinoji-kun?" she called with soft tone, the boy turned his head, the emotionless look turned to pained and upset look.

"I'll leave now, Suzune-san." He gave a polite bow and about to run off like a bunny and avoid his sister, Ren noticed the resemblance, remembering when Kyoko avoided him in many occasions.

"Otto, please wait!" Kyoko released Ren's hand and chased after her brother and successfully caught up, Ren followed after them and would bend hell and would shake the said brother if he continues to ignore Kyoko.

Ren froze when the boy shot him a cold and killing glare, it was a combined Saena and his Sensei's killing look, his height wasn't even helping, he can reach for Ren's throat and choke him in retaliation.

"I'm sorry, I-I know what I did is unforgivable, I know I was foolish abandoning you for Shotaro, I admit, I was not thinking right and became blind, I know how you felt about mother abandoning us here in Kyoto and never went home to see us, not in Christmas or even for holidays, I know the pain you felt when you cried for mother." Kyoko pushed herself on her brother embracing him tightly.

"The trauma you had from mother became worse because of me, I abandoned you." Ren watched Kyoko as she cried, the brother was emotionless.

"I know I can never fix what I have done and I am already aware of your hatred." She remembered the time her brother hid in the forest crying muttering his hatred towards Saena and Luke, The father who came back and made their lives confused as to why he was back as well as disappearing again, however in his defense he was yet again deployed, he refused to tell Kyoko and her brother to avoid worry and fear they might lose Luke.

"I-I don't hate you." Ren breathed in relief hearing Otsukinoji say something positive for his sister, "But I am upset, you chose that hypocrite over your own blood." Kyoko admits her mistake and guilt.

"I am an idiot." She told, "All I wanted is to be loved."

"And what I give you as my sister is not enough?" he asked and Kyoko bit her lip thinking the time her brother made her feel safe and special.

Kyoko remained silent avoiding to repeat the same words again, however, "Being blinded made me ignore other things that I thought would never change, I was naïve and stupid, I know. But the little things you made, like made me Katsudon or bring me flowers ever day are things I treasure the most, don't say I do not appreciate it. Although it is the fact, still I am ambitious seeking for more."

Otsukinoji turned to Ren, "And now you have." It wasn't a question but rather a statement, "Mother always called to check on me, it was a surprise yes, but without you going to Tokyo and meeting mother she would've never call or want to see me, I feel like a trash and something disposable, being left twice by family."

Kyoko held both of his cheeks and kissed his forehead in tiptoes trying to reach him, he leaned in sparing poor Kyoko's toes, "Don't ever say that, I- I never called nor came home after Shotaro fooled me because I am afraid… scared that you would reject me now that I had done what mother did, and that is abandoning you, but I wish I had called you to tell you how much of an idiot I was and wanting to go home to my only family." Otsukinoji remained quiet.

"But because you didn't you finally meet your corn?" he again turned to Ren who gave a soft smile to the boy.

"I did, it was rough starting in an industry where I know nothing of." Kyoko started.

"But then you found something you are willing to keep because it is what make you happy?" Otsukinoji asked.

"Yes." Kyoko nodded.

"Are you happy?" asked by Otsukinoji.

"I am, I am happy of my living in Tokyo and I am happy of what I have with Ren." Kyoko confessed and Ren smiled ear-to-ear.

"I see… then I am fine with that. But still what I said about being upset and discomfort around anyone is not going to change, so please get off of me." Kyoko's heart was stabbed hearing that her brother disliked her and hates being touched, the child who used to love being cuddled and smothered is now gone and had been replaced by a cold hearted young man.

Kyoko kept her distance and watched her brother leave. When Otsukinoji's figure could not be seen, Kyoko reduced to tears and held on to Ren.

The actor knows that she refused to be seen in such state, Ren carried her and went to the same trail off to their secret spot – it was getting dark and the creek is swarmed by fireflies, it was beautiful, Kyoko sat on Ren's lap while he took his place to their favorite rock, Ren rubbed her back affectionately and Kyoko nestled her head under his chin, they remained silent with the exception of Kyoko's sobbing and sniffling state.

"I know this is a bit harsh but, you have to accept that he is upset about you, disliked being touched by you or your mother and the fact that he refuse your apologies, yes, it'' take time and effort yet you cannot bring him back, he cannot be fixed nor turned to the same little brother you had." Kyoko looking upset to him, "But, you may still help him heal. Remember what we talked about?" and Kyoko's look turned soft, "It'll take longer that we thought because of such turn of events, but in every step of the way, I will always be there, like how you helped me with my own."

They shared another kiss and silence looking up the starts and the fireflies, "One day, when we get married I want it to be here." Ren stated surprising Kyoko and sending her to a blushing state, "The place where I met a little girl who pulled me out from that dark place." It was sweet of him to say.

Wiping Kyoko's tears and smothering her with loving kisses and snuggles, they headed back, they dodged the R'Mandy crew, they entered Kyoko's old bedroom, it was beautifully furnished and wide, the view from her window is the forest.

Ren remained sitting by her table and smiling looking around seeing her childhood room, Kyoko came back now changed to a simple blouse and mini shorts, she joined Ren and they took a quick nap, only to be found by the helpers all snuggled.

The next morning Ren and Kyoko woke up all snuggled at Kyoko's tatami floor, surprisingly they did not get sick and freeze that evening knowing they slept on the floor with no blanket, "Can I just stay here with you?" Ren gave that puppy look that Kyoko could not resist, rolling her eyes she surrendered and let him have his way.

Yashiro squealed seeing them all tangled that morning but then informed them that they will be heading out soon, after breakfast Kyoko was prepared and dressed in a khaki fitted wool dress coat over her modest long sleeve dress – the same length as her coat, the waist best of the wool coat is neatly tied to a bow, her hair is made with extension and curled the end of it.

She came out with light make up to blend her completion, she met Ren outside waiting to his car for her, all dressed in matching color of jacket and trousers, plain white shirt under his denim dress shirt and army green stand collar jacket, his vintage brown leather-lace up boots.

Boyish grin appeared across his face despite the newly trimmed beard he had, Kyoko took time that morning to groom it like the usual.

Opening the door for her, they followed the two vans that convoyed going to the location, the third van was already there and finished the barricades and preparation for their set.

The staff and crew had already set up and prepared the equipments by the Sogen pond at the Ohojo temple and upon stepping out by the couple, Ren was mobbed however some people recognized Kyoko from her dramas, she is a Kyoto born and raised actress and they recognize her as their own, they greeted and asked for photos however Yashiro reprimanded everyone from getting near the couple making sure they would not get hurt or ruin their clothes for the shoot.

The barricades were added with security, Kyoko and Ren went to the side to wait for the crew to finish and listen to the photographer for his instruction.

"I know you guys can give me a sweet and a bit of intimacy poses, just act like you would usually so we can head to the next location!" Kanou said.

Ren and Kyoko positioned by the stairs, Ren sat beside Kyoko, his soft smile flashed while Kyoko blushed a little leaning on to him, with her arm linked to his, Ren next kissed her forehead which caused a bit of squeal fest from the fans by the barricade.

Another is when they were taking a walk at the pathway with the pond and Ohojo temple can be see, Ren pulling Kyoko's hand up while she made a little turn.

Next Ren pulled Kyoko close to him pressing their bodies, his palms placed on each side of her jaw while the actress wrapped her arms around his torso, and the squeal fest turned in to a shrieking chaos when Ren kissed her, "Okay too much, but perfect." Kanou laughed and continued.

The Photographer and crew had a field day and fun morning seeing couple being sweet, no one confirmed their relationship except the manager and the Photographer, the others assumed that they were just in their characters.

After the end of their shoot, in one location, they were again asked to change to another costume, and head to the next location.

Their project was a blast and successful, and upon resting back at the Ryokan, the couple cooped up in Kyoko's room and decided to take a nap until Yashiro called for them after Kanou informed that they will have a day off because of the quick and successful shoot, Ren finally noticed Kyoko's restlessness.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoko quizzed.

"You look bothered."

"No…" she shook her head, "I'm not, it's the opposite. I am actually happy." She had that soft and relieved smile, "Otsukinoji-kun doesn't hate me, and about what you said, I think I'll take it slow. Let him heal on his own, but I need to be there to make sure he knows that I am not leaving him again."

"That's my girl." Ren kissed her again.

"Do you want to visit the house that mother and father purchased tomorrow?" Kyoko asked.

"Absolutely, although can I have you the whole night before I share you with the others tomorrow?" he pouted again and Kyoko pinched his nose, they snuggled to her bed only to find the actor doesn't fit and left his ankle hanging from the foot of the bed, Kyoko snorted and took all the pillows and comforter off the bed and laid it all on the floor, Ren took the hint and he comfortable pulled her to a spoon, Kyoko scooted close to his chest and rested her head over his arm.

The next morning, the couple woke up early, Ren all dressed for the day followed Kyoko down the kitchen, female employees of the Ryokan giggled and whispered among themselves upon seeing Ren tailing Kyoko like a puppy, "For the love of everything, please have a seat, I'll make your protein shake as well." Ren pouted like a kicked puppy and Kyoko gave up calling him to join her in the kitchen.

After their breakfast, "Where are you guys off to?" Yashiro asked yawning.

"Good morning Yashiro-san, we're heading to my parents' house, we'll visit my brother." Kyoko informed while her hand is tangled with Ren's.

With a short walk they arrived to a simple looking Japanese home, the front yard was wide and well maintained grass and bushes, the glass window sparkled from the sun, and the wood posts and wall were all shining from the wood stain varnish, Kyoko called in the front door and immediately her brother came out in his school uniform, simple all black suit jacket, waist coat and white dress shirt under, with a tie to complete the look, her brother wasn't hostile at her and just stared, "I forgot that today is school day, sorry we came in the wrong time."

"It's fine, you live here too." It was a short reply from the boy, but it mattered to Kyoko, she felt being accepted as part of his life again, "Feel free to explore the place, the back has a trail if you want to see." He added, "I need to go to school." He said and tied his shoes in the front porch.

Kyoko felt empty seeing the small shelf on where the shoes are supposed to be placed, there was only a worn-out brown caterpillar boots and school shoes in it, she felt bad knowing her brother lived alone and feeling lonely.

Getting his bag over his shoulders and taking his downhill mountain bike, he pedaled off to school, Ren shook his head reminded of Kyoko in school uniform taking her mountain bike.

Ren took off his shoes and placed it beside Kyoko's in the shelf, they headed in and found the wooden floor shiny because of the varnish, the walls are bare but neat, the living area has Japanese furniture, the low table over the tatami floor, beautiful patterned pillow seats around it and wooden shelves around with Japanese jars and vases, by the left is a flat screen mounted over the empty wall.

Kyoko headed straight after and there was a wooden plank wall stairs, "Let's head upstairs later." Kyoko told to Ren who agreed and headed further the hallway and found a glass sliding door, she awed at the kitchen after opening the full glass door.

The island counter is made out of solid wood plank and the legs were huge tree roots that was designed to a slim base yet the root branches made it look stylish, the high chairs were made in the same wood, pantries and cabinets, together with the main counter have similar material, however they were well furnished and designed, the stove has an oven and on the side is a double door fridge, Kyoko went to inspect all pantries and refrigerator.

"He is more matured and functioning, unlike a certain male I know." Kyoko let Ren know of her displeasure in his irresponsible adulating, Ren gave her a puppy look and repeated blinking for effect, she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend who is trying to look cute, "Otsukinoji-kun even bothers to chop and arrange his ingredients in containers for his weekly meals." She also look up the refrigerator magnets with a small white board and magnetic marker with the week menu.

"I don't know who's more responsible on being adult, Otsukinoji-kun or you?" Ren is starting to get jealous and Kyoko can see his pout expressing his unpleasant feeling.

"And look!" she found fresh herbs in tiny pots, "He even made accessible ingredients!" the green herbs placed by the huge sliding window beside the sliding door.

Ren opened the door and found a wide yard, trimmed grass, gravel pathway with huge flat rocks in another direction, huge pond with Koi fish, and mossy stone lanterns all around, the pond water flows around the mini falls which has green water plants around and in the water, lily pods floats with a frog, a huge Sakura tree beside the stone bench facing the small stone bridge.

Kyoko stepped out and felt the Zen vibe of the garden, the mossy rocks around the huge pond gave it more authentic look, Kyoko couldn't help but take photos of the place, however spotting the trail that her brother mentioned, "Is that a car?" Kyoko asked and Ren chuckled.

"No, that's what they call a All Terrain Vehicle." Ren explained and looking at the unit closer, it was a custom two seater Polaris Ranger XP, Ren whistled as the custom made off road attachments were new issue, especially the roof rack that has a tactical multi-tool axe attached and the winch bumper on the front, "I think he uses this to go there." Pointing at the said trail, Kyoko's jaw dropped seeing the wide forest.

"Can we take a walk later?" she asked and Ren smiled at her.

"I would love to spend quiet times with you, my love." Ren kissed her.

They headed back in and Kyoko stared at the thick slab of wood stuck to the wall going up the second floor, she breathed and headed up with Ren; the wooden hallway shared a wide space on the left with 'L' shaped floor couch, coffee table and a shelf full of old jurisprudence books, and facing the second floor living room are four doors and another door straight to the end of the hallway.

Kyoko opened the first door and found it was her parents' room, a wide king sized custom bed, she was reminded of how tall her Stepfather is, there were shelves with books, two doors for the bathroom and closet, a side table with a lamp, a small lounge at the corner with flat screen television, upon opening the other room, she knew it was hers after reading the wooden plank that was hanged with her name on it with a fairy drawing, upon opening, the walls were painted white, her bed with fluffy white and pink comforter and pillows, a beautiful empty desk, and the same two doors with her own bath and closet. "I think we need to tell Sensei you need a bigger bed." Kyoko turned to Ren who sported an amused look and winked at her and Kyoko blushed, Ren surprised her when he lifted and carried her, gently placing her to the bed, "Yup we need to tell him, I don't fit." He teased and smothered Kyoko with kisses on her neck and ended up unknowingly feeling each other.

They parted breathlessly and stared at each other with a playful smile after, "Nap?" asked by Ren and Kyoko giggled and nodded. Snuggled to her soft white comforter and bed Ren made himself fit, "Yup, we need to get a bigger one." Kyoko with a laugh pinched him.

Shortly after nap Kyoko turned to see the time and it was an hour before twelve so; she gently untangled herself off of Ren and headed down to see anything she can whip for their lunch, and surprisingly her brother is well stocked with supplies other than what he has separated and pre-set in containers for later quick use.

Kyoko made Ren's favorite and few traditional food which she will later pack for her brother to heat up and eat, Ren with messy hair and groggy look smiled at Kyoko and held her from behind and gave her kisses. They shared meal after Kyoko finished her cooking, they also shared casual talks from upcoming projects and practiced a bit of their lines for their drama and later took a stroll in the backyard, they wandered through the forest following the trail made by the tire tracks, the beautiful woodland covered with orange, yellow, brown, and yellow green leaves, the ground which is not ruined by the trail is covered by the fallen leaves.

Reaching the end where the wide river is seen, calm flow of water rushes down its stream and splashes from the rocks can be heard, birds chirping and small game roamed around the area, it was a nature's heaven as hat Kyoko sees.

Walking closer with their hands locked to each other and Ren pulling her close, basking to the beautiful afternoon sun, they spotted a nearly made small jetty that connects to a porch of a small eight-by-thirteen bamboo, drift log and pallet cabin, it was well made and detailed Ren was awestruck how Kyoko's little brother managed to make such, however remembering how artistic and talented Kyoko in craftsmanship he has no doubt.

The porch offered a small one person bench and tiny table made out of bamboo, the wall beside the door hanged a roughly forged and made axe, a small tree stamp at the corner of the cabin with small logs chopped to a firewood size, Kyoko warmly smiled at the sight, "What's wrong?" Ren asked her.

"I remember Otsukinoji-kun used to dream having his own tiny little hideout made just few walks from our special spot at the clearing, but seeing all these, this is even prettier and calmer, here no other person is going to intrude his space." Kyoko warmly stated and ten kissed her temple.

They remained silent taking in the beautiful sound of birds and tiny game over the tress until Ren noticed something, "What are those?" Ren pointed at the stacked logs in to squares and Kyoko looked at it in amazement, her brother managed to grow mushrooms, and looking further, there were roughly made clay pots with holes around it and housed potatoes, herbs and few cabbages and tomatoes are grown hidden by the side of the cabin.

"I'm starting to question if he is an agriculturist or an engineer." Ren chuckled baffled at the little hidden hideout in the forest.

"No wonder he clings to this place and wanted to go back every weekend." With a fond smile, Kyoko understood her brother's reasons.

When they headed back they were greeted by Yashiro in the house's front door with the Photographer and few of the crew, Kyoko invited them in and served tea shared small conversation as to the beautiful house, until Kyoko's brother arrived home, he went straight to his room and stayed there for a while, Kyoko went to follow to inform him that she used some of his supplies in the pantry and refrigerator, entering the locked room earlier she remembered how she and her mother in effort made a safe place for him in Tokyo, but seeing the said locked room in its interior she baffled in amazement, the shelves were all made from reclaimed wood that was mounted to the wall, with the same board rack with colorful lures hanged and three ragged looking fishing rod and reel were mounted beside it, a small table by the window overlooking the yard has some knife maintenance kit over it, with a rugged k-bar bowie knife with tearing stitches of the leather sheath that housed a small sharpening stone and ferrocerium rod with roughly carved wood handle.

It was a tiny room with three shelves mounted to the side wall, the one beside the door is a similar board rack which Ren and Luke bought in Tokyo, although it carried more of those colorful baits and lures, three rugged rods and the two other shelves to the left side had a hook with an old mole webbing bag with rolled up sleeping bag at the bottom attached, the shelves is armed with gardening, survival and fishing books, they all look old guessing he had bought them in a sale somewhere.

Kyoko reminded herself to get him more and fill his shelf in Tokyo before he transfers, "I used some of your vegetables and meat earlier for lunch, I hope you do not mind?" she asked and he shook his head, he had changed to a plain khaki-green shirt and black cargo pants, slipping his trusty bowie knife and rugged sheath to his belt.

"I got plenty more meat, it has been season for the boars and I need to control their population before they destroy my plants." Otsukinoji stated and Kyoko surprised that the meat is freshly harvested from wild game around the forest, Otsukinoji took his worn out woodland camo patterned military bucket hat.

"Are you heading out?" Kyoko asked and he nodded.

"In the forest to collect some berries and mushrooms, I feel like making soup." She was amazed that the forest grew berries as well.

"Can I come?" she suddenly asked wanting to explore the forest as well, she knows her brother knows every corner in the back of his head and joined him.

After wearing his rugged brown Caterpillar boots, Kyoko tailed her younger brother out the woodland after Ren gave her thumbs up in support, Kyoko returned a warm smile letting him know she will be fine.

Kyoko followed her brother until she noticed they are not following the trail she and Ren took earlier and instead she was greeted with a beautiful view; from the close gaps of the small truck trees to a wide area with wide gaps of bigger trees and adjacent the forest in the property is a huge mountain of rocks from the higher ground that releases rough flow of water down to a spread, the rocks that lets massive water flows like falls, the moss that sticks on rocks made the place as a paradise.

Around the tress has berries, it naturally grew and different in their variety, the place is majestic, wild mushroom are also growing with other herbs other than what Otsukinoji is growing.

"What do you think?" Otsukinoji asked which shocked Kyoko.

"This place is gorgeous!" she gasped, "Did Father and Mother buy the property after seeing these?" she asked.

"No, they just chose this after a foreign friend of Father offered them this place and Father and Mother bought it, they wanted to have a house here in Kyoto and maybe they realized I wanted to move out the Fuwas, I feel like a free loader there and I wanted to live on my own." Kyoko felt bad her brother throwing himself as an unwanted luggage.

"Don't think about that, Yayoi-baa-sama loves you like her own, she just wished you lived there with them." Kyoko tried to comfort him, and shortly they decided to pick some ripe berries, after having handful, Kyoko doesn't know where to put it so she followed him again to another path going to the cabin earlier, entering Kyoko awed at the interior; spacious and well furnished, the left corner of the small eight-by-fourteen shelter has a tiny cabin is a tiny wood stove made out of an old propane tank, sitting nicely beside it is a cozy bamboo made rocking chair.

Otsukinoji grabbed three small hand woven bushcraft baskets and one that looks like a tiny bowl, Kyoko immediately deposited the berries to the given containers and resumed her marvel around the tiny spaced shelter.

Behind the chair a bamboo rod with an old antique looking wooden reel for fly fishing mounted over the wall and a tiny frame with handmade lures, a hook that hangs a poorly made sheath of an old bowie knife with pocket for the sharpening stone and wooden handle fire starting rod - on top of everything is the dried and cleaned skull of a stag neatly placed to a varnished plate in display – corner shelves were placed and by the wood stove is another wall shelf with old yet clean jars with spices neatly lined.

Heading out again to collect some few more berries and needed herbs, Kyoko took notice of the working bench beside the door by the window, he had a single carving tool neatly placed to his desk shelf.

After gathering so much mushroom, "Thank you for taking me here." Kyoko smiled at her brother and surprising him with a hug.

Otsukinoji is taken in by surprise, "I know I'm an awful sister leaving you behind and I wasn't thinking straight when I went with Shotaro, and made you feel abandoned."

"I don't hate you." He flatly said, yet Kyoko still held him close.

"I am glad, however I feel awful for leaving you."

"Are you happy?" Otsukinoji did not sound sarcastic but rather questioning, "What I mean is, with your life in Tokyo?" he made things clear for her to understand.

"I want to be honest." Kyoko stated and untangled herself from the embrace, "I am, because I found something that I love, not because of Corn, but rather I love acting, and I finally found what I wanted to do with my life."

"That is nice." Her brother replied, "I'm glad you did, I really don't like you tailing that blonde wannabe and he would decide for you and order you around." He stated, "I like this Corn better, he lets you decide for yourself and I can see he supports you." By this time Kyoko's tears started falling and attacked her brother again with a tight hug.

Otsukinoji hesitated to return it but he did, after heading back Ren looked confused when they did not come from the trail going to the cabin and now they got more berries and a basket full of mushrooms, "Now where on Narnia did you come from?" Ren chuckled taking the basket from Kyoko and tasting the sweet bush berry.

Otsukinoji ignored him and stared at few of the visitors who are wandering the yard and checking out his All Terrain Vehicle.

"Somewhere." Kyoko giggled and they went inside the kitchen.

"Where do I put these?" Ren asked and Otsukinoji handed him some jar to place the berries in.

Kyoko watched Ren put the items in the container, "Lumberjack." Kyoko muttered and Ren stared at her blinking in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Ren chuckled.

"The beard and that flannel shirt…" she cleared and Ren laughed attacking her with tickles, Otsukinoji watched them sweetly interacting and resumed his own activity.

Ren and Kyoko went out the yard again with their hands linked, Kyoko telling Ren what happened earlier and her conversation with her brother, Ren gave her a warm smile, glad that she faced her fear and received a better outcome.

They had a slow walk until Ren had an idea, "Can you wait for a second?" he gave that cheeky smile of his which made Kyoko smile, Ren bounding in the house again finding some of the crew with the Photographer joining Otsukinoji, Kanou, helped the boy make the soup and learning a bit o life hacks from the said teen in the process.

"Kanou-san?" Ren called, "Can I ask a favor?" Kanou handed the spatula to his assistant.

"Sure do, how can I help?" he asked.

"Can you take a memento photo for me and Kyoko?" Kanou's face lit up.

"Alright! Glad I brought my camera with me!" and with that he went back to the living room and took his camera bag with him, Ren then lead Kanou and his assistant to where Kyoko is in the yard and they headed to the river, Kanou marveled at the paradise hidden in the forest, the Cabin added the Aesthetic vibe to the place.

Ren also requested to have a photo taken where Kyoko is a bit hidden and his facial hair is on focus, Kyoko blushed seeing the best image taken where they are standing on the jetty, with the sun perfectly coming down and giving the orange lighting for the sun about to disappear.

They were facing each other, Ren's left hand rested to her waist while the other giving way for the camera to see Kyoko's blushing cheeks cupped her cheek, Kyoko's however both palms feeling his toned chest and they shared loving and affectionate kiss over the sunset.

Kanou positioned by the forest taking a wider angle shot of the couple, the trees provided gorgeous silhouette at the side while the couple centered the image, the jetty as their platform, the water reflected the beautiful sunset, another is a requested close up for their wallpaper consumption as what Ren explained.

Kanou giddily took multiple photos loving the site as well as the view, they even used the porch of the Cabin for their impromptu photo-shoot.

Heading back, Kyoko then big goodbye to her brother knowing they needed to head back, "You can stay you know, just call Baba-chan, she'll understand." Her brother flatly said and handed her a home phone that was already dialed the Ryokan.

Kyoko excitedly smiled and took the phone, she felt wonderful since her brother is accepting her again, And your Hobo can stay too." Darting his stare at Ren and Kyoko laughed, Ren pouted.

After dinner, the crew and Kanou bid their goodnights and headed back to the Ryokan, announcing their last day of the project tomorrow.

Ren and Kyoko ended up sleeping in her room again and the poor actor's legs are sticking out the bed, Kyoko giggled and placed the comforter and pillows on the floor for them to be comfortable, despite sleeping without any shirt on, Kyoko is now used to his usual state.

All comfortable and snuggled, Kyoko was wrapped by Ren's arms tightly while she did the same under Ren's torso, "I wish you'd already stay with me." Hummed by Ren and Kyoko blushed, "But I won't rush you." He added, "Although, I always want to sleep with you comfortably this close."

He scooted her closer to his chest which Kyoko happily did so, they spent the night tangled in each other's arms.

~Chapter END~

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for the late update, I had been either busy with my Finals or sick, bat at last! I finished the chapter, this has not been edited I'm sorry.


	7. Aftermath

Chapter 7

Aftermath

Two days passed and the couple is back in Tokyo and while on their way for work, Ren is to drop Kyoko in studio for her Love Me assignment, Ren grinned seeing the posters of their upcoming drama and was reminded of his work arrangement for the day, he is to head with Yashiro on a location where the said new drama is to take place.

"Careful on your way there?" Kyoko gave a soft smile and Ren retuned it with a tender kiss, Yashiro at the back can't help to squeal.

"I will, and call me if anything happens alright?" Ren stated and Kyoko stepped out the vehicle and headed in the building, Ren drove off to his work.

Arriving at the filming site, he was immediately pulled by the wardrobe to change; Ren chuckled and changed into a plain white tank top and flannel shirt that was left open, faded jeans to match his beat-up work boots, he was given a worn out gloves for the scene, heading out the staff and props crew has prepared the rented property, one with a cabin near the river and forest, the cabin looked beautiful and homey, it wasn't big as what they watch in the movies or see in the internet but it was enough.

Holding his script he went to meet the director and discuss his scene and go through extra detail, one of the props crew handed him an axe and the director laid out his position and supposed actions in the said scenes, he placed the axe in the compartment provided for the Polaris Ranger, with the instructed route he will be going through where the camera may follow him he measured the sharp curve he is about to tackle for the cool dirt effect spitting out the back of the off-road tire.

Ren gave a nod and positioned to the place where he was instructed, the actor practiced going through the trail; the staff and crew's jaw dropped watching the actor perfecting the instructions, flashing his skill in driving the off-toad vehicle.

"Let's start in three-two-one! And action!" Upon going through the said scene a drone followed him from above for the effect and another attached to a track where he was being followed in detail, after the first part he proceeded to his another position where camera facing his left side to see the beautiful forest and cabin for the background, taking the signal, the blonde Tsuruga Ren transformed to his new persona.

Sleeves folded up to his elbow and slamming his axe splitting the wood neatly placed over the tree stomp, focused in his task two men in plain black polo-shirt and matching combat trousers and boots, both armed with ammunition on their leg.

"_Former Captain Adrian Mason, Boss had been calling you and asking for a request_." One of the men stated, and the captain turned to him with a sharp glare, the men shivered in return.

"_For the last time, no._" the captain sight.

"_But sir! The boss said only you can handle the client, she has been assigned with almost all best agents in the company and she rejected them all after two days._" One sighed.

"_I'll think about this, I'll send my reply to Michishiyo-san by the afternoon, you can be dismissed._" And they saluted and left.

"CUT!" the director chuckled. "Wow, are you okay guys?" the extras were shivering and Ren laughed.

"I'm sorry, guys, you okay?" Ren gave them a pat and they sighed again, "Thank you for the patience Director Ogata." Ren gave a slight bow.

"No! You did wonderful! Now for the next scene! Places please!" the director went back to his seat and Ren headed to his previous position, with the axe on hand, "Positions everyone and ACTION!" he called and Ren transformed to his soldier persona again.

_With a deep breath, he swings his axe to the stomp and left it there in display, with dirty boots brought in his cabin he sipped his warm coffee and sat in his porch with deep thought, he sighed yet again and went in his home, the neat place reminded him of his new life however his former work would never leave him alone._

_"I'll just finish the job and went one with my life then." he felt terrible coping alone with his PTSD despite being the feared soldier he is._

_Entering his bedroom he looked for a decent shirt and headed to where he is supposed to go._

"CUT!" the ladies from the back squealed after seeing his eight packs abdomen and displaying his now well-built physique, he was not voted the sexiest man in Japan for nothing, "Damn, your girlfriend is lucky." chuckled by Ogata.

The crew fixed the interior and added some few details in his closet especially his gun and ammunition being hanged at the side.

While Ren went on with his shooting for the new drama, meanwhile Kyoko is dealing an interview in a studio and it was her first time being invited, she is currently promoting the said drama as well as the movie Lotus in the Mud.

"We know you had been busy with your new projects including the upcoming movie Lotus in the Mud, however your performance as a guest in the TV series made us expect bigger things from you!" complimented by the host.

"Thank you; I'll do my best not to disappoint everyone's expectations! Although I would like to give credits to my mentor, bestfriend and senpai who had been supporting and helping me practice for my roles." Kyoko politely replied.

"Wow! When everyone told me about how formal and polite you are they were not exaggerating. Tell us Kyoko-chan, we know that you are a wonderful actress and rising star, not because of your professionalism rather your talent in acting and deeply understanding the feelings and persona of your character, former Mio actress and veteran Hiroko Iizuka-san was been impressed by your performance and acting, she stated that you understood her character better than she did in the past, how do you do it?" the host again asked.

"I want to be honest with everyone." Kyoko started; heavy atmosphere and serious tone she straighten herself, "I am afraid of failure. That is because I was born and made to do so, my mother is a strict woman and would not take a mistake lightly, thus, growing up I learn to do things in full best, however all changed when I met my senpai and he taught me the value of my work ethics as well as my desire, and that is why I wanted to do the best for myself and for my bestest-best friend and senpai."

"So this senpai is close to your heart?" teased by the host and Kyoko blushed nodding, the audience responded with a squeal, "Enough with work!" the host said, "You mentioned about our mother, how are you and your family? As you may know your fans is up-to-date with your social media and you had been keeping up with your daily uploads containing either friends and family, let us speak about your family can we?" the female host asked.

"I have fans?" Kyoko asked shocked and the lady host giggled.

"When the other celebrities said about your humbleness it wasn't a joke either. Yes, Kyoko-chan you have tons of fans." She confirmed.

"Well, um… I'm just a starting actress and still a nobody and did not expect to have some people to support me, but thank you everyone." She smiled o the camera and politely gave a bow.

"Back t the topic, your personal life and family, as you said your mother is strict, but how close are you with her, your updates are mostly with her in content as well as a huge blonde man on the side."

"Ah… mother, our relationship has gone better over the years, she is strict and still does, she wanted the best for me and my little brother that is why she is teaching us not to do half baked things in life, and the blonde man you see is our father." Kyoko giggled at the recent photo of her family flashed to the wide screen behind their chair.

Kyoko sitting over the carpet with the full glass coffee table in front, another tall blonde boy facing his laptop over the said coffee table sitting beside her, Kyoko's mother who is still wearing her dress suit sitting cross legged sipping her coffee, another blonde man behind the sofa where her mother is sitting is leaning and dropping her mother's head a kiss, it as a sweet picture of her parents, while her brother got Kyoko's mother's scowl, except there is a black with white fur patch on the Great Dane's chest, head tilting at the side cutely – sitting on Kyoko's brother's lap.

"My family is not the same as the others, my mother worked here in Tokyo while; me and my brother used to live in Kyoto, she never went home for any holiday or visit us, we are under the care of a close family friend and sends in money for our support, she never calls nor communicate until this time when we met in Tokyo." Kyoko explained and the host's heart broke hearing Kyoko and her brother are not being looked after by her mother properly.

"I'm a mother and I could not imagine not seeing or contacting my children!" the host gasped, "However are you alright with that?"

"I am, my mother did that for me and my brother, she doesn't know how to communicate or express her love for us, but all she wanted is for us to success and avoid being a failure which she points that she is one."

"How so?" the host cannot understand but she knows there is a reason, "And your father? What about him?" she added.

"Haruhi-san, you see, my mother had me and my brother as a single mother, she's a great career woman but forbidding her to work after having us made her feel helpless at that time, because my father was a soldier and in deployment, he never even knew that my mother gave birth to my brother, but she made us feel as we are now in proper age to understand that we are wanted and she is proud to have us. She tries her best to talk to us and understand our feeling despite she is sometimes awkward." Kyoko giggled.

"Wow! And how did your mother took back your father?" Haruhi now interested and Kyoko's co-stars who are present on stage listened wanting to know more.

Kyoko laughed heartily, "When he came back and knew my mother had my brother, Mother filed a TRO against him and made sure he doesn't get more information on us, but after lifting the TRO mother said her apartment became a flower shop after two days and my Father who put up security and contractor company, his close friends who joined his company annoyed my mother to let him explain his absence."

"That is so cute!" the host squealed, her female co-stars except Kimiko responded with a shriek, "What happened to your father why wasn't he there?"

"Father, from his seal team mission was held captured by the terrorist group in Al-Qaida it was him alone that infiltrated to rescue someone who's actually already dead." She explained, "He has been there for seven years and my mother who missed him dearly despite her anger gave in and took him back." She snorted remembering her father calling her in tears.

The audience awed, "So all things are good now?" Koga asked.

"Not really, we're in the middle of patching up, my brother has anxiety because of some few personal matters and Colonel the puppy that father gave is a support puppy. He is starting to trust again and I want to be there, it has been a year after moving in Tokyo and also left him in Kyoto because of someone I thought that cares about me." She admitted, "That was all in the past, Otsukinoji-kun is trying to heal and me and Mother are trying our best to help with his recovery."

"So cutie's name is Otsukinoji?" Koga asked wanting to pinch the boy's cheeks and Kyoko giggled.

"Otsukinoji Mogami is his full name, but Father calls him Reginald Marshall Marx the second after our grandfather." Kyoko introduced, "He lately transferred here in Tokyo as well."

"He looked more foreign than you." Snorted by Kimiko trying to insult her.

"That is because Otto-kun as Mother said, a carbon copy of Father and I take up more on mother in regards to my appearance and little of her personality, I had been looking up to her as a career woman." Kyoko replied with less hostility, but gave Kimiko a smile that says 'touch my brother and you know what's going to happen.'

"Do you have an English name too?" teased Koga.

"Father and Grandmother just calls me Isabella Louise and I don't know why." She stated, "I like the name my mother gave me, but I also like what Grandmother calls me."

"Having a rough childhood you are one tough cookie, dear." The host softly said.

"Thank you, Haruhi-san, I need to in order to live on with life."

"Goodness, dear, I bet any man to have you as girlfriend would be so lucky! But the question, do you have one?" Haruhi teased.

Koga snorted and pointed repeatedly in comical way at her, "She does! She does!" he repeated.

"Really have you seen him?" Haruhi again asked.

"Yes, he's foreign but I never caught on his name, he went to get her from work. Really tall and well-built guy, blonde as well." Koga clearly know who it is but he would like to tease his costar even more, Kyoko blushed.

"Oh my! Why don't we have any picture of him?" Kyoko knows she will be in trouble with the Agency President but she would try to revert the topic soon enough.

"You will, but right now I'm focusing with family and work, he is close with my father and mother but fond of my baby brother, he pampers him too much as well." She giggled at the thought of the previous days when her brother arrived at her parent's home and Ren was fussing around making sure he is comfortable, Kyoko discovered that Ren is quite the family man if he wished.

"Wow! Hopefully you'll reveal that mystery boyfriend? You know you sounded like Tsuruga-san when he revealed he had a girlfriend and would not reveal who she is~" hummed by Haruhi.

Kyoko flinched and Koga noticed, he knew he messed up a little too much and would help Kyoko out, "Say, Kyoko chan can you tell us about the new project that will air next week?" Koga asked trying to revert the topic helping her out, he knew Ren will kill him if he gets Kyoko in trouble.

"Oh!" Kyoko perked up and smiled, "Yes, we'll be airing next week so please, please, please watch the first episode, Tsuruga-san is working so hard right now for the said series and I will do my best again to exceed your expectations!" she told in determination, Kimiko raised her brow just because she is working with her crush doesn't mean she is getting full of herself.

"Is your boyfriend alright with you doing a project with the number one sought bachelor in Japan?" Kimiko challenged.

"He is fine with it, I keep it professional and besides why would I be attracted when I am with someone?" Kyoko challenged, "I'm not a person who would cheat. Corn, is a wonderful man and partner, he love my family as I love his." She gave an equal black aura to give her point.

The promotional photo flashed in the background where she and Ren are sitting on a plush sofa, Ren wearing black combat uniform with heavy ammunition rig vest his blonde state with is beard peeking at the side of Kyoko's face, while Kyoko in a tight white revealing dress with her back in full picture, the dress hiked up to her thigh as she sat sideways and one of her knee rested to Ren's thigh. Ren's palm intimately rested to her bare back and her full figure leaned in to his chest, their faces pressed to their cheeks and her right hand circled around his neck and hand placed combing the back of Ren's hair, and the other free hand palmed Ren's jaw with his pointer finger being bit by Ren, they stared off the camera with lustful eyes.

"I can't wait to watch your series! Well we are running out of time, do you guys want to announce anything?" Haruhi asked.

The three announced their movie and respective projects as well thanking their fans, it was a shock to know that Kyoko-chan is indeed clueless of her growing fame and still humble as ever.

After the show, Kyoko done with her work, she was greeted by the producers and staff, she then to waited and sat at those huge crates and boxes at the corner, male staff and crew can't help to look at her, and to everyone's surprise the mentioned boyfriend appeared, dressed in black and gray flannel shirt under his fleece lining brown leather jacket, black jeans and brown Timberland boots matched his attire, blonde hair in a mess and beard well-trimmed and shaped, he greeted Kyoko with a kiss which she returned.

"How was the shooting?" she asked when he helped her to his FJ Cruiser.

"It was great, we made little NG, but the shooting will take place to the next location now, are you ready?" he asked.

"I am, I'll be joining you tomorrow as well." She hummed.

"I'm excited." He stated, "Say how was the interview, this is your first time right being invited for interview right?" and Kyoko nodded.

"Yes and I kind of slipped a bit and revealed my boyfriend is Corn." She awkwardly giggled, "But in good news no one suspected it was you."

"That's great, so no one would take advantage of you~" Ren gave that evil smile as response.

But they are taking into thought about the Resident and his fantasies, they shivered and continued to ignore their sparkling Manager from the back seat.

They are both headed for lunch and in the afternoon Kyoko had another engagement as a guest in another comedy TV series and she is to play as the girl next door, "Funny to think that they called Yashiro this noon about me joining you~" Ren hummed and Kyoko looked at him weirdly but still happy that they would be working together again.

They arrived at the set and Kyoko is immediately taken by the hair and wardrobe to change, Ren who changed back to being his stage persona removed his temporary blonde state after washing it off and neatly fixed his hair, he changed into a comfortable polo shirt and jeans, his broad chest made the girls turned their head, the other co-stars greeted him.

When Kyoko joined them she changed into a beautiful floral sleeveless thigh length casual chiffon dress, her hair remained to copper blonde, Ren stared at her with a silly smile, his real self is slipping off, "Easy man, I heard you got a girlfriend?" teased by Murasame.

Ren wanted to announce that he is drooling over his girlfriend, "I'm just looking." Ren turned to him.

After everyone turned their backs, Ren leaned in and smiled at her, "You look gorgeous." And quickly left a kiss over her head.

They played as the newly married couple living next door and Ren is playing the angry husband and would always pick a fight with Murasame for flirting with Ren's clueless wife.

* * *

The next day, Ren picked up Kyoko from her parent's house after she stayed there to help her brother move in, her father had been convincing her to stay for good but she preferred staying with her other family at Darumaya, Saena already in her pencil skirt and work clothes, Lukas in his usual BDU uniform with is company logo, and Kyoko's brother who had been enrolled to an all boys school by Kyoko's parents now fully clothed with his uniform; a three piece suit with a logo on his chest pocket, hair neatly trimmed to a pompadour and eyes equipped with rectangular-aviator prescription glasses.

Kyoko who sent her excuse letter for school will be out for two days, the school is kind enough to allow because her work is the one who supports her studies and as for her own educational interest, she is doing well and an honor student to be exact.

Ren and Kyoko headed to their work with their manager at the back seat, they went to LME for a quick stop to meet the president and went straight to the location where they are to shoot their first meeting, heading straight to the area where the staff and props crew already, Kyoko separated and went to meet the make-up and hair dresser while Ren went to Ogata about the scenes to be taken.

Kyoko will take a little longer since they need to get her hair on extensions and have her cosmetics to make her a little more matured yet remain in her cute features, Ren however will have to deal being blond again and change to an all-black BDU, "What's with the long face?" Ren asked Kyoko after she is waiting for her wardrobe to get her the outfit.

"I forgot that I'll be shaving that beard of yours." Kyoko pouting and Ren amused at her reaction, "Why are you smiling?" Kyoko now upset.

"I'm sorry, baby… I'll grow it back if you want?" he asked.

"I want to but your fans and work, I know it's just temporary however you need to have a clean face for your roles too." She stated.

"I am really sorry baby, I promise that I'll grow it back if we'll have vacation and break alright?" they thought they were alone in the dressing room, the cosmetics, hairdresser and wardrobe together with Ogata and few producers were shocked to see they were acting out.

"Wow, already in character?" Ogata asked in amazement.

"Director, can we talk?" asked by Ren and they dismissed the others for a second since the couple were early, Ren explained his relationship with Kyoko and their secret.

"So the secret girlfriend is actually…" Ogata wanted to squeal in support of the couple, "Well, I expect more from both of you alright?" he said in giddiness, "And I promise this will not get out, thank you for trusting me." Ren gave him a pat.

With an hour to spare Kyoko already in her outfit as well as Ren, they remained in their shared trailer and Ren urged Kyoko to have one last scratches and rub to his facial hair, he never would've thought that Kyoko had an attachment to it, "I like the beard oil too." She pouted and Ren dropped pepper kisses to her temple.

"Don't worry, love, you'll like the after shave too." He chuckled.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You'll see later." Ren kissed her repeatedly.

Ogata from behind secretly squealed, witnessing the couple's exchange, "Save that for the scenes, we're about to start~" Ogata felt he hit the jackpot after having the Actor in romantic condition.

When they started, Kyoko is in position inside the office dressed in fit white sleeveless-dress there was a designed opening revealing her cleavage matching white suit coat neatly placed on her white leather executive swivel chair, legs in a figure eight crossed, and arms folded looking intimidating, she perfectly copied her mother's glare and scowl, leaning back she waited for the director to call the start of the scene, the same time Ren outside in the hallway with a camera ready to follow him is on position as well.

The crew shivered when Kyoko shifted her stare at them and Ogata squeaked when Kyoko turned her eyes on him, immediately, "Let's start in three-two-one! Action!" he called.

_Man in full black BDU armed with pistol attached to his leg, a full heavy ammunition rig and pouches; marched to his assignment's office, the secretary knocked and opened the door for him, upon stepping in his sight dropped to the woman sitting comfortably and glaring daggers at him, it was the first that the soldier encountered such woman._

_A smirk ghosted to his lips, "This would be interesting." He thought and the woman sight wanting to proceed in business with him._

_"I thought I demanded that I don't need any babysitters?" she snarled._

_"Nice to meet you too, ma'am, my name is Captain Adrian Mason." He gave a chuckle._

_"My name is Attorney Hanna Ayane." She sighed again knowing would lose to such arrangement._

_"The boss already gave me details for the assignment, and rest assured I will protect you no matter what." He stated while the lady lawyer shook her head._

_"That is what I am afraid for." She groaned, however eying him she was not satisfied, "However I refused to be escorted by a man looking like a caveman out of ice age." She insulted, the poor man's eye twitched after being hit by the insult._

_"Come." She stood and took him harshly by the arm which he was taken by surprise._

"PERFECT!" Ogata flipping his feet in giddiness seeing the perfect Attorney Anna and Captain Adrian playing the part, "This is better than our last project together!" he said, "Everyone get in to places, we're about to head out!"

Cameras attached to the dashboard of the car, hood and another that would follow them, they are to be quick so they would not cause any traffic problems for the working people.

With barricades in some places where they are supposed to stop and have a little dialogue exchange.

Ren on the driver's seat and Kyoko at the back, after the scene was done Ogata gave them the signal to start, with the speed limit instructions, Ren drove the vehicle to the next location.

_When the stop light turned red the two remained quiet, "Why do you strongly decline the help your uncle gives?" the soldier inquired after wondering why the woman hated such help, she remained quiet._

_"Just take us to where we are going and no more questions." She snarled again._

_When they arrived they went straight to a men's boutique, "What Can we do for you Ayane-sama?" greeted by two men in tailored suits._

_"I'll leave this cave man to you." Pushing Adrian to them who looked startled after they shoved him inside the changing room, poor man was made into a doll after being changed to one suit after another until they gave him a stage and funny looking one, the tailors did it for fun wanting the lady to smile a bit._

_When they gave Adrian a little mismatched or rather too sparkly, blaring red with black lapel, and a matching sparkly red pants with green bow tie to match, "Really, a Christmas tree?" Anna insulted and the poor soldier who was victimized by the tailors; whipped his head to glare at them._

"CUT!" called Ogata and everyone was laughing, Kyoko's jab made them laugh as it was improvised, Ren turned his stare at her with his gentlemanly smile.

"_Are you upset_?" Kyoko mouthed at him and he sighed, he dropped his Emperor of the night smile and just lovingly smiled at her giving her a good job.

After everyone had a good laugh at Kyoko's joke, "I see that poor Tsuruga-san has no effect on our dear Kyoko-chan, she's too focused on her boyfriend that she can even tease the top actor and still be on character!" Ogata teased knowing they are dating.

Getting back on their scene after everyone's laughter calmed down they started again.

_Finally finding a perfect suit for him, a pair of fitting trousers that matched his black waistcoat and fitting dress shirt, silky black-slim tie to pair his current attire, his hair from a messy state was groomed a bit. Anna's eye brow arched and was satisfied._

_"Thank you, Gintou-san." Anna smiled and went to circle the soldier that is now well dressed, "Perfect, now that you look like an actual human, I need to finish work, I have some few meetings with my clients and do what you are assigned to do." And he followed her as what she instructed._

_Heading back to her office, she had met a mother and child outside her office lobby, she knows that it wasn't her clients, and checking her watch she noticed that she is early thanks to her bodyguard's perfect driving._

_"Can I stay in your office?" Adrian smiled at her and hoped he can score a seat after his long and agonizing dress up session, Anna can see his exhaustion from the trip and left him to lounge at her office sofa, he gave a loud sigh which made her snort._

_Shortly her clients arrived and they were all satisfied with what she promised and the comforting words she assured them, "I'll do what I can." She stated._

_Through it all Adrian listened and can see how passionate she is in her work and ethics, she reminded him of his former self in service._

_After her last client of the day, and just like the rest she personally escorted them out the office with a comforting smile._

_Anna noticed the mother and child again, the poor little girl scooted to her mother for comfort and warmth after the cold winter weather, she is trying to sleep, Anna looked devastated looking at them when her secretary passed by, "Nao-san." She called, "Who are they waiting?" Anna whispered._

_"They are waiting for H-Honda-san." She stammered._

_"I see…" Anna nodded, "Since when did they wait here?" she asked again._

_"S-since this noon." She stammered again and Anna realized that they were waiting after she and Adrian left the office._

_"Thank you Nao-san." And dismissing the lady out of her sight, although Nao stood and watched Anna's actions._

_"Good afternoon ma'am, I noticed you had been waiting here for quite a while, are you here for Honda-san correct?" she asked._

_"Yes, I'm sorry are we disturbing you here?" she asked._

_"No it's fine, but when is your schedule with him?" Anna inquired._

_"Honda-san told me he would set my schedule around two in the afternoon, but it is alright we'll wait." Anna could not help to notice the little girl freezing._

_"I see." Anna nodded, "Nao-san, give them some blanket, the poor child is freezing." Anna thought of her childhood with her mother._

_Heading down, Adrian followed her like a puppy, Anna went to the information lobby and inquired for the whereabouts of the absent counsel, and on cue the said lawyer appeared in good mood and stated he landed a good corporate deal, Anna furious jabbed him about the code of professional responsibilities._

_"So what, it's just a Pro Bono case, this one I got is a big corporation deal!" he said._

_"You're fired." Anna flatly said and everyone in the lobby heard it they were all shocked to hear the stern and cold woman dismiss the case._

_"What?" the lawyer asked in shock, "I'll sue you for this illegal dismissal!" he said._

_"Remember, Honda-san, the code of professional responsibilities, out duty is with the court, the clients and finally our interests, all I can see is that yourself is the best interest and not by the assignment of the court and to your clients, they waited long for you." She coldly stated, "You may now clean your table and dismiss yourself." And she walked out with her well-dressed puppy in tow._

_Heading back upstairs Anna smiled softly and approached the mother and child, "Hi, I'm sorry that Honda-san could not tend to you." The woman looked distressed, "However I would gladly take your case, please come in my office?" she asked._

"Cut! That's perfect!" Ogata delighted with their work, Kyoko breathed in relief and Kawagoe went to complement Kyoko, Taichirou who played Honda is amazed how the actress bloomed.

"Nice job!" Ren gave Kyoko a high five and everyone instantly noticed their dynamic for the said series.

"We're getting ready for the action scene, Tsuruga-san you ready?" asked Ogata.

"I'm good, thank you for asking." He gave a nod.

"I can't believe I'll be shooting Tsuruga-san" chuckled by the comedian, Taichirou.

"Are your tears ready, Kyoko-chan?" teased by Kawagoe.

"I think so, but I'll do my very best!" she stated. Shortly they were wrapping up the scene in the office.

_"It's getting late, I think I should get you home." Stated by her bodyguard and Anna checked her watch again and sighed, she knows she is tired and wanted retire for the day._

_Upon heading out Adrian carrying her attaché bag after so much argument, suddenly shots were fired and on impulse immediately Adrian went to cover for her which sent her to a state of shock holding the man tightly, tears started to fall and her screaming no and apologies until the soldier stood up and turned to chase the shooter which he quickly did, he tackled Honda to the ground and roughly restrained him._

_Anna still in shock, sat there in tears while her bodyguard calls for authorities to take the criminal away and when the police arrived and Adrian was thanked for the job, he patted his clothes and sighed, "Sorry I ruined the nice suit you got me." He chuckled until his charge tackled him to the ground still in tears, tightly gripping his clothes tightly, the soldier could not help but embrace her back in comfort and they stayed such for quite a while, "Let's get you home and rest, I'll be there to watch you also." He stated._

The scene was cut and Ogata delighted that they were doing a great job doing less takes than usual and they would be a head of their schedule, changing location they were in a rented apartment, a huge and fancy one for the taste of Kyoko's character.

When everyone arrived, the crew and all the things needed for the scenes were there, "We're taking the last scenes for the episode, thank you for the hard work if we wrap this up we can all go home early!" Ogata announced.

"Alright in three, two, one ACTION!" the scene started.

_"I'm sorry I worried you." Adrian again apologized after seeing her in tears._

_"This is why I refuse to have anyone protecting me!" she stated and Adrian bit her lip, "I hate it when my actions reflect to other people by mean of getting hurt or dying! Please just…" she cried._

_"Shh… I know how you feel, I'm the same as you." She looked up with her sad eyes, Adrian gave her a soft smile and cupped her cheeks, "I'm a former Marrine and my whole squad died because of me, I retired and refused to work because of it, and after hearing your story I decided to give it a go and maybe I can do things right." He said, "And I promise you I'm hard to kill, I survived ten IED bombings and eighteen shots, this is not included because I still wear my body armor." He chuckled and she looked horrified._

_"I promise you you'll be fine in my care." He wiped the tears away and gave her his kindest and loving smile, "Watching you work reminded me of my former self, dedicated to my service but then things happened." Anna felt a little better after his assurance._

_"If you want to stay with me then, we need to get rid of that cave man look of yours."_

_"There's the Commander Hanna that I know." He chuckled after spending the day with her bossy personality, eh wiped her tears again and he tightly held her for a while to calm her down._

_"Thank you… for making me feel better and not awful for having you shot." She added with a blush, Adrian smiled and stopped himself from kissing her._

_"You know, I would trow my body anyday for you to make sure you're kicking right?"_

_"Now you are making me feel bad again." She pouted, Adrian noticed how tsundere she is but she would not be Hanna if she wasn't._

_With few demands he ended up shortly in her bathroom standing and waiting for her to get a new razor for his bushy beard, "Where did you get that shaving cream?" he asked in amazement._

_"My bother owns this and left some here whenever he visits, this is a new blade too don't worry." She added._

_"Are you sure you can…" he nervously asked._

_"I shave my legs." She flatly said and Adrian's mind flew off after thinking a very naked Attorney in just a towel shaving her legs, "Get your mind off the gutter gaijin." She snarled and he pouted at her it was cute._

_She gently shaved him with difficulty since he is tall until he chuckled and lifted her up the sink and let her finish the job, after a while they finished and Hanna pulled out an expensive bottle with transparent content and dabbed it to his face._

_"You can open a barber shop for this." He chuckled and she pinched his side, she then proceeded to trim a bit of his hair and styled it to a neat cut._

_After she was done with him, he was full of stray and itchy trimmed hair, she pushed him to the bath and let him relax in the tub after, she washed his hair that made him groan in satisfaction, "Is this after care?" he thought and sighed in content._

_Relaxing he suddenly muttered, "Can I call you Anna?" he asked, "Everyone seemed to call you Hana or Ayane-san." He asked and he was replied with a hum, "You can call me anything you want."_

_"Wolf?" she asked and he chuckled._

_"Why wolf?" he asked again._

_"Nothing, you look like one earlier with your hair."_

_"I see… then nice to meet you Anna, I'm Wolf." Her hand which is full of shampoo suds was held by the soldier and he turned to her with his cheeky grin._

_"Like wise."_

"That's a wrap!" Ogata with Yashiro are now fanboying with the scene, "I bet Kyoko-chan does this to her boyfriend?" he was teasing the couple.

"I'm just trimming his beard and hair that's all." She blushed and few female crew squealed after she revealed that she is doing such intimate thing with her boyfriend.

"I bet Kyoko-chan's boyfriend is jealous with Tsuruga-san since he's receiving the same treatment?" teased by one of the producers and Ren gave an awkward laugh.

After cleaning up and getting their things in place they parted ways with the crew and headed home, dropping up their manager to his own apartment Kyoko started to whine after shaving Ren's beard, she has been pouting throughout their trip, Ren chuckled and kissed her hand.

"On the bright side, you can see my face again." He teased.

"I still like to put that beard oil though." She protested.

"Well, if so, let's look for an after shave that has the same lavender scent so you can still enjoy my bare face." He chuckled and Kyoko's eyes sparkled.

Arriving home to his apartment she received a message from her bestfriend Kanae in America telling her she would be home soon, Kyoko excited she bounded around to show Ren who was amused and happy for her.

* * *

The morning later, like the usual they would do their morning rituals except Kyoko is adjusting to the life where she is no longer trimming and grooming for her boyfriend's beard, although she is now shaving and dabbing after shave to his jaw.

Kyoko now dressed in her uniform she went to school with her mountain bike, Ren however went to train with Kyoko's father for another hand to hand combat lesson called Krav Maga.

Back to her school, her now circle of friend who are popular girls and her running party for the school's council election greeted her, she sighed after seeing her table vandalized again however her friend Shiba Miyuki took evidence who made the attack and they went to confront the girl from class C, "It's all because of you!" pointing accusingly at Kyoko.

"Oda-san boke up with her so he can take a chance on you!" her friend said and Kyoko sighed.

"You know I would refuse him because I'm dating and loyally together with my own man right? I announced it few days ago." Kyoko stated to the girl.

"Listen I was once in your shoes, I hoped and was fooled, hell, I was even in a much terrible situation, I followed the guy who I thought loves me here in Tokyo wanting to help him achieve his goals as a successful singer, I ended up working three jobs to give us a place and food on the table, but I was fooled, he had been cheating and seeing other women." She looked at the girl with sad eyes, her friends listened as well as the other classmates.

"I lived in Kyoko and was raised by his parents, they loved me as their own and raised me to be his bride, they owned a Ryokan and traditional as it may sound I was raised to be the next Okami, however he was a rebel and ended up here in Tokyo chasing dreams and I was fooled, but because of it I would not have met my first love and childhood sweetheart in the first place, so I am fine, maybe, that guy you were dating is not the right one for you, you'll soon find one, just be patient." She added and the girl sobbed apologizing for what she did.

"I heard your boyfriend is foreigner?" teased by her brunnette classmate in teasing.

"Yes, Miyamoto-san." Kyoko giggled, "He is a hal Gaijin, although he is a good Japanese too." Their mouths turned to 'O' shape, "And quite cheeky." Shaking her head.

"Is he older?" bounced by the blonde first year in excitement.

"Yes, he is four years older than me, Melida-san."

"KYAAA!" Kyoko ended up telling a little about her relationship.

"My Hajime is not that sweet but he makes sure I'm loved~" spoke by their senior, Kyoko together with her election party had a little relationship sharing, the girls earlier listened.

"As long as he loves and expresses it you don't need to worry about it." Another sweet girl in Kyoko's circle stated.

"Cecily is right Yue-san." Kyoko giggled, "And if you want to look for a man, make sure you have standards, I know if you like a certain boy, you'll easily set your standards to him, but if you choose such guy then set a personal standard that would fit your preference, do not adjust for him, let him adjust if he likes you."

"Mogami-chan is right, I felt bad when I discarded my childhood bestfriend who had been there for me, he had been very patient and supported me, in fact adjusted to my preference, it was too late when I noticed it, but things worked out, Takashi and I are together." Rei Miyamoto stated.

"Wow, those are such relationship goals, even Melida-san has a senior boyfriend, where is your boyfriend enrolled again?" asked by the girl who vandalized Kyoko's table.

"Cross Academy; All boys' campus." Melida stated.

"Wait, Kazuto-kun is also enrolled there." Asuna spoke amazed.

Cecily, Yue, Rei and Miyuki looked shocked, "Uhm… Takashi goes there." Rei stated and they giggled.

"Otsukinoji, my baby brother recently enrolled there." Blinked by Kyoko in surprise, "I hope he makes friends, although considering he hates people I don't know."

"Wait, I'll annoy my Hajime to make friends with him~" Yue giggled.

"So are we!" said by the other girls and Kyoko is thankful.

Later that afternoon when her friends headed out and waiting for their boyfriends to get them, Kyoko was there joining them and would leave when they are already gone, but to her surprise, a familiar white Jimny, with the off road build, attached with a black Winch bumper with red D-rings to add the combination, short and sturdy GME antenna attached, black snorkel exhaust at the side with a long bar led lights mounted over the off-road roof rack, with kayak mount and on the side has a multi-tool outdoor axe and shovel.

Parade of black motorbikes were in front of it for a convoy and respectively the girl greeted their boyfriends, boys in black three piece with white lining suits and silver clips attached, Kyoko greeted her little brother who stepped out his vehicle after, instead of black he was wearing an all-white uniform different from the previous he had, Kyoko heard from her mother that he had been transferred to the special class after he excelled most of his subjects and was transferred to S-class.

Kyoko smiled seeing her brother wearing the brown Timberland boots Ren got for him – immediately he took her bike and mounted it behind his Jimny with his own bike neatly strapped to the simple and lightweight bike rack by his spare tire case beside the spare red fuel container mounted in a stap.

The girls at Kyoko's school heading out awed at the blonde boy and maybe grace Kyoko some good manners from now on to be introduced to her baby brother.

~Chapter END~

A/N: I had few crossover characters in this fic. Also I want to apologize for the late upload, you see, I had been held for quite a while, when I wanted to continue my fantiction, there are some few circumstance that I could not avoid so I couldn't finish it on the days I want, first we were hit by a typhoon which caused us power outage for one and a half day, second the 3.6 magnitude earthquake that hit our city, I sent photos over Discord of all the damage that the disaster caused, I wasn't able to finish after being deployed on duty for our MDRRMC or known as Municipal Disaster Risk Reduction and Management Council, I am part of the rescue group and I am bound for the duty, again I am sorry for not uploading but here I am.

Character crossover:

Rei Miyamoto & Takashi– High School of the Dead.

Yue Nagumo & Hajime – Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekaisakyou

Shiba Miyuki & Tatsuya – Irregular High School

Cecily & Shin – Kenja no Mago

Melida & Kufa Vampir (Kuu)– Assassin's Pride

Asuna Yuuki & Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) – Sword Art Online


	8. Santa Baby

Chapter 8

Santa Baby

While his girlfriend is with her school friends, Tsuruga Ren busied himself with his training inside the SS Int. Co. Dojo facility, dressed in his tactical BDU and holding a plastic knife, listening to his Girlfriend's dad giving instructions when he remembered something and went to the said man.

"Dad-san?" Ren went straight to him.

"What is it kid?" the man turned.

"Kyoko's birthday is coming up in the twenty-fifth, I thought of throwing her a party would be nice." Ren stated and the father approved.

"Get contacts and I'll have Spicy muffin help me with the venue." And they started planning, presently they are now inside the man's office discussing things, "I got her approval, we'll set up the venue at our place, it is huge enough to house whoever you are inviting."

"Thank you, I'll have Sachou to help me with organizing." Ren added.

"Let's get things done then, however you want this to be a surprise?" asked by Luke.

"Yes, thank you, I'll think of a way to get her occupied."

"Great, I'll do what I can with her mom to get things done and with your manager's help I think we can pull this off." Kyoko's father stated.

"She deserved all of these." Ren with a loving smile, "She has been working hard and make sure everyone is fine before herself, I know she deserves all of these." He repeated.

"Glad she met you again, please take care of her." The older man patted him. Now the plan must need to be done and Ren did his best not to give her any hints, he scheduled a date to her birthday to occupy her and make sure she is not suspicious of what her boyfriend plans for that day.

In the present Ren is having a meeting with the president, "I already put Chiori-chan and Ruto on the case, all you need to do now is keep her away from the areas we are about to go for the supplies." Instructed by Lory.

"Be a good distraction, got it!" Ren chuckled.

"One more thing, I'm glad she found a way to revert attention using her social media." Nodded by Lory, "With you giving too much hints on your own is actually leading to her, but because of her own effort the attention is distancing." He approved, "Although her mystery boyfriend is actually eye catching, you need to be very careful, anyways do you have any disguise already?"

"No actually, but in her recent updates she portrayed me as my real identity as Kuon." He smiled at the president.

"Are you alright with it?" the older man wondered and worried about his mental state.

"More than great, I feel refreshed to be honest all because she helped me through everything." He explained, "Although I also discovered she has attraction to facial hair." He chuckled.

"I see, then I'll call Darling and have her plan out your permanent disguise so you can be part of her updates~" Lory hummed.

Meanwhile Kyoko is out with her school friends they went out for a little get together in a nice café, surprisingly Kyoko is popular among the teens after her new drama, she received a positive review as well as warm welcome and she is starting to get recognized as a rising actress.

While spending time together in a café, she was busy updating her profile on social media after keeping track to her bestfriend abroad, Kanae is like living the model's dream with her grand social media content while Kyoko sticks to a teen friendly one.

She mainly shares her family and little about her boyfriend as what others point, they wanted to know him more but she doesn't know how to deal with it knowing Ren is busy and his identity could be compromised.

"Why not vlog?" Rei suggested, "I mean make a video so it would save you time from taking photos and explain what you do!"

"Isn't making Videos and editing it more like a hassle?" Yue asked.

"True, but it would explain and entertain more." Cecily defended.

"I don't know how to edit." Kyoko revealed.

"I'll help you~" said by Asuna this time, "Kazuto has a lot of programs and apps in his computer I know he'll share one so I can teach you." She added.

"Thank you, although is phone alright for recording things?" she asked, "I know taking photos are good enough but videos is another thing."

"Your camera is good, you'll go well." Melida gave her a thumbs-up.

They continued until Kyoko decided to make a quick record with her friends to introduce to her social media, instantly her follows went up and few male fans even asked if her friends are single but they revealed they are not.

Cutely dressed in red; long sleeve-stand collar A-line chiffon dress covered with stylish trench-coat dress neatly closed, with a high boots and stockings to cover Kyoko's legs from the cold, they walked the street side in giggles and took selfies for their keep, Kyoko had a groupie which she happily shared to her fans over her social media which earned praises mostly from her male fans.

Spending their Holliday break outside was fun and Kyoko by the afternoon was picked up by Ren after his own work, they headed to his apartment and Kyoko started to make dinner for them, Ren opened up on taking her out for her Birthday which made her delighted, she told him it would be so special because she would spend it with her Corn, Ren was over the moon when Kyoko demanded cuddles with him.

* * *

A week later, Kyoko's birthday is nearing for a few days, Kyoko is back in LME and doing a lot of her Love Me tasks, she became familiar to everyone because of her hard working nature and friendly nature, few still criticize her but most of the staff defended her.

Greeting everyone for the morning, she goes around with Chiori carrying and taking papers and other needed files around as a runner and messenger, dressed in her hot pink jumpsuit together with her bestfriend, one actor that came to talk to some management questioned their attire but Chiori replied, "This is our battle suit!" and walks off with Kyoko giggling.

They cheerfully finished their tasks and received their stamps, Kyoko who was informed by Sawara that she is invited to a new late night talk show, this time it is hosted by a woman instead of a man, most late night shows are hosted by men, and Kyoko is honored to be taken as a guest with the newly established talk show, Matsushima watching the two girls is amazed on how Kyoko blossomed to be a wonderful actress.

"One day, she'll grow out her big wings and fly away living you, Sawara-san." He chuckled.

"And I would be proud that she stayed on my nest." He smiled proudly.

Kyoko and Chiori was about to share lunch together when Maria on Christmas break as well joined them, Maria upset that Kyoko did not inform her that she and Ren are actually dating and Chiori was not helping after she boosted that Kyoko told her third after she told her parents and Kanae.\

"I'll forgive you in one condition!" Maria pouted and Kyoko smiled brightly.

"Anything!" Kyoko gasped.

"Let me meet your cute baby brother, he is so cute! I want a date with him!" her eyes sparkled and Kyoko looked horrified, she told Maria of her brother's situation why he hates people and refused to be around them, but the girl would not take no for an answer and all Kyoko can do is promise her to let them meet and instructed the younger girl to be easy with the boy and be patient.

"I can do that!" Maria stated, "Otsukinoji-kun is really that bad huh?" she sadly looked at Kyoko.

"It's partly my fault too." She sighed, "Although he is doing well and had been excelling school as usual even though he just transferred and I hope you'll be his first female friend, I'll leave everything to you?" Kyoko asked and the younger one enthusiastically agreed.

"Also I'll forgive you if you send me a picture of him?" she squealed and asked for a photo, Kyoko snorted and whipped out her phone letting the girl choose from the personal folder she organized with her brother's content.

She chose one where the boy was shirtless and wearing only his fit cargo pants and worn-out work boots beside his tin cabin, Chiori mused at the little girl fangirling at the younger Mogami.

Kyoko internally apologized to her brother for being the sacrificial lamb.

While Maria and Chiori are busy exchanging crushes to whoever actor or non-showbiz guy crushes they have, Kyoko noticed a message from an unknown sender as well as a friend request, only to notice the profile photo to be Ren in his blonde and bearded state wearing; a full military combat uniform and armed with tactical armor rig vest mounted with ammunition magazines and pouches with a two way radio attached.

Wide boyish grin plastered to his face, eyes covered with tactical sunglasses, head covered a little with his helmet, his clothes had patches of South Sheriff Int. Co. mark, and his name is surprisingly close to his real name; Kuon Ivanovsky, she'll ask later where the last name came from.

She accepted his request and she giggled when Ren called her, she excused herself to the girls for a while and answered his call.

Their conversation was short but sweet and she could not wait to be picked up later by him to talk more, the get-up he made was perfect, still has that blonde beard she liked. After their day in work, Kyoko got a message from her mother demanding her presence for dinner and she too would bring along Ren with her.

And by afternoon, Kyoko baffled looking at Ren with his blonde state and he explained that he is shortly loving his real self as Kuon and wanted to be the same person and the Russian name he added is actually his middle name, his mother's last name.

"Why suddenly make an account?" she giggled.

Ren knew she had no idea how hungry the wolves that's on standby on her social media so Ren took it upon himself to show his real Alpha Wolf, "I just want to show them who's the real boss, besides it wouldn't hurt if you put my name in that relationship tab of yours?" he chuckled and kissed her knuckles.

They arrived at the Mogami home and was greeted by Saena making dinner, Kyoko immediately went to help her and they made a little too much after some good conversation, Saena is doing well with her maternal instincts as she ask her daughter about her day and new projects.

The older boys however went to the garage since Luke wanted to show Ren his new Land Rover Defender Kingsman vehicle which is loaded with ammunitions. Ren is starting to be fund of his Adrian Mason persona as he is a war Veteran as well as close to his Kuon.

When they finished the talk, they went in and finally spotted the youngest Mogami munching some steamed broccoli that Saena made for him, Ren greeted the boy as well as the new members of the Mogami family, the huge Great Dane puppy and new all white Norwegian forest kitten, "Hi there Tofu!" Ren gave the kitten a chin scratch and petted the puppy.

Saena called for the kitten to feed him, she took liking to the kitten given to her but she handed it to her son who liked the creature's presence.

While they ate, Saena suggested out of nowhere that Kyoko should start staying at their own place, the poor actress choked out of shock and Ren was there to pat her back and mused at the reaction, "Uhm… what about Okami and Taisho?" she asked.

"You can always visit them and help for the gratitude you want to give them." Saena again suggested and Kyoko nodded, "At least in this way, we don't have to be separated, and if your gaijin there wishes to stay at times, he can."

Luke was coughing after the gaijin jab at Ren, the Actor chuckled, "Thank you."

"Your bedroom is big enough to accommodate your plus one, this home can also be an escape in cases of media trouble." She offered and Kyoko's heart wanted to burst after her mother's kindness.

The former empty house is now donning few photo frames of her children as well as her own with Luke, it is becoming comfortable.

By that evening they were convinced to stay and they did, Kyoko's room is wide and spacious, she also had a small sofa set and coffee table inside and a decent walk-in closet for two, white comfortable sheets that matched the comforter and bed, white and beige walls and rustic mahogany shelves, desk and flat screen television top, the bed is comfortably big to fit her Gaijin as how the veteran legal practitioner teased.

Their poster for their first drama together is framed and placed at the side of the window while their personal photo is placed above their bed desk.

Ren had been able to update his Kuon account and shared his own photo where Kyoko's back is turned and wearing nothing but her spaghetti strap nighties folding some spare clothes of Ren to her closet, his account wasn't noticed yet until a certain action that he did, Kyoko's post where she and Chiori posted wearing their cute Santa girls' dress with Santa Lory and Ruto being dressed as Rudolph.

Wearing thigh high stockings to add effect as demanded by their cosplaying boss for their greetings in the Love Me section sending one to Kanae who they missed the most, one thirsty comment stating, '_I can bite that thighs all day.' _ fired up Ren's jealousy and commented, '_Not if she got a real Wolf chewing._" He challenged which caused commotion to Kyoko's social media, her boyfriend revealing himself.

His profile photo and tactical aesthetic scared off Kyoko's predators, his huge build and armed state revealed what his work is as well a little of his figure, Kyoko approved and introduced him that very same day sharing how she managed to convince him to join the social media, his profile revealed some of domestic as well as intimate moments of theirs.

The day of her birthday came and Ren surprised her when she woke up, Jelly had been so early that morning and Ren sneaked out from their room and headed at the kitchen to let the lady work on his fake beard that personifies the Kuon Kyoko came to meet again and dated, his hair was put to a mess that made his look complete, when Kyoko woke up Ren was there back in bed and facing her, gasping surprised at his transformation again, "Happy birthday, baby." He kissed her all over her face until he tenderly kissed her on the lips, she straddled him and shared the best morning she can ever think.

Kyoko excited for the day, while Ren change to his Kuon look, she took a quick and stealthy selfie and where Ren's back is facing and only wearing his straight-cut black jeans and Timberland brown boots, his toned muscle back in display.

For the whole morning Saena and her stepfather are missing, but her brother who informed her that they went out for a date made her giggle, Otsukinoji on the other hand busied himself washing his Jimny inside the huge garage where the off road lifted black RAM truck and Wrangler Jeep is parked with Saena's own Audi.

Ren pulled Kyoko out for the day and headed to the mall first, Ren spoiled her and bought some dresses again however he was defeated by her when she bought him new shirts and pants for his own wardrobe at her parents' home, they ate in some places for snacks and sweets as well, but Kyoko ended up buying things not for her, but for Ren and her brother, they ended up to an embroidery printing shop and showed her Kyoto inspired logo for her brother to own, she gave it a thought as well as effort to make it cooler, Ren picked out a white with black – flat bill nap-back net cap and camouflage green to add, they enjoyed picking out things for Otsukinoji.

"What more if we have children?" Ren chuckled and Kyoko blushed.

Kyoko gasped after they passed by a book and stationery shop, Ren smiled knowing Kyoko is organized and loved to use highlighters when studying as it helps her, sticky notes placed all over her textbook, however Kyoko found a leather bound sketch notebook to a size of a regular notes, it has a refillable pen and immediately she purchased it with her eyes sparkling, "Otto-kun would love this!" she was dead ass spoiling him as what Ren says.

Spotting a colorful stationery case with highlighters, colorful sign-pens and sticky notes with page tabs he bought it and had it secretly wrapped to a present, looking around Kyoko is still busy picking out books and found a lot of novels she liked, putting it in Ren's basket, she also picked out some camping guide books to add her brother's collection.

Ren received a message from Yashiro that he had bought the item which he will be giving Kyoko later.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Ren is busy occupying Kyoko who suspects nothing, Saena and Luke are back at home after picking up Yashiro and Lory. Chiori and Ruto are out for the catering service orders they planned for the evening buffet menu.

Lory mused looking at the displayed awards and photos – amazed he inquired about Kyoko's former majorette role back in Kyoto, she has multiple awards for her achievements in both school and activities, and beside hers his Otsukinoji's awards; huge trophies for his regionals and nationals Judo and Kendo achievements as well as his academic awards, "Who knew the kid is is a National champion." Looking at the towering gold trophy.

Lory took a quick photo for him to share in their Company page later, "Did you contact everyone?" Saena asked wiping her hand after making some dish that she knows Kyoko loves.

"I did! And as a matter of fact, the in-laws are on their way here~" Lory hummed and Luke behind Saena; twitched in irritation after mentioning his daughter is about to be married for some reason, Saena sighed and nodded.

"What about my daughter's bestfriend abroad, is she coming home?" asked by Saena, Lory is impressed on how the mother is starting to act such.

"She arrived yesterday, her contract ended there and she went along with the Hizuris." Lory nodded.

Everyone is busy decorating and cleaning up, many of Kyoko's talent friends from LME came to volunteer to help the President since they want to thank Kyoko, and one of them is Ruriko, she did not get along well with the actress at first but after watching her act without minding the painful injury, her respects for the actress won over and her plan giving her the low grade for the assignment backfired.

Now she's there in the huge and beautiful Mogami home helping her President putting up a party for the actress she now looks up to, looking at the stacks of paper over the coffee table, she instantly went pale seeing legal cases being ort out by Kyoko's mother, she asked what she should do with it when Kyoko's mother called her youngest son to help Ruriko, and thus another victim fell of the poor boy's quiet and mysterious charm.

Maria who is pouting at the corner petting the kitten on her lap and the giant puppy by her knees is staring at the young boy and trying to compete with the idol, "Poor girls didn't notice how the kid ignores them." Snorted by Luke to his fiancée and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Be patient, he's no ordinary child, like our eldest." Saena replied and Luke's heart soard after she called both children theirs despite knowing Kyoko is not his, but at heart she is his daughter.

"Both are special, Babe." He kissed her temple, "Coz, their mom's very special." He winked and she rolled her eyes but smiled with a little blush.

Lory at the back, felt like a teen girl squealing watching the couple, "Where do we put these Sachou?" all were party needs such as party hats, horns and even colorful feather necklace and other shiny fun things.

"Just put that behind the couch." Luke replied for Lory, "And girls, bother… I mean call for Otto, it's time for lunch!" said by Luke laughing, and the girls raced to where the boy is and found him in the spacious garage with five expensive cars, three of which are luxury, the black Land Rover Defender Kingsman matched the Audi and modified – lifted off road RAM truck, the two at the side however are a black heavily customized luxury Wrangler Jeep and Otsukinoji's white Jimny that looked brand new after getting a wash, the wall by the Jimny has mounts which organized the ten meters Kayak with its paddle and white patched up custom downhill bike.

They found an empty Helinox beach chair beside the trolley-drawer tool box, Tofu the car jumped of Maria's grip and meowed to another direction which is not the garage, Maria followed the cat and they went up the second floor of the huge house; baffled at the more domestic vibe of the home, there is another living room upstairs which has a modern and rustic vibe, Jurisprudential and SCRA books organized to the shelves, and another television mounted on the wall and six doors through the hallway up front, one has a wooden fish with a name on stood out at the very end of the hall and the cat went straight to it.

Ruriko and Maria followed and the door instantly opened after the cat started meowing with purrs mixed, pawing the door; Otsukinoji let the cat in and the two girls then went to knock after the boy closed it.

Letting them in, they were amazed at all the arrangements, especially the small furniture in the corner with personalized imprints of the boy, the sofa and camouflage pillows matched the bed as well as the wall ornaments with his fishing rods and lures, the bag that screamed his hobby, the full glass coffee table with his laptop and camera has his father's logo on decals as well as a personalized email of his, "Your mom said lunch is ready." Said Maria pouting and the boy quietly nodded, he called his loyal four legged giant best friend and fluffy tiny companion, they headed down and immediately they shared lunch with everyone.

"What gift are you giving your sister?" asked Maria.

"You'll later." He shorty replied.

"You are no fun." She pouted and he ignored her.

"Sweetie, what did your Kyoko-nee-sama tell you about being patient?" Lory tried to coax his granddaughter knowing the boy is not like any other children around.

"Sorry, Mogami-kun." Maria said.

"Its fine." He added and she smiled.

"OH-HO!" burst by the LME President, his staff and the Mogami couple turned to him after such reaction.

"What's wrong President?" asked by Sawara who came to help, his granddaughter hopped to his lap to see what it was, she giggled in reaction after seeing and everyone leaned in to see his iPad.

It was Ren who updated; Kyoko pulling Ren with their hands linked, only Kyoko's figure and cute dress can be seen, the camera is focused on the sweetly linked hands, while her silhouette figure is blurred, aesthetically taken, Kyoko's free hand is holding a bunch of paper bags with obvious men's wear brand, Ren left a caption, '_It's her birthday but I ended being spoiled for the day._'

"You know, with the mix of your sweetness plus this boy's own parents, I swear you'll end up an early grandkids~" hummed by the president.

"Not until that gaijin put a ring on my daughter." Saena grinned and Luke taking out his pistol.

"Spicy muffin, have you seen my M60?" Luke asked and the male guests snorted their drinks shaking in fear of the Mogami father.

Taisho and Okami arrived after lunch and brought a class A tuna, "Can I use the kitchen?" asked by Taisho politely since the older couple are in good terms with Saena and Luke, Otsukinoji took interest on watching the Chef work and the old man softened asking him to join, they proceeded to make preparation for beautiful buffet of sushi.

Back to the couple, Kyoko and Ren are having a little rest, Ren amused after teen fans of Kyoko kept on asking for photos with her and she has been always down to earth and would thank them for supporting her, spotting an arcade Ren pulled her and magically he won her a lot of giant plush toys that are now sitting on the back seat of the FJ Cruiser.

As the day went by they headed back to the Mogami home, the place looked normal as it was, the light from the gate as well as drive way illuminated the yard, ten carrying all they got from that day in one setting, Kyoko opened the door for him, the place looked dark and it seemed her parents are not home yet, she wondered, however her brother who's over the sofa passed out with the laptop turned on lighted the living area a little.

When suddenly, "SURPRISE!" Kyoko almost jumped out of her skin, her poor brother startled pushed himself off the sofa and launched himself chest and face flat on the carpet, "OTTO!" screamed by Saena after the loud impact of her son.

Kyoko rushed as well and Ren dropped the plush toys and bags to help, everyone gave a slight panic but the boy was okay, with a breath of relief Kyoko thanked everyone and she was so surprised, she thanked her parents and the President when they pointed Ren for it, she lovingly smiled and jumped to him giving him a kiss.

Ren held her tight and repeatedly thanked her for everything she has done for him and providing him love, greeting her happy birthday again while Kyoko was pulled by Chiori and few LME girls and Maria who are dressed in cute green elf dress and costume took her to her room, while Ren followed Yashiro and Ruto, for the prepared clothes, they dragged the startled boy along with them, they changed in Otsukinoji's room separating Kyoko from Ren.

Funny how Ren was dressed in a Santa suit, however instead of the usual traditional jacket he was made to wear a white dress shirt, to match his black slim tie with the red tailor made waistcoat, suit jacket that matches the trousers, to top everything is his black boots, he looked sharp with the said suit and Yashiro handed him the hat, while Ruto is busy coaxing the youngest Mogami to put on the reindeer onesies.

When they were done they headed down to see everyone, the girls squealed seeing Ren's attire, fixing his cuff links he smiled giving the president a nod for his thanks, Ren mused when he saw Luke dressed in a red camouflage combat Santa suit with a matching beret, Saena however was roped to doing the same except she was wearing a sharp pencil skirt and suit with the same beret, Lory in a full detailed Uncle Crinkle get up, the male LME staff that joined them were all dressed in Elf costume while the girls are in the same state except they are in skirts.

Ren felt sorry for Otsukinoji being dressed as a cute reindeer, complete with the red nose and bells, when Kyoko came down Ren's breath stopped and flashed a wide smile, the actress dressed in a beautiful thigh length dress designed to a robe, the skirt that ends to her thighs is the white fluffy fur, that also covers the long sleeves forearm to tip lining as well as the hood added, the black high heel boots matched Ren's own black tailored boots.

"Gorgeous." Ren whispered which made her blush, now that everyone is complete which so the couple thought.

"Surprise!" familiar blonde man donning a Santa suit from the Christmas Chronicles movie , he was followed by a beautiful woman dressed as mother Christmas that is identical to her husband's, they attacked the young couple with a hug.

"Mom and Dad?!" Ren shocked.

"We are upset that our son Kuon is back and never contacted us!" pouted by his mother Julie.

"Happy birthday." To Kyoko's surprise her first friend and bestest-bestfriend is home, Kyoko tackled her with a tight hug as well, "Mou!" Kanae chuckled and patted her bestfriend, "I'm upset you forgot to call me because you're busy with your boyfriend." She added.

"I didn't! It's just things were busy and I got lots of projects." Kyoko pouted.

"No hello or welcome?" asked by Kuu pouting at Kyoko.

"Dad!" she then turned to give the man a tight hug.

"Thank you for getting our son back." Juliena cuddled Kyoko as well.

They hugged for quite a while being joined by Ren, everyone seemed to be confused and shocked to know that Kyoko's boyfriend is the notorious son of the Hizuri couple who had been missing from the camera.

Saena broke their reunion and urged Kyoko to blow the candle, the Hizuris at the left where Ren is beside Kyoko and to her right is her own family, an angry looking big boy stood beside his mother glared at the camera, Taisho and Okami as well, everyone from LME and Kyoko's close friends joined in to the dining table for her to blow the candle, party hats, horns and other colorful things were added, the lights were turned dim for the sparkling candles to light up visibly for the camera effect, Lory wanted everything to be perfect for his Love Me number one and record her special day for turning on legal age.

After Kyoko blew the candle with Ren and their family's help except the upset boy beautiful and happy photos were recorded, Saena asked for such and before they proceeded to eating, Ren gave an announcement.

To Lory's shock he revealed himself as Tsuruga Ren and the same time the real son of the Hizuri couple, stating a little of his reasons but clear enough to be understood as an excuse, the LME crew took him in as how they took him as Tsuruga Ren, he also removed his fake yet realistic looking beard and joked he's growing that thing again, Kyoko's eyes sparkled but later learned it was just a joke.

The LME staffs that are close to the couple promised, Kanae, Chiori and Ruriko were shocked to know his identity.

Finally after announcing it was time to eat, Saena and Luke opened the wide sliding door that turned to a wall for their pool side garden, everyone turned to it and started to use the are to loosen the interior of the house, Lory shivering after the death glares of the youngest Mogami, he called for Yashiro, Ruto and Ren to help the boy change to something nice.

Yashiro awed at the walk-in wardrobe where Ren contributed designing and adding the designer clothes in it, timberland boots displayed to its shoe shelf together with his oxfords and high top kicks shoes to match his age.

Ren picked out a nice themed dress shirt for his future-brother-in-law; red dress shirt with white collar to match the Christmas green necktie and the deep-U double breast white waistcoat that would pair to his slacks, casual-brown classic lace up oxford shoes to go along with the attire, it is more comfortable than being dressed as a four legged creature that pulls the bearded man's contraption.

Yashiro can see how brotherly Ren is to the younger Mogami and he pays a lot of attention as well.

The couple together with their family continued the little pictorial by the living room fire place, although their best one is where the poor young Mogami is in a onesie sporting his mother's trademark scowl and glare, this time however they are to make it their holiday card greetings, Kyoko sat beside her mother, while Juliena on the other free space, their partners stood behind lining up to where they are positioned while Otsukinoji beside Ren still giving his carbon copy expression from his mother, of course the pets were not left out, with a nice touch of collar bowtie for the big puppy and the tiny kitten an ugly sweater.

Lory demanded they have some wacky and candid ones to add, where the sweet side of the couples show their affection to their other half, Kuu on the other side of the sofa kissing the hand of his wife, Luke behind Saena, leans to the backrest and rested his arms while giving her cheeks a kiss, and Ren sitting at the armrest on Kyoko's side, with his arm wrapped over her shoulder and both showing their kiss, Otsukinoji in the corner with his puppy doing a hand shake while his kitten over his head cutely flopping in balance.

When everything were settled, Ren took Kyoko to the pool side, despite the busy people mingling around, her circle of friends dragged her to open presents to the pool side lounge and handed her a mountain of it, Ren in teasing pulled her to his lap and now she looked like a little girl straddling Santa-sideways and opening her presents, however Ren handed her a present first, it was a huge box and Kyoko took it gently carefully opening it, she gasped finding a Canon DSLR camera with accessories and lenses, she pouted at Ren for spoiling her for such expensive thing, "You and your baby brother had talent on taking beautiful photos so I think this will be handy for you in your updating endeavors." Ren stated and kissed her, everyone shrieked and squealed at their cuteness.

Kyoko continued to do so and thanked everyone who gave her presents as well as attended the party, until Ren took her by the double Ratan swing chair beside the huge tree a little to the side of the pool with less people, Ren pulled out a black velvet Grosvenor box that revealed an elegant yet modest design piece of jewelry; white gold band as the base, yet it was like it had been molded to a flower ring's stem to act as a band, the center piece is a modern knot edgeless pave arrangement resembling a roses and in the middle is a huge familiar rock, the same color as her Corn stone, she blinked and gasped as the man facing her kneeled with a wide loving smile.

"I remember giving you that Corn stone as priceless and nothing of value, but later on your brother scolded me that it is an expensive one too." He chuckled, "IF you cut it to the right shape and polish, it becomes a gem called Kinseiseki or cordierite and popularly known as a water sapphire." He winked at her, "So I want to give you another better Corn stone as an adult this time polished and has even more sentimental value because, I know I am rushing things with you, but for me, I'm not, all I want is that for you to know how much I love, cherish and want you to be permanent in my life, in cases we wanted to finally tell the whole Japan that we are together we have something stronger to show them, not as lovers but a couple that is bound to be joined forever, Kyoko I love you so much, will you marry me?" little did they know everyone around turned silent, shocked and surprised at the sudden proposal.

"Yes or absolutely yes?" he teased and she pouted, her tears starting to fall and nodded.

"YES!" and she jumped embracing him, they shared passionate kiss and Ren showed his admiration, love, car or all intimate affections he can possibly show to his better half, with wide silly smile he puts the ring on it's rightful place, her delicate ring finger – kissing it and turning his attention to her lips.

Congratulations and applause were given and the older ones asked when will be the wedding, Ren shortly replied, "We'll plan for it, now all we need to do is take it slow because I already gave her my word, love, promise, assurance and future, though as much as possible I would love to share my last name." he chuckled.

"Singing papers are easy too, you can just get married you know." Yashiro squealing his heart's out.

"I'd love that, but she deserves better, I want to make it public as well as a proper wedding." Ren stated and Saena nodded in approval, Julie is over the moon thinking of dress designs.

As the party came to an end, everyone big farewell and the couple of the evening were exhausted and dismissed themselves at their shared room, Kyoko changed to her comfortable white nighties and to her shock Ren winked at her wearing nothing but his blaring red boxer briefs with suspenders, he was already in bed and playfully staring at her, "You're ridiculous!" she giggled.

"This is the last present, love, come open it?" Ren had to have one too little drink wanting to pull a joke for his fiancée, but Kyoko laughed at him and scooted to him.

"Let's get this off so you can sleep comfortably." She snorted taking off the white clip on wide suspenders and Ren's Santa hat, she snuggled and Ren pulled her to his chest, with the sweetest smile he gently sunk his lips to hers, for a while being with Ren Kyoko learns more intimate things with him, especially the books Chiori lends to her, one she read was Fifty Shades of Gray, making her fantasies a little bit to exaggerated however some of them are informative.

Such as what they are doing at the present, tongues battled for dominance yet Ren remained gentle with her, his hands would sometimes roam to inappropriate places making her moan in pleasure, opening to new things after he proved his love for her, she is more lenient when it comes to her pace, they know things between are being rushed but she thought of those others that do one night stands, while here she is indulging the voted top actor and the most sought man in the whole Japan as well as the top three hottest male in the world.

She doesn't mind being spoiled by this man once in a while, Ren's hand landed to her thigh giving it a massaging squeeze, Kyoko's mewl sent Ren to smirk while their lips connect, the Actor's other free hand wrapped her back, his fingers extending over to the actress' side, his thumb pressed lightly to the side of her breast, drawing half-moons massaging it in the process, his hands that were previously pressing her thighs went up to her underwear, he mumbled, '_wet._' And Kyoko slightly blushed but continued her own exploration.

Separating for air, Kyoko's palm has already roamed all over Ren's chest and abdomen, running her hand to those attractive bumps he work hard from training.

"Wow…" Ren gave that goofy grin at her, "It's better if we continue not in your parent's roof." He winked and she blushed playfully slapping his chest which made him laugh, poor Ren had a hard on and Kyoko noticed the glaring bulge satisfied it wasn't just her that got excited, "Although, there are things we can do without making too much noise." Pulling her to go under him, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and the Actor's palm snuck under her evening garment, pulling her underwear off in ease after Kyoko gave him access.

His palms ventured to her breast and cupped the other giving it a light massage, dropping wet kisses from her neck down to her mounds, his free hand roamed to Kyoko's wet area to make sure she is well cared off, Kyoko stifled her moans and released a little to pleasure the other from letting him hear it.

Kyoko felt that Ren wasn't getting enough attention so after reading a few informative books courtesy of her best friends she knows what to do with her poor lover's glaring problem; with her free hands she used the other to reach it, pulling down the garter a little the tip of the head peeked and she blushed seeing one for the first time, poking it a bit her finger touched something wet and sticky however she is determined to return the favor her fiancé is giving her.

They continued to do so and stifled their moans, groans and other lewd breaths, exhausted from their activity, Ren gently placed down her resting legs from his shoulder, his oral pleasures to his princess sent her to another high and blushing state.

Never would've in Kyoko's dreams she would be eaten alive, remembering some few erotic lines from her favorite book where a man had used his mouth and tongue to pleasure a woman's sensitive private and a teeth to tease made her aroused again.

"This is the best night ever." Ren slumped beside her and kissed her jaw.

~Chapter END~

* * *

A/N: People I repeat, I crossed the line and I regret nothing! Ero-sensei, thank you for corrupting me, you know how you are and I salute you! Gosh, for a person who never like having relationships and has no idea how to do such things I'm one trying hard to write, though there is always internet to grace me with such knowledge.

This is a late birthday fic for Kyoko, thank you everyone for support, this fic has now moved to M.


	9. Eternal Butterfly

Chapter 9

Eternal Butterfly

Few days later three Love Me girls are having lunch inside their private training room which has now a small pantry area for table and counter top for their coffee and drinks, the section has become popular among talents after seeing Mogami, Kotonami and Amamiya's success and improvements, proudly wearing their battle suits despite the few insults and laughter others pointed at, the ladies proudly worn it.

Presently they are practicing for the last night show because the focus is the Love Me girls, and Lory approved of such that they together would attend, to their surprise Julie came in bringing some few assistants with her, immediately Julie went to action measuring and designing personalized combination dresses for the girls looks and personality, after the assistants finished, Julie remained and discussed with the girls what they want for the design of their clothes and strategically positioned Love Me logo which would not be an eyesore, "Let's add personalized nametags too!" bounced by Chiori.

"How personalized?" Kyoko confused.

"Like, your name with a font design!" Chiori squealed in excitement.

"That's a great idea, however instead of name why not your stage names?" Julie suggested and they agreed, Lory shortly arrived with Maria in tow, for once he was in normal clothes.

"You know this favor don't come free~" Julie has been eyeing poor Maria who looked nervous since the older woman had been playfully staring at her, the girls and Lory looking at each other.

"What do you want?" Lory challenged.

"You don't have any mascots here in LME right?" she added suggestively, "You see this will cost you twice~" she hummed.

"Dress up!" Lory squeaked clapping his hands, Maria looked horrified.

"I had been staying with Saena-chan's place and met with Kyoko's cute baby brother, I want him and Maria to flash my Love Me inspired fashion, I want another individual or in this case individuals to start trending my latest inspiration!" Julie stated.

"We're wearing your outfits, why would you still need Maria-san to wear it?" asked Kanae.

"Moko-san is right, Hizuri-sama…" Kyoko agreed not wanting her brother to be involved.

"Indeed, you three would be enough, however people would assume that my design would be exclusive to the three of you, and since Maria and your baby brother who are not part of your section then people would not assume." She explained.

"However, the blaring pink would be just for your use, they would wear some combination for the public, however for your own trade mark uniform I'll design your personal combination, lighter pink and white shall be your official trademark."

"That is wonderful! Thank you so much Julie-chan!" Lory clapped his hands in excitement.

"Uhm… Hizuri-sa-" Kyoko was cut off by Julie.

"What did I tell you about calling me Mom?" she sternly demanded.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Kyoko blushed and her best friends giggled, "You see… Otto-kun is not good with people, he hates them and doesn't know what to do with them…" she expressed her concerns.

"I need to be patient with him too!" Maria added, "But its okay, he is very gentle." She nodded with her eyes sparkling as the boy shows extra affections to her.

"He has anxiety issues and doesn't trust anyone, not even me, mother or father, he has a dog that he trust though, which is a start, so can we exclude him?" asked Kyoko in hope and Julie gasped shocked that the poor child is suffering.

"So that is why he acts strange when he sees me or Kuu at home?" Julie asked.

"Yes, he is shy and afraid and tends to avoid people." Kyoko nodded.

"Speaking of your baby brother, he promised Maria-chan he would take her to that cosplay-con or something…" Lory stated and Chiori whipped her head hearing the anti-social boy taking a shine on the Goth loving girl.

Kyoko baffled, "That's nice, when is he coming?" she asked when suddenly Maria's phone rings.

"Right about now." She squealed her crush just called, proceeding to instruct him where to go and turn, Maria being mindful of his comfort and avoiding the front desk for him to talk to people; the little girl took it upon herself to guide him to there where everyone is instead.

After two knocks Maria bolted up and gave her grandfather a kiss on the cheek and sprinted to the door, Kyoko's little brother peeked a little, the actress mused seeing her younger sibling; khaki slim cut jeans to match his brown casual dress shoes, white v-neck tees under his black long sleeve button down shirt and to top it all off a familiar piece since her boyfriend bought it, a black, high collar leather jacket.

"Are you sure your Dad is not a model dear?" Julie asked, "All I can see is a mighty fine piece of carbon copy of your bearded father, if I hadn't met Kuu I might have dated your dad." She teased.

"Don't let Kuu hear you say those." Snorted Lory and Kyoko laughed, the boy gave a courteous nod to them and opened the door for the small girl and gave his scarf and over sized gloves to her after his whispering inquiry, "He's so sweet~" hummed Lory, "How old is he again?"

"He's fourteen…" Kyoko replied.

"I see… though I hear there are couples around that has ten years age gap, my little girl is already nine, turning ten." He nodded trying to plot another pairing.

"President-san I respect and owe you a lot but if you touch a hair or play cupid for him you know my father right?" Kyoko threatened with her angry Ren Tsuruga smile.

"Tsuruga-san is rubbing off on you…" Chiori stated.

"Why wouldn't he…they practically now live together!" Kanae burst and poor Kyoko was sent to blush at the fact.

* * *

Two days later, the Love Me girls all dressed by Julie for the guesting, trade mark pink with white combination themed clothing was donned by the girls; Kyoko in cute thigh length chiffon dress it is sleeveless yet modest, white stretchable belt on her waist the Love Me insignia embroidered to the side, it wasn't made big to avoid the eyesore view of it – Kyoko's name initial is made to a gold pin; cute fairy standing sideways for the straight line for the alphabet with her wings forming the other angle of the letter 'K' attached to her left chest, Kanae flashed a matured pink spaghetti romper jumpsuit to g along for the attire she is wearing a beautiful white classy blazer over her shoulders, Love Me logo is made to a gold pin that has been attached to her blazer lapel, Kanae's double 'K' design is embroidered to her blazer's front chest pocket.

Chiori on the other hand cutely donned some cute pink jumper shorts, with a v-neck blouse to match, her jumper is detailed with cute darker shade of pink floral design, she also has a stretchable belt with the Love Me logo buckle, while her jumper button at the side has her stage name initials.

The girls were praised by the producer of the show and admired them, while having their hairs done, the show is about to start in few minutes, Yashiro and Chiori's manager together with Kanae's own spoke with the host and producer for the other matters regarding questions and antics to be pulled for the late night show.

To their surprise, they met with the LME veteran actress who smugly ignored them, she was introduced first, she was received by her fans greatly, however after Kyoko and her friends were introduced and appeared the roof of the studio blew up making the older woman jealous, Chiori sat beside the woman and Kyoko to the middle of her bestfriends.

They greeted their senior politely, and the woman wanted to dismiss them but they were in national television, topics were asked and the trios were ready, until they were asked for personal question with photos attached, provided by their managers, Kyoko was usually sent to blush after the boyfriend topic came in.

Kamio Kimiko was furious after the host gave more attention to the younger actresses and dismissed her seniority, "I hear you're the mascot from that variety show?" the host stopped after hearing such information from the woman who is targeting Kyoko, Kyoko brightly smiled which the woman did not expect.

She enthusiastically told the truth and even her misunderstanding with the producer after her unprofessional behavior, that however won the audience and boosted the show to top one, Kamio upset showed a little her Diva personality and Kyoko's two friends came to defense, a little of Mio, Natsu and worse her Anna character, Anna is sharp and meaner than both combined, she can politely reply with a little shady personal statement that everyone can dismiss as a joke.

No one suspected her rude jabs to the woman and took it politely, the show indeed without a hitch and Kamio glared to Kyoko's way when she saw her with a tall blonde man greeting her with affections, thinking she's full of herself already for reaching little fame from the industry.

The president approved of the three's success, for the past days they were all busy with their projects like the usual however as new year comes in the Hizuri couple remained in japan to join their son for the festivities and for their theme for such event is traditional, dressed up in Yukatas and Kimonos, posing for another memento photo for the holiday.

With the holidays over, the New Year started and Kyoko's Lotus in the Mud project is joined by Ren after making a Cameo for her love interest, as well as their latest drama airing for three weeks already is voted for the top chart, Kyoko's on spot acting made an impact with her chemistry with the lead actor, they delivered the best Romantic Comedy Action series, Ren's action stunts paired with Kyoko's own accurate acting and situations, plus their comedic banters for couples and everyone's favorite sweet romantic make-ups with cute loving after care scenes that got viewers to love the show.

And recently because the Ishibashi Brothers and their Variety show owed the actress who played as their mascot for a long time deserved a recognition of her own, they decided to invite the cast of the romantic-situational, comedy action drama series, Kyoko politely accepted however she asked if there will be a Bo to fill her in, another producer suggested she will be Bo without her costume, except in a cute Bo themed clothing instead.

Presently dressed in green Lolita lace jumper dress that goes down to her thighs, with white long sleeved blouse for her top, yellow cute chucks to match her chicken legs, instead of a chef hat she is wearing a cute white beret to match everything.

Ren smiled seeing her in such state and teased her with his endearment as his Boo, American endearment, however he had hidden meaning of such because she is Bo, and she calls him Corn, a good pair of animal and food he remarked in jest.

In teasing Ren's inner shirt is Yellow with his trendy work shirt over it, with a name patch embroidered to his chest pocket with 'Corn' name on it, straight cut worn out jeans with is Timberland brown boots to match his character.

The producer had them on standby after their co-stars were called off for introduction first and shortly Ren followed after he was introduced as one of the main character of the series, the studio burst because of the female audience seeing Ren in his blonde state in person.

"And let us not forget, our feathered co-host who will be accompanying us tonight with her human form, please welcome, Bo!" Hikaru introduced and Kyoko with her Bo inspired outfit bounced out the back stage and she was welcomed by the audience as well.

"Everyone knows her as Kyoko-chan, but today she will help us be a host as well as a guest!" Yuusei added and Ren spared her a seat beside him, Kyoko taking her seat some audience squealed after Ren put his arms over her shoulders and relaxed on the back rest stretching his leg and crossing his ankles.

"Careful. Tsuruga-san I hear Kyoko's boyfriend is scary!" Shinichi chuckled and on cue a photo of Kyoko with her blonde boyfriend flashed on the background, it was taken from Kyoko's stepfather's firing site and the man leaning down kissing her cheek is armed with a pistol on his leg and an assault rifle on his arms clad in tactical armor and BDU.

"Why would he get mad when he's doing it himself?" Ren's Tsuruga façade vanished and his inner Kuon took over, he smirked waiting for any reaction from the hosts, co-stars and audience, he and Kyoko discussed the matters regarding his identity and he told her he was ready and wanted to make things official so he and Kyoko can go out in public together.

They braced themselves however for the backlash in Kyoko's career as well as the rumors and negative feedbacks, but they want to clear everything in the show as the president, their manager and couple's planned.

Immediately the audience made a commotion that took a little while to calm down, after the uproar the couple explained themselves, "Wait, so you're Kuon with Russian last name?" pointed by Yuusei baffled.

"Yes, my real name is Kuon and my middle name is Ivanovsky and last name." he smirked, "Is Hizuri."

"Then why is it when Kyoko is linked to Tsuruga-san why does she reject the idea of doing so?" Hikaru asked for his own interest.

"I do because Tsuruga Ren is a stage character, and I am dating the real man behind him, which is my Corn." She blushed, Ren leaned in to kiss her temple.

"I love it when she prefers the real person than the persona I created." Ren stated.

"But why reveal now?" asked by Shinichi.

"There is a reason. I don't have any shadow to fear and no deep water I can't swim." His statement is deep but Kyoko held his hand in support understanding what he meant, "You see, when I met my childhood sweetheart as an adult as I explained in the previous; she changed my life, I am now braver than I used to, I can tackle roles that the President thought I couldn't and most of all I can now embrace my real self, I created Tsuruga Ren to avoid being associated to my parents, Kuu and Juliena Hizuri are quite the heavy names." He stated, "My father has a huge shoes to be filled in and having my persona Tsuruga Ren made me act as another person as well as be independent and step out from my real roots as an actor, I hate using family connections for professional measures." He explained.

"Remember when I told Haruhi-san about my goal of making my bestest-bestfriend and senpai proud? I do my best to stay away from connections to any huge stars or personnel within the industry for my own benefit, I started as a struggling talent, picking up roles when I can and even taking on Bo, I love Bo's character, the Chicken is funny, witty and has a knack for antics which I can practice my comedic acts." Kyoko admitted.

"We kept away being pointed together out in public, but there are some few that knows about us, our family, the President, our manager, Kajima-san even Hikaru-san, Director Ogata and I don't know if you had noticed way back but it was me." Ren chuckled.

"Wow!" Shinichi clapped his hand, "I never knew you'd reveal such thing here in our show! What more is that you are the child of Hizuri-sama?" amazed.

"That is why I refrain such relation, please everyone treat me as I am still Tsuruga Ren and would continue to do so, I disclose this information to be more truthful of my identity and for me to take my other half in public." To their surprise Ren stood facing the camera and took a deep bow, Kyoko shocked them the most when she did a formal dogeza.

"Please do not treat Ren as any other person, I am begging." It was sweet of her to be on her knees for the Actor, Ren immediately pulled her and gave the softest smile that he can give as his gratitude.

Kawagoe squealed, "If that wasn't true love I don't know what is!" she stated.

Kyoko lowered her pride as an actress and knelled begging the public, the couple returned to their seat and this time Ren gave way for Taichirou to sit and Kyoko straddled to Ren sideways, Hikaru's jaw dropped seeing how intimate they are in person.

"No wonder your chemistry works perfectly!" said by Shinichi still amazed, "Getting back on topic, may we ask how you and Kyoko-chan prepare before starting your scenes together?"

"Mason and Ayane-chan are very domestic despite their unclear relationship, they act as if they are married and banters, they are a modern couple living together without any marriage papers to settle their status, the Romantic series is situational so we portray our personal living in similar way, Kyoko and I would often discuss things we would do after finishing our work." Ren expressed.

"Like what kind of things?" Shinichi interested.

"What is for dinner, if we have any supplies at home, what movie should we watch for marathon, what's good for the meal or anything a couple would discuss at home." Ren chuckled and their co-stars amazed, "You see, she doesn't want me near the kitchen so I task myself on laundry or cleaning the bathroom, to ease her work a little, she does a lot more than I do at home, so to appreciate her more for making my meals, preparing bath, fixing our bed and folding up our laundries I would show my thanks by means of simple house work help."

"I was trained to be a house wife back in Kyoto, I guess old habits don't die hard." She sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with that!" protested by Kawagoe, "You are a woman that can do many things at home! I am useless in the kitchen and cleaning!" said by the singer and Kyoko perplexed.

"Wow! So domestic with both of you, I can't believe Tsuruga-san is the kind of big guy that does bathroom cleaning!" Yuusei laughed.

"So this kind of habit makes a good skit for Mason-san to be around Ayane-chan when they are in their romantic comedy territory." Ren added.

"I see, however as Director Ogata revealed; is it true that there are some scenes which you both improvised?" asked by Hikaru.

Immediately Taichirou and Kawagoe started to point at them with laughter, Murasame also joined the accusations, Manaka laughed along, "There are a lot of scenes where they drown in their own world and hilariously banter! I swear when it is our turn to return dialogue we can't say anything and Director Ogata has to cut the scene and laugh!" Murasame pointed.

"**_Our bad_**!" Ren said in English.

"Gaijin." Kyoko snorted and everyone laughed.

"See!" their co-stars accused.

"What scene for example?" Hikaru in interest asked.

"One that is memorable to all of us is when they started to do that old couple argument in the kitchen, I swear I can hear my grandpa and grandma who has been together for years argue and sweetly make up." Manaka stated.

"Please continue!" demanded by Yuusei enthusiastically.

"That scene where Adrian Mason is supposed to be joining Anna-chan cooking, but instead, Anna-chan kicked him out the kitchen but he pouted and remained, he just stood beside her while she cooks and watched her, Ogata-san is supposed to cut the scene but he was too busy musing at their domestic dynamics!" Manaka added.

"What inspired you to change the script Kyoko-chan?" Hikaru again asked and Ren laughed.

"I want to save all the equipment, people and the apartment we rented for the drama, never trust Tsuruga Ren in the kitchen." Speaking flatly accompanied by her straight face, the whole studio blared in laughter, Ren shook his head.

"Out of impulse I know she broke her character there and acted as my Boo, and me sensing that it wasn't her character anymore I broke my Adrian Mason persona and flatly became Corn, I just stood there like I would always do and watch her with compliments like a support thing, I mean I'm useless in there and just stood still might as well praise her instead of being a hindrance." Ren replied in defense.

"And you guys always do this at home?" Taichirou astonished at the information by the couple, Kyoko blushed to all details Ren is revealing.

"We do." Ren confirmed and everyone shrieked.

"Where can I find another Tsuruga-san?" Kawagoe asked Kyoko in jest, Kyoko in responsed with giggles.

"I really don't know, I just picked up this gaijin from the creek back in Kyoto." She teased and Ren cutely pouted at her looking like a kicked puppy, "He has issues you know, I had to coax him to eat more." And Ren laughed at that joke.

For them to avoid more attention, they tried to divert the topic to their co-stars, "Before we proceed, we would like to introduce two Cameo actors, who made their appearance permanent to the show, please welcome Igarashi-kun and Hiou Uesugi!" Yuusei introduced and the two came out waving at the audience, Hiou dressed similar to Kyoko's sibling in all angle as the boy played as Kyoko's family in the drama.

Slim dress trousers that matches his waistcoat, and black dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbow, Ren snorted noticing the prescription glasses frame identical to his future-little brother-in-law, "He looked like tiny Otsukinoji-kun!" Ren remarked and Kyoko giggled.

Igarashi was greeted by Ren with a brotherly embrace and explained their closeness when it comes to being stuntmen; Ren revealed he used to do stunts as a starting actor and they bonded over the practice runs for their difficult scenes and vehicles.

"Wait till you see, Papa-san's collection." Ren patted his friend.

"Papa-san?" asked by the hosts.

"Kyoko's papa, he insist that we call him such." Ren clarified.

"What about Kyoko's mother, I hear she's scary?" Hikaru inquired.

"She is." The couple replied and their co-stars amused, "I mean she is but she doesn't know how to smile more often, although she is very kind in her own way and loving to her children, she even persuaded me to call her Mama-san." Ren chuckled remembering that time.

"Hiou-kun, Director Ogata loved your adaptation of Kousei's character, what is your inspiration?" Hikaru asked.

"The real deal, Mogami-kun, when he visited the set that day I was lost and doesn't know what to do as a stoic brother or be a mysterious one, but after meeting him in person, shying away and trying to avoid contact, looking so cool despite the glares he sends my way I wanted to adopt such character, and I actually did."

"Sorry he had to glare at you." Kyoko apologized.

"Its fine, although I think it burnt a hole in my soul." He sighed, Kyoko know her brother can do such and the younger actor is correct that his soul was burnt to a crisp by such glare.

"Now you had become permanent to series, what is your favorite scene?" asked by Shinichi.

"Let's see… ah! That one where Tsuruga-nii broke off character after Kyoko-nee became the scary Hanna Ayane! The one where she demanded she'll be going home but Tsuruga-nii said if you want to you can and he would not be stopping her and Kyoko-nee really did leave and put Tsuruga-nii in panic." The young actor revealed.

"Wait, I think we have that one here, do we have one Director-san?" asked by Shinichi in laughter.

Their screen flashed for the said scene, "_I'm leaving!_" it was dead in the evening and Adrian looking sternly at the woman insisting.

"_Fine, go home_!" he flatly replied.

"_Then, take me home_."

"_No, you want to go home then you go with yourself_." He turned his back and stepped in the apartment, "_Just come in if you calmed down_." He sighed.

Anna with her temper, her eye twitched and turned heading down to the driveway and took Adrian's custom Hummer, and drove off, Adrian who heard the load roar of the engine bolted out the driveway shocked that the woman actually left, he groaned at his stupidity slammed his head to the pole beside him, looking around he found his motorbike and followed.

He met her at the stop light, _"I'm sorry, just… just come back, it's night and it's dangerous outside!" _he pleaded from his stupidity but the woman rolled up the window and the poor bodyguard slash lover is shocked she ignored him, he knew he had done it this time and chased after her.

The scene stopped and everyone is on fits seeing a distraught Ren for that scene, "We would love to see the bloopers on that one!" the hosts laughed.

"It's online, just head to our Director's channel and you'll find our funny out takes there!" said by Taichirou in laughter.

"I'll put a hand on Kyoko-chan breaking Tsuruga-san's character every single time!" added by Manaka stated.

The show continued on until Kyoko was given one of her eggs, "When did you lay eggs? I'm a dad now?" he asked excitedly pulling a funny act.

Kyoko gave him a stage look which made him laugh, when she is about to crack the giant egg, "Wait stop!" Ren teased her again, "Don't crack the baby chicken!" and their co-hosts laughed along and Kyoko threw him an uninterested look and cracked the egg anyway, she read the card that was inside.

"It's not your first time here I know so; you are aware we have games we would like to play before you let you go." She sternly explained to Ren who is not stifling his smile knowing she meant business, "And please sit down." Kyoko went to the brothers and took her place there and Ren continued to pout at her after she transferred seats.

Like the usual Kyoko handed the paper to Hikaru who read it, the poor musician who had been jealous with the top actor for having Kyoko by his side just remained professional and stated what was written on the paper, "Know your co-stars!"

"So what do we do on this game, Hikaru-san?" Kyoko asked.

"Good question Bo!" Hikaru nodded, "You see, because you are part of the cast and one of the main characters you and Tsuruga-san will confirm the rumored personal things about you that your co-stars know is true, however we have a list of hidden talents, personal mannerisms and other habits that you both have." He explained.

"We'll start with Tsuruga-san!" Yuusei started and pulled out the card with information, "True or false…" Yuusei was cut off when Kyoko intervened.

"Wait, I knew there is a twist if we get something wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"Bo is really sharp!" Shinichi commented and Hikaru grinned.

"If any of you got the answer wrong, for example you had answered false but it is indeed true, Tsuruga-san or Bo had to confirm by performing, or if you say it is true but indeed false, Tsuruga-san or Bo will explain to us the embarrassing reason." Hikaru clarified.

"Okay, let's try that again, true or false, Tsuruga-san is formerly scouted as an extra comedian in his starting youth?" their co-stars looked confused and looked at Kyoko for help.

"False…" said by Kawagoe, "I believe Tsuruga-san is an action star when he started." Ren laughed at her answer.

"It's actually true." Ren confirmed, "My first role is Stewart from the hit sitcom All Things Men, I'm the youngest guy there."

"Wait! That's my favorite show! How come I never knew?!" Taichirou the comedian slapped the arm rest in disappointment, and on cue they rolled the scene where Ren is delivering his witty lines against his dad in the all-time Japanese comedy show.

"It gets me every time…" Kyoko wheezed since she and Ren would often watch it in his apartment.

As the game went on, Kyoko was pulled by Shinichi to join him to the makeshift kitchen and Kyoko started making some snacks, the producers and Director amazed how she dances inside the kitchen, "True or false, Kyoko chan auditioned as an actress with her cooking skills?" even Yuusei reading the card is surprised by what is written.

"How do you audition by cooking?" Kawagoe asked in confusion.

"That's right, Kawagoe-san can't cook!" teased by Taichirou and Ren even laughed. Kyoko explained her audition to LME and how the Love Me section was made because of her and Kanae she did answer all while busying herself from making some delicious food for them.

"How do you do this kind of multi-tasking?" Manaka asked.

"I got a Corn that bothers me at home." After flatly saying such Ren pouted at her and went to bother even more.

After they finished more facts were learned from the top Actor and the rising actress, they promoted their drama and Kyoko added her upcoming Lotus in the Mud movie, funny when the Bridge Rock manager was pushed by Yashiro on stage to give the huge egg plush to Kyoko for added skit and Ren pointed that's their egg, Kyoko proved that Ren is indeed a comedian at heart, or rather being the mischievous Corn.

With the show over Kyoko and Ren made the push fit to his FJ Cruiser and poor Yashiro stuck at the back with such toy, Kyoko stifled her giggled and took a selfie to send to her bestfriends, Ren leaned in to her in the middle while she did the same and Yashiro looked like a smashed sardines with the huge plush toy.

* * *

Weeks passed, Ren has been doing his best on defending his relationship with the rising actress, however their close friends, and surprisingly directors that had worked with Kyoko proved the haters wrong, revealing how hardworking, honest and talented the actress is, they gave her a name, Ruriko, Kajima, Hiroko, Yoshiko, Koga, and surprisingly Fuwa Shotarou who is overseas.

With her new title; 'Eternal Butterfly' Kyoko is doing her best to live up the name she had created, "Congratulation, love!" Ren carried her around after the President of their agency announced it to her, she made her debut and did a magnificent performance with the drama.

Presently after getting back in their now shared apartment after a lot of convincing she is now officially living together with her Fairy Prince, Kyoko often share her family though her social media, however her content is flooded now by Ren.

Ren in return with his social media and his profile update, he finally got to share their sweet Photo shoot that fall at Kyoko's family home in Kyoto, the one that he used is his favorite where they kissed by the jetty and sunset, Ren in his flannel shirt, blonde state and Kyoko in her matching dress.

Kyoko paired the same photo after a long convincing from her fiancé, her ring did not go un-noticed and brought to the top showbiz news as well, Ren cleared that their relationship is not quick or too fast since he had known the actress when they were children he even revealed that he had been for the longest two years trying to catch her attention before officially courting her.

And it took long enough even to propose, the news about them being engage is still the hot topic but it would also help their relationship arrangement as a live-in couple, as well as their intimacy.

Ren shared Kyoko's cooking video in his official account deleting his former Kuon account, Ren secretly placed the camera somewhere in the kitchen, Kyoko made their dinner from scratch and Ren would stand behind her helping the actress reach the spices from high places placed in the pantry, Ren would sweetly kiss the top of her head which she would reply with a gentle pat on his chest.

The actor who is still voted as the top actor had been secretly recording for tomorrow's celebration, the next day, Ren woke up first and Kyoko is still as sleep, he took Kyoko's camera and started recording in the kitchen whispering explaining what today is, shirtless and only wearing his jogger shorts, he leaned in over to his island counter and explained.

"You see, today is Otsukinoji's fifteenth birthday, me and Kyoko had been excited organizing the event, Mama and Papa-san are going out to get the supplies, while we do the preparations at their home, and right now I'm making coffee for Boo and I." he smiled brightly.

Indeed in her recording he brewed some coffee and poured it for two mugs; cutely it was a pair, he juggled to carry two mugs and the camera, sharing to the public their bedroom, the place painted gray and black to match the rustic design, emperor sized bed to go along with the rest of the furniture, the room was dim but well lit considering the camera can record them clearly, Ren dropped their hot drinks on the bed side table.

The messy bed contained Kyoko sleeping sideways hugging a pillow, and her nighty dress state is covered with the fluffy gray comforter and her bare white legs sticking out on the other, Ren rested his knee to the soft mattress and leaned in to Kyoko waking her up with eskimo and continuous playful kisses earning a response of giggles like the usual, "Good morning." He greeted and Kyoko shifted to lay flat on her back to face him, pushing herself up and lean on the headrest.

"Good morning." She replied; Ren continued to kiss her tenderly and shortly hand her the mug with her coffee.

"Ready for today?" he asked and she nodded, after Kyoko left, Ren secretly took the camera and turned it off after waving.

For the whole day of their day off Ren secretly recorded how real Kyoko is in personal, what she shows on television as herself is the same when she is off camera, and Ren wanted to show everyone who is he going to marry.

Again Lory and Maria together with the two other Love Me members went to help the couple, while Taisho and Okami came to help make more food, it was not as grand similar to Kyoko's own but invited only those who are close to the family, Saena's office friends, the whole crew of Luke's business and close LME friends.

Decorating the whole yard with camouflage themed accessories, Ren dressed in his camouflage cargo shorts and army green shirt and Kyoko to match him with her mini camouflage shorts and sleeveless blouse, they roamed the living area making sure everything is in place, ready with their poppers they knew that the boy is on his way back from school; shortly hearing the engine being turned off they hid in position.

On cue the boy came in and the surprise poppers were pulled giving a loud pop, Otsukinoji held his chest startled and Kyoko in laughter cuddled her little brother in apology, donned in his white Cross Academy uniform and holding his leather messenger bag, he was breathing a little off because of the surprise, "Does you kid drink too much coffee?" Luke's friend teased and Saena replied.

"He got that from me." She admitted knowing she drown herself to coffee as a former law student and now a lawyer.

As the party went on Kyoko continued her usual updates with the family and Ren included, it was sweet to show their personal lives to the public that they are not faking their relationship.

"Is it just me or Maria-chan and Otto-kun are that close?" Ren stared at the two youngsters, Maria spoon feeding Otsukinoji with his cake and he is actually listening to Maria who continues to chatter, Kyoko amazed of such behavior she doesn't know what is happening.

"I got no idea but I guess this is a good progress…" she stared.

~Chapter END~


	10. Stepping into Future

Chapter 10

Stepping in the Future

Summer season came, Kyoko and Ren had been open with their relationship but maintained their professional stature, Kyoko avoiding for any means being connected to Ren when it comes to favors or any acting positions for any dramas, cameos and movies, however it was the opposite, Kyoko for the past being invited for cameo guesting, Ren suddenly appears and the Director would use that opportunity to have him in delight in their drama or segments.

Presently they are in the studio set of the "We Men"series, Ren's former and senior co-stars in his first sitcom, "All Things Men" are making a guest appearance to the remake of their former show and now that Ren is an adult, he will appear as his former co-star's son again with Kyoko in tow, they would try to be that funny young couple being annoyed by his father.

"It has been a while since I tried to go through this fake studio house." Ren chuckled pointing at the door, Kyoko on the other hand worn a matching white Boho-jump suit shorts and a pair of sandals, getting ready in position to burst the door open.

The show is a version of two and a half men from America and Ren used to play the child actor, now as an adult, he is back for a cameo with a plus one, "_I'm telling you, that woman is crazy!_" spoke by Kaneko, he is one of Ren's character BJ victim and one of Ren's co-star from his former comedy series.

"_Then why in the first place you had to date her_?" Satoshi Takagi playing Roderick and Stewart's father sighed,also he is the man that played as Mio Hongo's father in Darn Moon, "_Are you even sane?" _

"_How should I know she was that clingy?_" Kei groaned, "_When we started dating she wasn't that clingy or naggy!_"

"_How long were you dating?" _asked by Roderick.

"_Three days_." After Kei replied Roderick wanted to slap him senseless.

"_I swear I wish my son, Stewart is not stupid as you right now_." Ren took it as a cue and burst the door causing it to slam on the fake wall and almost broke the hinges, Kyoko stifling her laugher.

"_I'mhome_!" Ren flatly announced with his deep voice, arms up the air with his playful grin to follow, dressed in khaki work shirt over his white tank top, black cargo pants and brown work boots, Kyoko tailing him from behind, the staff for added extra comedic effect clapped, whistled and cheered.

"_Stewart_?" the two older men stood pointing at him and gave him a hug, "_We thought you were stationed in the middle of nowhere_?" his father asked.

"_Do I look like I was stationed_?" Ren sarcastically replied and Kyoko had a hard time stifling her laughter.

"_Anyways, where have you been_?" asked by his uncle Kei.

"_Here and there, I recently got a job as a security contractor_." He explained and the two older men peeked behind him.

"_And you brought your assignment_?" they asked and the editing crew will add the laughing sound effects later.

"_No… that's my wife_." Ren retorted, the two men looked at each other and stared at the younger man again.

"_We're surprised you landed yourself a wife_?" they laughed and sat back.

"_Believe it or not, I have and that proves I'm not growing old like you both, one is a sad man divorced by five women and a guy who can't keep a one day relationship_." Ren snarled and both older men looked torn.

"_Hey! For once I kept my relationship for three days_!" Kei replied and Kyoko finally gave in and snorted.

Kyoko taking notice, "_Is that a 3-D art_?" Kyoko pointed at a photo frame where Kei and Roderick's image is placed, Kei's face has a kunai and shuriken stuck on it, "_Nice detail_." She complimented.

"_Nice detail, the picture has personality_." Ren added and the director was delighted they invited back Ren again.

"_Well, Anna and I are going to hunker down in the guest room_." Pulling Kyoko with him, immediately the director called cut and everyone laughed at the exchange and Kyoko's improvised line with the photo to make it funnier.

When the episode aired, fans of the former show 'All Things Men' watched the special episode of a new comedy series where the former actors were invited and performed for a special episode, especially Ren made his appearance again.

_"So I got you guys some stuff back from America." Stewart pulled out the silver suitcase over the coffee table, his father and uncle sat on each side of him and waited for the souvenirs, Stewart opened the suitcase and pulled out some unusual things._

_"What the?" Kei looked shocked seeing a pistol and body armor with ammunition magazines from it, it was followed by assault rifles, ranges from M4A1 to AK._

_"Babe, where did you put the souvenirs?" Stewart called for his wife._

_"Did you pull out the Bazooka yet?" she called back, Kei and Roderick looked at the younger man in disbelief._

_"Hold on." Stewart finally pulled the lethal weapon and pushed it aside, "Ah! Found them!" and to the older men's fear he pulled out some huge potted cactus, giant pool flamingo and all sorts of ridiculous things, "Also, since Kei-jii-san can't handle real women we brought you something." Stewart pulled a mannequin out, "There a perfect companion."_

_"Don't I get anything?" asked by his father._

_"You need a life coach, and my wife forgot to get you one." Stewart's another witty line._

* * *

Despite being the son of Japanese acting legend Kuu Hizuri and International Super Model Juliena Hizuri, Kuon Hizuri made a name for himself with a persona he created and months later after revealing himself they address and respect him to the same actor as how he started, and in the case of the young actress, she is now recognized and welcomed as part of the circle proving herself every single project she does, especially on how she transforms into all characters she is assigned.

Her relationship with the actor when it comes to work is professional and behind the camera they are your typical couple, currently they are in Kyoto back in Kyoko's home, spending their week off, Otsukinoji who regularly visits his birthplace every weekend also came along for his summer break, however the actual plan for that vacation is not for rest but for planning, Saena and Luke had been engaged for long enough and Luke had been complaining how Saena kept him hanging.

Ren and Kyoko came along to join them for help, and Ren contacted his mother to help with the dress motif.

Presently the family is out the jetty, Kyoko managed to convince her mother to dress in for a swimsuit with the help of Luke for their summer pre wedding photo-shoot, Ren and Kyoko got a hold of Kanou and asked him if he would grace Kyoko's family for the best pictorial, he agreed as he owed the couple last fall after the successful launch of the seasonal fashion.

"Face this way, perfect!" Luke dressed in white mandarin button collar, long sleeved tee and board-shorts to match, doing a bridal catty to Saena who's now wearing an all-white summer dress, "Now jump!" and Luke jumped from the jetty and to the water, Saena knew the plan but squealed nonetheless wrapping her arms all over Luke who was grinning, Kyoko and Ren at the corner watching smiled seeing the two older couple going strong.

Another is where they are both in the water and Saena upset with Luke, who gave her an innocent look, "Now give her a hug!" Kanou instructed and Saena sent him a glare while her soon-to-be-husband laughed.

The photo shoot continued until Ren and Kyoko joined, Kyoko in a royal blue simple two piece bikini where the lower part has to be tied on each side, Ren on the other hand worn the same royal blue thigh length swimsuit trunks, Ren matched the older man's v-line muscles and eight pack specks, Kyoko had to hide little of Ren's bulge after jumping off the water, they called Otsukinoji from the back who was fishing, wearing black knee long board-shorts and long sleeved sports fishing shirt with his own logo with the flat bill, snapback net cap, his giant dog has life vest harness, the family cat wearing the same vest and made it's spot on the boy's shoulder and head as platform.

Luke embraced Saena from behind and smiled widely, Kyoko on the other hand rode Ren's back on a piggy back, the dog walked in front of the couples, Otsukinoji hating the water splash sporting his uncomfortable scowl with the cat holding on to his dear life on his head.

After Saena was done, Kanou requested if he could get more photos from the younger couple and they graced him with such request, Kanou would never had enough with such view, "No wonder he goes home every weekend." Kanou stared at the boy fishing by the jetty.

Later that evening, the President called and got himself involved to the wedding, calling everyone he knows to help with the couple's preparation also amazed to hear that the venue is to be held in Okinawa, at a beautiful church.

The will be there for a week before the wedding for the family to have more bonding and photos taken for the pre-wedding pictorial, however they need to return to Tokyo in two days, and they will continue some photos there for Saena's part as a city woman.

And two days later they went back, Kyoko and Ren went back to work like normal while the boy remained back in Kyoto helping out the Ryokan as the Head Chef again to earn for the summer.

Kyoko released some of her parent's photos on social media, with positive feedback from her fans and other stranger she posted more having to share her parent's story as well, however Ren posted their personal photo and surprisingly Fuwa Shotarou commented negatively in regards to Kyoko and Ren furious adopted his Stewart persona and provoked the singer with a little shade intact, Kyoko's solo photo in his gallery, where she doesn't know Ren took it; the Actress sexily sported her two piece swim wear, standing on the jetty, posing seductively without her noticing and gently squeezing out a little water from her longer hair, the sun just perfectly glimmers to give it an effect.

Ren left a thirsty caption as well which made the LME President call him with congratulations, "_I don't know about you, but I do get what I want at night with all these meat." _Where Kyoko shows a lot of skin and a little of her muscles, Fuwa Shotarou's fans were silenced by Ren and those that had been assaulting Kyoko in regards her relation to her childhood friend after Fuwa revealed their closeness, Mimori on the other hand stopped her hateful words against the actress after Kyoko shut her down with the same method except the actress' provocation is where Ren is wearing nothing but his checkered pajama, showing every speck of his abdominal and chest muscle on the camera, Kyoko worn the oversized top that goes with the bottom pair of the sleeping wear.

Kyoko using her laptop got the grinning Ren behind her a screen shot and replied to Mimori's hate comment, _"Why get myself hurt twice when I got someone or a 'Kuon Hizuri' who actually love me?"_ the social media sparked news that there is drama between actresses and Ren who got himself involved stating he too made a feud with the actor after trying to be mean with his fiancée.

Paparazzi and other media followed Kyoko to comment on her beef with the actress and when Kyoko finally had enough she confronted the media about her own story after Mimori made some awful comments to her, "Listen, I would not be chasing after my childhood friend who made and idiot and fool out of me, however I would thank him for dragging me to the city to find my long lost first love." She smiled lovingly at the man beside her who leaned in to kiss her out in public, "Why would I push myself to the person who hurt me? Listen, what linked me right now to that singer is gratitude, not because he brought me here, but his parents helped to shape me to become a person who I am today, and I am content with the man who loves me for being Kyoko Mogami a simple, tasteless and plain girl that he called, I would never ever push Corn aside, so whatever you say that isn't a fact, remember I can always file slander for all false accusation to me, my family or Corn." Ending her statement with a warning.

Mimori was silenced after that, showbiz central, gossip corner and other entertainment industry news praised Kyoko's honest, romantic and civilized way of settling a feud, ending it with legal remedy to her advantage in case the girl tries to sabotage her career more.

"What is it now?" Kyoko groaned while they stay home in their apartment, she rolled her naked state and covered herself with the comforter.

"Come see." Ren wrapped in towel came to bed and handed her the iPad, it was Fuwa's post in their Ryokan, and he managed to take a photo together with the young Mogami, the boy still dressed in his white chef uniform and the singer in his Yukata robe, he wrote his apology to the child after his bullying and regret everything he did, he explained how the boy used to look up to him as a brother but instead took advantage of it, Sho's fans were all forgiving and shooting the child to forgive the singer however Kyoko on behalf of her brother made another statement against the fan girls about pressuring her younger sibling and making a threat if he would not forgive the singer, Fuwa also supported Kyoko and remarked his disappointment to them since his apology is personal and wanted to reach out to his fans that he had hurt Otsukinoji which also contributed to his mental disorder in regards to being with a crowd.

It was the first that Saena who became sensitive to such matter commented with Kyoko who shared the statement of their youngest family member, '_I forgive but won't forget_' such big word for the boy to share with his family, with another matter settled Kyoko and Ren avoided social media for a while and went to Okinawa with Saena and Luke taking a look at the chapel called Okuma Felicia church, it was grand and beautiful, the aisle, roof, wall and ornaments were made out of clear glass and the beautiful blue sky can be viewed together with the bright blue ocean.

"This is perfect." Saena for the first time baffled.

"Anything for you." Luke spoke, "You had raised two smart and beautiful children without me for years, and I want to reward you with everything I can and to start it is with a memorable wedding, I had been planning this for years but you're so busy." Saena felt guilty making him wait, "I cannot wait to call you missus and sign both of our children's birth certificate as an official father, I might be Otto's biological but I want there, Kyoko from the start I could not sign hers because we were not married but now I can finally sign them." With a big excited smile he kissed her.

Meanwhile Ren and Kyoko taking a walk on the beach holding each other's hand, "Where do you want to get married?" asked by Ren suddenly and Kyoko mused that they are finally talking about their own plans.

"I really don't know, but I want it somewhere I can feel you being a fairy prince again." She teased and Ren leaned in to kiss her.

"I'll think of a best possible place for that, besides beach weddings are overused now." He chuckled, "I wanted to see you sparkle as well." And Kyoko blushed, "How many kids do you want?" he also asked and Kyoko blushed deeper.

"I want a boy and a girl, but having Otsukinoji-kun around made me feel he is too lonely even though there are both of us, maybe as long as we can have children I think we have more."

"Glad we're on the same page." Ren turned to look at her, "I want to have a dozen with you, well it's up to you if you can carry them." He teased.

"Like I said as long as we can have more, we'll have them." Ren again kissed her and Kyoko wrapped her arms around him.

Having their talk about family planning is nice, staying under the sun after they took their sit on the sand with the beach towel they then later took a walk and found Otsukinoji under his folding pop up tent comfortably sitting on his low lightweight beach chair with his dry bag, scribbling on the leather bound notes Kyoko gave him as a present, loyal service dog chilled out beside him with the cat always with the pack, Ren amused pulled out his phone and couldn't help pose with Kyoko with their straight face, sending it to the President, Maria, Kyoko's bestfriends and Yashiro, and Ren even posted it on his Instagram with a caption, '_He knows to be comfortable.' _ And added some few hilarious tags on it which earned thousands of likes, his and Kyoko's fans asked if he has social media.

Resuming their walk and talk their conversation lead to getting their own house and not an apartment, although since they are still a couple without kids it wasn't that practical yet to get a house but they discussed what to get, "I want a good kitchen to make everyone's meals, comfortable bedroom and a big yard to let them play." Kyoko suggested.

"And I would like to get one with a huge family room and multiple rooms, we have a big family, your parents, mine, Otsukinoji, the President and even your bestfriends and lastly our future children, I want to make a baby room where I… I mean we decorate it." Kyoko yet again blushed at his thought but she agrees that their family combined is big.

A week of stay in Okinawa the grand wedding happened, Kyoko became the maid of honor while Ren as the senior best-man, Otsukinoji as the Junior and dressed the same white military uniform as his father, Maria took the role of the junior maid of honor to match Otsukinoji, military salute were given to an American hero who served and earned awards and ranks on his wedding day.

The wedding went smoothly and was shared by Kyoko as her happy day for her parents.

* * *

Days later everyone went back to their normal lives, the older couple went back to their jobs as a lawyer and security contractor, Kyoko and Ren resumed their work schedule, and at the moment Ren is holding an interview with certain celebrities that works for outdoor survival, traveling and culture, and a Chef, three men put into one show to travel, learn the culture and cook some native food, and Ren is familiar with the outdoor specialist since his brother-in-law looks up to the man.

Ren was asked about the photos taken from them at the beach in Okinawa and Ren amusingly answered that they were planning their future, the PDAs almost killed their fans as well.

Kyoko on the other hand had been dealing with another problem caused by her former co-star Kimiko, releasing a statement that Kyoko lied having a father and she is actually a bastard, the actress wanted to make a press conference and the President is arranging it, her mother raged of such words Luke also accompanied the mother and daughter and Ren is soon to follow.

Saena is going to make her statements in public and explain Kyoko's situation who was born outside marriage from her previous lover, multiple media stations as well as paparazzi attended, Saena explained how Kyoko came to be after her relationship with her first lover that used and tricked her making sure she would lose a case using her emotions as a weakness, "I never lied to anyone, I call Papa-san as my Papa, why? Because way back when he met and lived with mother he became my father, no one asked how he became my father so in instincts I just called him such in shot I never lied or kept anything, everyone knows in my circle who Luke Anthony Marx-Mogami as my father, yes I was born from mother's former…" her face fell in anger and avoided the word, "But who cares because the only person who treated me as his own blood is my father right now." The actress calmly gave put out her words for Japan to hear.

"The question here is that, why would Morizumi-san be interested in my private life? In fact calling a certain fact that I already cleared up to my friends, inner circle, the whole LME company who asks me if I do really got a foreign blood in me, and those who asks as my relation to my father is a lie, right then and there she invaded a private matter and goes out her way to get a copy of my birth certificate without any of my family's permission or knowledge." Kyoko already reverted to her Anna persona upset at the crime created by the Actress.

"_What is your next move, Kyoko-chan_?" asked by one of the media personnel.

Saena spoke on behalf of her daughter, "I would file a case in violation of the Data Privacy Act, wherein she violated my daughter's private and personal documents without any permission from me her mother or her father in such fact, I am suing those people who also issued such documents to tarnish my daughter's reputation and call her names when in fact she is now legally the daughter of my husband." Saena showed Kyoko and her younger child's birth certificates indicating Luke's name, "And another case of attempted murder." Everyone gasped and shocked at another case being filed.

"We have a recording document we wanted to release, this was taken during the audition for the role of Momiji." Saena stated, "Upset that my daughter claimed the role after her exhibition of skills to land the role for the film, she had attempted to push my daughter off the tenth floor of the building, the balcony of their audition venue, we have proof as I said." And Yashiro played the recording from the security feed which clearly shows the date, time and the people, Kyoko cannot be unmistaken as well as Kimiko and her cronies.

Everyone were shocked to know such actress did such heinous felony, "_Why release it now_?" another from the media group.

"At first I can let it do and let I slide, I don't want to press more attention and I want to do my work without any of this mess, but now she has turned my family's switch, I am not accusing but Kimiko Morizumi-san had been landing roles because of her family's influence, many can attest the facts and uses crimes such as what she did to me to her advantage to pull me out of the role." Kyoko revealed, "I am not lying, and I want to make it known that my now friend Erika-chan will be a witness to her felony as she became a prey and kept her from doing what she loves and that is acting, her bodyguards can also prove my accusations since they are furious to what happened to their lady boss, for now we will soon see each other in court." Kyoko finished.

"Never in my life my little girl asked me anything other than I wish you were really my dad." Luke stated, "As much as I want to stand up as her legal father I couldn't, that is because she is not from my blood nor I am married to her mother, I finally got her wish come true after I said my vows to her mother few days ago."

"And with her being loving and thoughtful as a daughter is a dream, I love her like my own and I would kill anyone if she tells me too, I killed hundreds of men while in service and killing one for her is nothing." Everyone froze because the man is an American hero and a feared predator, is that evil demonic girl tried to kill my daughter, watch me kill her clan if my daughter wishes too, I got a private army at my disposal and I can do what I want, however my wife wanted this civilly dealt with, I'll let her, however when that lady would be put behind bars she better look out her back, I got few friends in there that loves my dear daughter dearly, without me saying a word to them, they act on their own." He gave a grave threat and everyone knows what kind of man he is.

"Kyoko never asked daddy anything, she prefers us to ass off her business and work, especially connections, she is a hard working girl that always sheds years off my life when she 'does her OWN stunts' proving her diligence when it comes to her ethics as an actress, I am proud of that, I just want to make things clear, she is not the kind of person seeing cheats for her to get a project." Slamming his hand in anger, Kyoko went to hold her father's hand in comfort and he gave her a kiss on the temple.

After the press conference Kimiko's added their own concern and statements, they used the threat as a defense however Saena rebutted that it was just a warning and there is no certainty, however what the actress Kimiko did is a felony that almost caused two lives, her accomplices as well as manager shall be also questioned after copies of the documentary and material proof was confirmed, arraignment is in order and Erika and few other young actresses are willing to support Kyoko's claims, as they too are victims.

Gossip and other showbiz news questioning Kyoko being chased by fellow acting colleagues is always picking a fight with her, first was Mimori and now Kimiko, however Haruhi took in Kyoko's defense that those girls are just a jealous bunch, Mimori lashing out at Kyoko for thinking she is out to get the singer and song writer Fuwa Sho while Kimiko making dirty tricks to soil Kyoko's name from the acting industry because of her success and her loving relationship with the top actor, everyone believed at Haruhi's statement.

As the day ended Kyoko and Ren decided to have their rest from the media and stay with the Mogami couple, to their surprise Otsukinoji snuggled to his sister for comfort and Kyoko appreciated it, Ren acting like a little boy squeezed himself and hugged both of them.

They stayed like that for a while till Kyoko had to help her mother prepare dinner, Ren helped Otsukinoji pack new things after Ren got him souvenirs from the young man's idol Theo Cornaro, the wilderness survival guy on television.

With Otsukinoji and his small gear molle backpack, with a smaller nylon tube bag attached under it that has a comfortable sleeping bag and small pillow, another slim rectangular bag attached to the side was taken by Ren to see and there was two telescopic rods neatly strapped and a slim tackle box, full of organized hooks, sinkers and lures, all kept in another pocket of the bag attachable to the gear pack.

Ren took out the paper bag and handed his now little brother the gifts; Lensatic compass kept on a nylon pouch with a familiar signature of the boy's favorite television personality, the compass came in with bowie knife with a K-Bar handle that can be taken apart and find some more gears inside, the nylon sheath housed another smaller pouch for the small sharpening stone and fero-rod, and the same as the other it has an autograph.

Ren took a photo of the priceless moment and sent it to Kyoko who went to Otsukinoji's room and mused seeing him do a Yashiro reaction over the two items, "Did you know what Cornaro said?" Ren excitedly asked and the bow shook his head, "I showed to him your little outdoor adventures in Kyoto and loved your photographs, he told me that you should put a simple vlog expressing how you enjoy outdoors, why not try it?" Ren suggested, "He would also like to meet you in person, I'll ask him when he is free and I'll take you to meet him." The younger man's Yashiro reaction intensified.

The family despite the trouble caused by Morizumi is continuing their lives and Kyoko resuming work and her studies like nothing happened, she is a strong woman and her fans are praising her because of it.

~Chapter END~


	11. Life Changes

Chapter 11

Life Changes

After the arraignment, the judge proved that there was merit in all accusations, however after filing an attempted murder, Erika and her family furious of what happened to the actress filed another this time frustrated murder, there were handful bullied and younger actresses stepped in and supported both actress to their claims and by the time of pre-trial statements and news were released to the media, Kyoko became even more famous not because she is marrying the top actor but rather her bravery for standing up to a well-known celebrity clan, giving voice to those voiceless talents that had been stepped on and become a woman with standing.

It wasn't a surprise that Saena would hold her daughter's case however what is more amazing is that the famous and international prosecuting lawyer Miles Edgeworth became part of Saena's associates to help bring justice to the actresses that was victimized.

The criminal proceeding did not take that long when Kyoko, Erika and the other girls had their justice after the court ruled in their favor sentencing the accused Kimiko to temporary disqualification in its maximum period which she will be imprisoned for more than six years from what she has done, the media created commotion outside the courthouse and Saena together with her associates released the result and statements, Kyoko, Ren and the family together with Erika's and the girls were escorted out safely to avoid the uproar caused by the press.

They know the Morizumi will file an appeal however with the clear evidence and multiple witnesses stepping forward there will be no winning, still the Mogami camp will stand prepared and hold on to their existing proof approved by the law.

However at the moment Kyoko is tending to her studies after the President gave her a month break from acting, she will soon become a senior and her classmates looked up to her, though Mimori who is still hostile towards her still keeps on pestering her about keeping contact with Sho.

Kyoko done with her childish demands, it was embarrassing enough when Mimori hunted her to her classroom and insist Kyoko to leave Sho alone, Mimori furious after seeing Kyoko and Sho having to share snack in a social media photo shared by Ren; when in truth Sho visited the younger brother instead of Kyoko, Sho wanted to take the boy for a little tour around his studio since Sho wanted to take on the role he was supposed to do in the past as the older brother.

"For the last time, I am not after Shotarou, he came to my home to pick-up Otto-kun and to set records straight, I am engaged." Kyoko was just starting, "And if I were you, stop pushing yourself to a guy who doesn't even gives his attention, I want you to wake up the next morning and move on, look for a guy who actually cares, I'm not being a villain or anything I'm helping you adopt to the harsh world before you close your heart from heart ache and pain like I did, this is from one girl to another." Kyoko stated, "Shotarou is not what you think he is, I know because we grew up together." Statement served smoking for the girl to hear, Kyoko's classmates were baffled as well as impressed that Kyoko handed the situation civilly.

"Wait… Otto?" one of the girls eyes sparkled, "You mean Otsukinoji-kun?" Kyoko realized her brother became an online celebrity after Ren and Shotarou had been sharing about him in their social media, "He's such a cutie~"

"You mean, Mogami-sama's baby brother?" squealed by another and Kyoko mused.

Mimori speechless at Kyoko, "Here call him if you want." And Kyoko dialed her childhood friend and was immediately catered with a polite answer from the other line, "Your admirer is here." Kyoko shortly spoke and Sho is aware who it was after Kyoko opened up to him about her concerns to Mimori, Sho doesn't want anything to do with her but it is the only thing he can do for Kyoko to assure the younger lady from her crush for him.

Mimori shocked when Kyoko handed her the phone and Mimori stammered talking to Sho and Kyoko left them for a while and answered her assignment to give her more time going home later, "Don't tell me you're already doing that because you'll be busy later?" teased by Rei.

"I am, I'll prepare later because Otsukinoji-kun will be having his Judo Nationals tomorrow." Kyoko stated, "This is his third year and I hope he wins again and this time for the juniors he will be representing Japan again." She proudly announced and the girls in her class who already have a crush with her brother.

"Wait… Nationals?" Sicily astonished with the fact Kyoko Mogami's quiet little brother is actually an athlete.

"Like I said, three years now, although he had been training when he was just five back in Kyoto." Kyoko still continues to answer her assignment, "So what did Shotarou say?" Mimori handed her the phone pouting.

"He said he'll take me to a date." Kyoko nodded, "And I should apologize for bothering you." She added, "Really, you just… you know friends?"

"We're both matured people, he knows I am with someone and I love that someone, we're only making amends because he wishes to apologize to my younger brother." The older actress sighed, Mimori apologized and realized that Kyoko wasn't upset with her after Kyoko just reasoned her side, Mimori was just being immature about her feelings, "Just make sure not to be hurt if you know his real colors." She warned again.

Later that afternoon the girls started to shriek and squeal after five black sports motorbike, one motocross and familiar white Jimny drove straight to the school yard, pulling their breaks perfectly by Kyoko's friend's front, regular class uniforms of the boys flashed at some of Kyoko's school mates.

The boys greeted their companions as well as Kyoko, however when Kyoko's brother stepped out his beloved four wheels, flashing his white fancy uniform and greeting his sister for pick-up, "Introduce me to him!" Mimori suddenly elbowed Kyoko drooling at the boy.

"Are you going to join Maria and Ruriko-chan's club?" Kyoko teased.

"Is Maria okay?" upon hearing the name his tough look softened and Kyoko noticed how close her brother to her adoptive baby sister.

"She's fine no need to worry, by the way she told me she'll come along with me and Kuon so you don't need to worry." His sister winked and assured him that his best friend would be present for his match, Mimori elbowed Kyoko again and his sister giggled, "Oh, by the way, this is Mimori-san, remember the girl that has a big crush with your nii-san?" and Mimori shyly waved at him, Otsukinoji ignored and the girls were stifling their amusement at the reaction.

When the boy sparked a big smile receiving a message from Maria the girls giggled, "He's actually cute when he curves that scowl of his upwards." Miyuki giggled and her own older brother Tatsuya stared at her, "Oh please onii-sama, Otsukinoji-kun is younger than us and besides with that smile I bet it's a girl~" Kyoko confirmed.

When Kyoko came home Ren was already there with her father watching some sports, she quickly went to change and joined them while her brother studied for a while, Kyoko snorted seeing Ren wearing the tank top she bought that matched his gym shorts, Kyoko's father however slouched with a beer on hand, cargo pants and fitting tank top to match Ren, Kyoko noticed the new ink on his arm, she knows her father had tattoos all over his left chest with her mother, her own and brother's name on it, surrounded by tribal tattoos from his multi-cultural squad mates, the new ink however are the dates combined of his family's birthdays in roman numerical print.

"Hi papa." Kyoko kissed her father hello and pushed Ren a bit so she can sit also, "Is Mother still working?" Kyoko inquired after taking a sip at Ren's canned soda, the actor put his arm over her shoulder and scooted closer.

"By the way Yuki called earlier about the second season production of our drama." Ren announced to Kyoko with huge smile, "We're still the top pick despite all these fiasco and they are in the process of making season two happen." Ren kissing her temple, "And they are going to air it internationally via media-service provider!" also revealed and Kyoko stunned at the news and squealed her father chuckled and commented.

"Well, get your brother, we're celebrating!" he laughed, "Kid, go get the meat, we're doing a back yard barbecue!" tapping Ren however.

"Let's do that tomorrow when Otto-kun wins." Kyoko calmed her father's excitement and they all agreed, after Saena arrived they announced the big news and she too congratulated the couple.

* * *

The next morning, the family were all busy preparing, the youngest already in his old team Japan tracksuit and already good to go, however Saena being cautious still checked everything needed for the event, "Hot muffins, let's go?" Luke again called for her, Kyoko and Ren already brought all their needed things for cheering their family member.

When Saena finally settled they went to the venue and surprised it was not that packed with people, Lory and Maria together with the Darumaya couple, taking their place near the combat arena to get a better view, Ren and Kyoko's fans never missed them and immediately stole photos of the couple and the whole family especially their PDAs, Ren wearing a white polo shirt that matches Kyoko's polo dress, they cutely scooted closer and communicate by putting their lips near each other's ears and smiles.

Saena pulled out twelve matching cross academy uniform happy for everyone, Yashiro who went late after picking up Chiori and Kanae finally arrived and worn the given clothing and held two inflatable cheering apparatus.

Shortly the stadium in Shinjuku started to pack with audience and the family was glad to be there early, the crowd however taking notice of the celebrity couple took more photos and watched their PDAs yet, they ignored the prying eyes.

One-by-one the Junior participants were called to the mat and the family cheered louder after the youngest Mogami took his appearance; full white uniform with his obi knotted showing his Nidan rank with two silver lines and golden embroidery of Japanese characters, his shoulder sleeve of Judogi had his school's logo while his last name is written on the left chest.

There were few ceremonies made and matches from the light weight to be done, it took them an hour before it was his match in the heavy weight, when their names were called the boy is already there, despite being in heavy weight his opponent is a little bit smaller than him yet bulkier, Otsukinoji was tied with the red belt to indicate his corner while the other is white, formality and respect were given by the two and they started their match.

Saena who is always, calm, composed and poised is now screaming like a mad woman, her husband who was supposed to be in beast mode was at loss of words after her outburst, Maria and Kyoko joined her in cheering, Ruto recorded the match while Ren contacted his parents in a video call to show them the event.

The commentators burst when the boy made his sudden sharp move pulling his opponent to a take-down throwing his back savagely hard on the floor, the Otsukinoji's Judogi top went undone, the youngest Mogami claimed the second score after slamming the opposing person crushing him to the mat with a loud thud, Ren, Kuu, Lory, Yashiro and Luke were cringing at the power slams of the silent boy.

"It's always with the quiet ones huh?" Kanae remarked gulping.

"YES!" Maria screamed and Chiori laughed her butt off hearing the girl go Super Saiyan on her cheers.

Few more matches were set after the young Mogami keep winning his bracket, until he was standing for finals; tired and a little fatigued he fought through it and took the match a little longer, his opponent is also a little shorter than him but he was packed and bulkier.

They were gripping each other's Judogi, until Otsukinoji took the opportunity to use his leg and hook the other's weaker leg, hooking his opponent's back knee and using his taller height advantage, when the other guys tripped backwards, with his arm pushing the other's face and with all his strength channeling to one throw from his side and to his shoulders, with a power slam he folded his opponent to the mat making him hold his back in pain.

Otsukinoji on his knees on the mat breathless the crowd inside the stadium was all screaming with chants, Ren stood turned and pointed the camera of his phone to all the students of Cross Academy to support their schoolmate, they stood and cheered for such.

It is now in his advantage that the opposing person is in pain and could hardly stand, he knows he has to finish the match and when he did he forcefully smashed the poor person to the floor, and echoing pound was heard, "_Well, he ended that poor kid's career_." Kuu commented from the phone and everyone in the family was silent regardless of the chaos in the stadium.

"Well, he knows how to finish business." Luke as the proud father snorted and uttered in English.

The family later cheered and Otsukinoji took it as a sign he can lay back on the mat and scream his hearts out, crying a little for his victory.

Sweating, fatigued, his Judogi in disarray, but his obi still secured, he was given the microphone and only thanked his family's friends who came, schoolmates and most importantly his family, the poor child was breathless but nonetheless happy with his victory.

The closing ceremony everyone lined up again and the winner was called for the award, everyone's uniform are now properly worn again, being handed a golden trophy he gave a bow to the official and to everyone that watched and faced his family, lowered his back in respect to his mother and father who came to finally watch.

Kyoko proud of the winning kissed Ren on the spot while shaking him in excitement, Lory took notice of all cameras flashing their way, he playfully photo bombed and gave a mischievous peace sign poses.

As the event ended the family went to meet the boy and Maria dashed to jump on him, enthusiastically showed his trophy to her and she kept on marveling to it, schoolmates then pulled the young Mogami for a photo with them and even requested Kyoko and Ren to join, however after spotting Chiori and Kanae they were also dragged to the group photo.

Finally home, Ren helped his father-in-law get the meet and coolers for the sodas and beers, Luke's employees are coming to celebrate as well, Ren is being taught by the older man how to do a proper American barbecue and throw a party, Saena and Kyoko prepared other dishes with Taisho and Okami, Otsukinoji was thrown out the kitchen since it's his treat for the win, Kanae, Chiori and Maria kept him company in his room and Yashiro tried to amuse them with funny stories.

"Maria cuddling the cat while Chiori petted the huge dog, taking their position on Otsukinoji's favorite sofa and corner, "For a guy, your room is so neat, I remember my brother's back then, it wasn't close as this." Kanae whistled amazed seeing an actual boy who's neat.

"We exist you know." Yashiro pouted and Kanae rolled her eyes until Chiori finally noticed.

"You know, for the past months you both had been so close, are you not telling me anything?" Chiori squint her eyes in suspicion and Maria gasped while sitting on the young man's lap showing her new doll to him.

It was a small pool party turned into a semi summer party, Kyoko after a while finally posted something on her social media as well as Ren, they shared the fun celebration for their family member's victory and confirmed the season two of their hit drama is already in production.

Kyoko and Ren settled on the hammock beside the pool and scrolling through their shared page; Ren comfortably leaned back to the swinging contraption while the love of his life between his legs and used his chest as her cushion – browsing the article sharing facts about them and using it as their amusement and corrects some of it through their comments.

"I thought I was your bestfriend!" Maria throwing tantrums stomping her feet and sniffling, the poor Mogami boy doesn't know what to do.

"Ash is a guy though…" Otsukinoji said in his defense and trying to calm her.

"Still, why didn't you tell me you have another bestfriend!" pouting and Otsukinoji doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Because he lives in Australia and doesn't call often…"

"Oh…" Maria still looks sad.

"I'll call him and let you meet him if you want?" he asked and Maria asked to be picked up by the bigger boy, Otsukinoji taking the hint and carried her to his arms and went back to the house again.

"And there we find the big boy's Kryptonite." Ren laughed. As the day finished


	12. My Present and Future with You

Chapter 12

My Present and Future with You

Spending another holiday together, both of their family unknowingly created a tradition and now they promised to do such every year, sharing their monthsaries sweetly as well as their first anniversary.

Ren and Kyoko with the success of their show together faced trials made by some critics questioning Kyoko's rise in fame and popularity after Tsuruga Ren paired with her, however they would always over come and prove them wrong in the early game by being personal and sharing their honest opinions. With the date set, excited Juliena Hizuri revealing her plans for the gown motif and sweet pre-wedding photos with their families involved.

Everyone is excited for the wedding after Tsuruga Ren expressed his own eagerness through social media after sharing their unique pre-nuptial photos, unlike Kyoko's parents and traditional ones where they would fancily sport their wedding attires and beautiful scenery, Kyoko and Ren showed their future as married couple doing everyday simple chores and married life, amusingly taking their photos while Kyoko would cook and Ren would stand beside her with compliments as always letting him have a taste of what she is making, doing their laundry where Kyoko in Ren's huge white plain tee, without any shorts or pants for the bottom while Ren in his simple jogger shorts to match her state, sharing the task of laundry with laughter and kisses.

Another that cot everyone loving how simple and fun the couple is that they managed to share their family through their pre-nuptial photos.

And presently Tsuruga Ren standing on his all white Victorian tuxedo; showing his blood red cravat to match the attire, fans already guessed that the wedding would be like a fairy tale. Together with his best friend and manager as his best man in the middle of the aisle, the venue is on top of a hill where it overlooks the beautiful bed of flowers, it looks like a fairy tale wonderland, straight out of the romantic novels with the pink and white shade of motif the altar was magnificently decorated to Lory's liking.

Hiring an orchestra to go an extra mile for their wedding, they played the most beautiful melody for the little girls in cute white tutu dresses with wings throwing petals around, their giggled added the fairy effect for the wedding, however when Kyoko appeared she was stunning causing the top actor and sought gentleman in all of Japan to drop his jaw and gape at her beauty.

White gown shining and glittering with the beads skillfully sewn by hand as ornament to the long ethereal train of skirt, her top is a simple yet revealing backless tube, her hair which she grew back is now tied to a beautiful bun with her tresses neatly styled to a one sided hair-do, beautiful white flowers were used as ornament for the bun, white glimmering long veil covered her face with a crown on top.

Ren gave his silly grin which made her giggle, Kyoko escorted by Luke, Taisho and Lory to Ren's side, everyone mused how Tsuruga Ren stood his ground against the feared man in the military, a Chef that's ready to shove sushi with chop-sticks down to his throat and choke him and a man that can end his career in entertainment industry.

Ren gave his thanks and hugged the three men, they warned him for one last time which caused some few laughter until they proceeded to the wedding, vows were exchanged as well as the rings and soon after a sweet long passionate first kiss as spouses, "It turns out you're the fairy from both of us." The blonde actor chuckled.

"No… you look like a Prince too!" Kyoko replied in defense.

"Well, let's make our fairytale be called the Prince and his Fairy, that would be a good story to tell our kids." He winked and Kyoko giggled and kissed him.

* * *

Years later, "Mimi look!" bounced by a little blonde boy in tactical combat uniform complete with the vest and toy gun, showing his mother his costume, the man behind him dressed as a bank robber chuckled.

"He's like a mini Tsuruga-san!" awed by the new Love-Me members cooing at the eldest of her three children of the Tsuruga couple.

"Hiroyuki-kun's so cute!" squealed by another and the man in a robber costume picked the boy up.

"Wow, did you catch many bad guys like Dada did?" Kyoko giggled at her son.

"No…" he pouted, "Only one though." He turned to the man carrying him, Kyoko mouthed thanks to Ruto for helping her watch her sons, Kyoko carrying the youngest on her arms sleeping, "Natsuo-kun won't play with me!" he complained looking at his two years old baby brother sitting in a corner with his cute folding camping chair and table with the tablet on top watching another video of kids fishing.

The cute boy dressed in black cargo shorts and cute brown timberland boots with his matching white polo shirt and cap, Kyoko mused watching a small version of her brother.

"It's okay, baby let's wait for Reiji-kun to get big so you can play police and robbers okay?" and the boy lit up and nodded, "Just be patient with Natsuo-kun because he likes different things than you." Kyoko explained wanting her children to respect each other's interest.

"I will!" he happily hugged Ruto, "Thank you for always playing with me!" and tightly wrapped his little arms around his playmate and temporary sitter Ruto.

"Hi!" Ren after his job with the new police series he immediately went to meet his family.

"Hi to you too, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko giggled and gave him a sweet kiss in return; Ren pulled his eldest son to his arms and asked how his day went, the toddler enthusiastically narrated his day with the Agency President and Ruto, how his little brother Natsuo been watching and what game he played with the Love-Me girls, Hiroyuki after being born was immediately named as their happiness three years ago, made and conceived as a honeymoon baby, with his appearance identical to his father his personality is similar to Kyoko, despite being boisterous and a little loud, he is also polite and kind well behaved when you ask him to, well mannered as what his Grandmamma points when he spends time with Saena.

Natsuo the second child, born in summer and thus named such, Kyoko and Ren were over the moon after having another one subsequent after their first son, Hiro. Natsuo with blonde hair and features like his father except his looks took so much from his mother, the personality is equal with his uncle Otsukinoji, silent, polite but intelligent, he understands well despite the tender age of being a toddler and knows what he likes already.

And the third, Reiji; he is a spitting image of Kyoko, except for the hair, at the age of one, his grandmothers can see his polite and well mannered nature especially when it comes to meal time.

And for Kyoko who is now back to work, she is again flooded with new projects as directors and producers had been waiting for her to get back on her tracks after having her three children, despite popping three boys, her body shape is still a joy to look at and admire, women asked frequently what lotion or products she is using for stretch marks and she happily shares them all.

"Careful." Ren took Reiji from Kyoko and made sure she is not straining herself after they announced their forth baby, "I still want a little girl though." Ren sighed and kissed the youngest of his sons.

"That's alright." Kyoko giggled, "We got plenty of time." She told and Ren winked at her.

"By the way, Chiori-chan and her new reality show is coming tomorrow at our place correct?" Ren asked and she nodded.

The next day, Yashiro clearing their schedules joined them to the Tsuruga-Mogami home, after marriage they procured a property for their new home, convinced by Kyoko's step father they bought the property next to the Mogami home, and instead of building their house separately Saena decided to ask the couple to make their home as an extension to theirs making it bigger and the same time still living in one roof, it is unusual to Japanese families, however Saena having to like the pleasant feeling of her family surround her made her convince the couple to do such arrangement.

Ren loved the idea and with Kyoko's agreement they made an equally huge wing of their own abode, having to get rooms to accommodate Kyoko's bestfriends, Ren's parents and even the President when he decides to join them for family weekend.

The yard gone bigger added with beautiful garden and a corner pond made by the youngest Mogami with the help of Ren as a new hobby, flower beds and trees were placed for added beauty.

Luke who retired early is now spending his days at home, and currently helping Ren set up the grill by the pool side, with burgers and barbecues are on the way, Saena with her day off eager to spend time with her grandsons is making salad and other meal with Kyoko, Yashiro who is dating Kanae after some few teasing and close friendship that Ren and Kyoko failed to notice; are watching the two boys, Reiji and Hiro at the play room.

Maria out from school is waiting for Otsukinoji who is also home from University and just went out to the main building of his father's company to settle things after taking over the position of Chief Executive, the family plus their close friends waiting for Chiori and her crew to arrive.

"Where is Natsuo?" Lory asked looking around for the little two year old boy.

"He's in the bedroom, by his favorite corner." Kyoko giggled and Lory went to get the toddler only to protest and stayed at his over sized beanbag and a tablet on his lap, learning the ABC's early.

"I'm back." Otsukinoji let his family in the kitchen know he is back and carried the huge box on his arms.

"What are those?" Kyoko wondered.

"I promised Natsuo we'll fix his corner." He shortly replied and excused himself. Saena mused and turned to Kyoko.

"He found his favorite." Saena chuckled and went back on baking the lasagna that her son loves.

Half an hour later and the crew wasn't there yet, Kyoko went to check her children and found the eldest and the youngest napping on Yashiro and Kanae in the play room, while the middle child is with her brother, the corner with only a beanbag now is upgraded to a nice corner for her son to be comfortable.

A single and tiny children's sofa in camouflage colors replaced the oversized beanbag, the bare wall decorated with the child's first decent junior sized fishing rod and reel combo, and a framed fishing lures, and a solid round oak table for his device, Kyoko shook her head when she saw the tiny wall shelf with a single hook where her son's new molle backpack is dangling.

Kyoko went to meet her husband and showed the photo to him, "I swear, Otto-kun is teaching Suo-chan to be a cave child." Ren laughed.

Chiori shared through her show the new life the couple has of the moment and because Ren has been long gone from the market, his fans saw the opportunity to get Kyoko's brother instead, with his position as the new chief Executive plus his accelerated stature on taking the study of Law at Tokyo University it was an added bonus.

Those that doubted their relationship can see how happy the couple is especially the three, counting four blessings they had been receiving, surrounded with their family, friends and love the couple shows their story to everyone, their first ever show together is having another season where they will have a child to add more sequence.

The Mogami-Tsuruga home is now loaded with photo frames throughout the short years with their beautiful memories, from awards to achievements, to the three blessings that arrived and to the pride of Japan after Otsukinoji won an Olympic gold for the country with the sport he had been participating.

"Where are you going?" asked Kyoko to her brother who is now dressed promptly to head out with Maria cutely dressed to match his polo shirt attire.

"We're just getting some supplies, mother asked us to, we're out of crushed ice for the cooler and some meat for barbecue." Otsukinoji replied, Kanae squinted her eyes looking at the teen lady and Otsukinoji who is now eighteen years old.

"Is he holding her hand?" Kanae mused.

"Oh you didn't know?" Kyoko asked.

"Know what?" Yashiro joined them still bouncing Reiji in his arms.

"Oh…" Lory behind them, "Otto-chan likes my Maria so he asked her out already, though it was polite of him to ask me first if he can~" hummed by Lorry, "And now he calls me Mon-Mon!" he said in glee.

"Mon-Mon?" Kanae and Yashiro wondered.

"Love Mon…" Kyoko giggled and Ren snorted.

"Wait… does Chiori knows?" asked by Kane in amusement.

"No…" Ren replied and Yashiro laughed.

"I swear, she's going to be upset to know she's the only one single." Kanae joined them in laughter.

"Know what?" Chiori asked in interest.

"Know that Maria and Otto-kun is now dating." Chiori's jaw dropped after knowing twelve year old girl just beat her on bagging a relationship.

~END~


End file.
